The Adventures of Olivia and Robin
by Lady Revel
Summary: Olivia and Robin go to a local house show and have the pleasure of meeting their favorite wrestlers, the former members of The Shield. Their lives are like a dream as they rub elbows with the wrestlers they've always loved watching on TV. They both get more than they ever expected as they find themselves engrossed in matters of the heart in the backstage world of the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Look, you can see his hair from here!" Olivia shouted while stretching to see over the crowd and catching a glimpse of Seth Rollins' two toned locks. Olivia and Robin had been standing in line to get autographed pictures of the former members of The Shield for over 45 minutes and they had at least 20 people in front of them.

"I can see Roman's fine, Samoan ass!" Robin said pulling Olivia over to the other side of the line. She whipped out her compact and immediately began checking her hair and makeup. "You think he'll sign my shirt for me, Liv?" Robin adjusted her breasts making sure her tattoo was visible.

"Once he sees your tattoo, I don't think he'll be able to say no!" The two women laughed heartily as the line progressed towards the superstars.

After several anxious moments, Liv and Robin were at the front of the line. The women's glance shifted between each of the three superstars as they waited for the security guard to motion for them to approach the wrestlers. Adjusting her Wade Barrett t-shirt, Olivia was the first of the women to approach the table.

"Hey sweetheart. Who should I make this out to?" Dean Ambrose said smacking on his gum and tossing his tousled hair out of his eyes.

"My name is Olivia." Dean scribbled his signature on the picture before looking up at Olivia and thanking her for coming out. As she stepped to her right, she felt Seth Rollins' eyes burning a hole through her. Feeling a bit flustered, she tried to diffuse the awkwardness by initiating conversation with him.

"Hi Seth. I'm a huge fan!" Still, he stared without saying a word. By this time, Roman and Dean were punching Seth in the arm and making fun of his sudden inability to talk.

"Rollins you're holding the line up, man!" Roman tapped Seth in the back of his head to snap him out of his daze. His piercing brown eyes wouldn't move from Olivia's face until Ambrose obstructed his stare with the picture he was supposed to autograph.

"I'm sorry." Seth said clearing his throat. "Who should I make this out to?" Olivia was flattered, but equally amazed by Seth. Sure he was attractive on TV, but in person he was captivating.

"Um-I'm Olivia. My name is Olivia, but my friends call me Liv." She immediately started beating herself up in her head over what she had just said. Seth scribbled his signature on the picture while maintaining his gaze into Olivia's eyes.

"Here you go, _Liv._ " He handed the picture directly to her drawing a _"What the fuck?!"_ reaction from Roman Reigns who was at the end of the table waiting for Seth to slide the picture to him for his autograph.

"Thank you, Seth." Olivia bashfully took the picture from Seth and saw that he had written his phone number under his name. She met his gaze with a smile and simply said "It was nice meeting you." Seth returned the smile while rubbing his beard.

"The pleasure was all mine, Liv!"

By the time Olivia had moved on to Roman Reigns for his autograph, the security guard motioned for Robin to approach the table. Dean's eyes sauntered over Robin's body starting at her black pumps and working their way up to her perfectly displayed breasts. "Well what's your name, Darling?" Dean ran his hands through his frazzled hair. Robin tossed the bouncy, jet black curls out of her face and licked her lips.

"My name is Robin, Mr. Ambrose." Dean smirked as he started to autograph the picture.

"So formal, sweetheart! You can call me Dean." He extended the picture to Robin, but quickly placed his hand on top of hers before she could pull away.

"Well, thank you _Dean._ " Robin emphasized his name as she noticed his eyes fixated on her breasts. She leaned on to the table to meet Dean's gaze and force him to look at her face. As he smiled, she found herself wrapped up in his beautiful blue eyes. Dean stood up and leaned on the table.

"You know, I'm sure I could make you a Dean Ambrose fan." he whispered into her ear as he gestured to her Roman Reigns t-shirt. Robin's body tingled at the vibrations of his raspy voice. He intrigued her in a way that no other man had in a long time.

She put her lips close to his ear letting him feel her breath and said, "I'm already a big fan, _Dean_."

Robin stepped to the right and handed her picture to Seth Rollins who was still absolutely enthralled by her friend Olivia. Roman looked down the table at his two love struck friends and shook his head.

"Hey!" Dean shouted just as Robin had her picture signed by Roman and the two women were about to leave. He stood up and tapped Rollins on the shoulder to join him at the end of the table. "Hey, how would you ladies like to join us for a drink tonight?" Dean asked as he hung his arm around the shoulder of his mute friend. The women looked at each other with excitement in their eyes before Robin answered Dean's question.

"Sounds like a plan, honey." She wanted to jump on Dean right then and there, but she knew she had to exercise some kind of restraint or get escorted out by WWE security. Olivia and Seth exchanged smiles before he finally spoke.

"This is your town. Where would you ladies suggest we go for a drink?" Olivia and Seth continued to stare at each other as if there were no one else in the room.

"Liv?" Robin waved her hand in front of Olivia's face. "Got any suggestions, Liv?" Robin and Dean laughed at their friends before returning to their own flirtation.

"Guess it's up to us, sweetheart." Dean moved so close to her that she got goosebumps.

"Where are you guys staying?" Robin asked before stepping back to put some space between them.

"We're staying at the Crowne Plaza. You know where that is?" She gave him a smirk and nodded before hooking arms with Olivia and pulling her away from Seth.

"Oh we know exactly where that is! How about we meet you guys in your hotel bar for a drink in about an hour?" Dean smiled at the notion of getting Robin liquored up in a hotel. Seth gave a sweeter smile than Dean's troublesome smirk and reached out to sweep a piece of hair from Olivia's face.

"See you then, Angel." Seth winked and walked away leaving Dean biting his lip as Robin put a little something extra in her walk as they left.

Robin and Olivia held in their excitement until they were outside of the arena. Once they reached the parking lot, they could barely contain themselves.

"Oh my God, we are about to go have a drink with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!" Olivia stopped and bent forward trying to fathom this situation.

"I know, Liv! This is the best birthday present I could ever imagine!" Robin paused as they got in the car. "Wait, the _best_ present would be unwrapping Dean Ambrose tonight!" The women laughed as they drove off. Olivia was happy that her friend was having an awesome birthday, but she definitely wouldn't be mad if she got to spend some alone time with Seth.

After heading back to Olivia's apartment to freshen up, the women made their way to the hotel bar and waited for Seth and Dean. Olivia sent Seth a text letting him know they were in the bar and he replied saying they'd be right there.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" the bartender eyed Olivia and Robin as if he were picturing them naked, but his eyes widened suddenly as he looked over their shoulders.

"Let's start off with 4 shots of Patron, and how about keeping your eyes on your work, chief?" Robin immediately recognized the raspy voice over her shoulder and felt a heatwave overcome her body. It was definitely Dean. He plopped down onto the bar stool next to Robin before placing his hand on her thigh. "Hey Doll." The bartender poured the shots as Seth slid onto the stool next to Olivia.

"Hey there, Liv." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she tried to hide her excitement once again. He draped his arm around her waist as they waited for the bartender to place the shots in front of them. "Is this cool?" Seth asked looking down at his arm comfortably resting on Olivia's hips.

"Sure!" Olivia responded somewhat sarcastically drawing a laugh from Robin.

With each shot the bartender poured, the women warmed up to the wrestlers. The two couples talked, laughed and flirted in their own little world for over 2 hours.

"You know today's my birthday." Robin slurred as she slapped Dean's chest. She sobered up a little bit as she felt his incredibly well chiseled chest under his black wife beater.

"Is that right? Well, what do you say we go up to my room and see if I can't find a present for you?" Robin's eyed widened as the liquor totally overruled her sense of reason.

"Check please!" Robin shouted for the bartender scaring Liv and Seth out of their cozy conversation. Robin didn't want to put her friend in an uncomfortable situation. So, she asked her to join her in the ladies room to talk while the guys took care of the bill.

"It seems like you're really hitting it off with Seth, Liv!" Robin said while refreshing the pressed powder on her mahogany skin in the mirror.

"Yes! He's…amazing! We talked about music, food, our favorite movies…I don't want to leave!" Olivia turned to Robin with her bright brown eyes sparkling. Robin loved seeing Olivia so happy.

"Ok Liv, here's the plan. Dean wants me to go up to his room with him. I'm pretty sure Seth was thinking the same thing. If you get uncomfortable, call me and we'll be out!" The two women shook hands in agreement and checked themselves one last time before leaving the bathroom.

As they opened the door, Dean and Seth were standing there waiting. "Ready, Doll?" Dean extended his hand for Robin and they began walking down the long hall. Seth was still a bit shy about inviting Olivia to his room. He didn't want to risk moving too fast and scaring her away.

"Hey Liv, would you like to join me in my room? We can just talk and chill. No pressure at all." Olivia loved this side of Seth. It was nothing like his persona on TV. "I'd love to!" The two of them started walking down the same hall as Dean and Robin to Seth's room which was two doors away from Dean.

Dean opened the door and let Robin walk in ahead of him. "I've been meaning to tell you that I love your tattoo." Dean said while wrapping his arms around Robin's waist as soon as the door closed catching her off guard. Dean appeared to have sprouted at least 4 extra arms.

"Whoa slow down, honey!" Robin playfully pushed Dean back against the wall and adjusted her Roman Reigns t shirt before turning around to give Dean a full view of her butt.

"Roman's my brother and all, but you're killing me with that shirt, doll." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to press himself into Robin's back. "I demand that you take it off immediately!" Robin could feel his erection poking into her back and it made her a bit weak in the knees.

"If you want it off, come take it off!" Robin tossed her purse onto the chair and extended her arms from her sides as if she were telling Dean to bring it. He wasted little time before lunging towards her and ripping the t shirt off, exposing Robin's bright red lace bra underneath.

"I'll get you a Dean Ambrose shirt tomorrow. Now get your sexy ass on that bed and let me make this a birthday you'll never forget."

Two doors down, the fire burned a little slower with Seth and Olivia. "Okay, so what's the deal with the Wade Barrett shirt?" Seth gently brushed his finger across Olivia's stomach as they laid on the bed facing each other.

"I'm a fan of yours…in addition to being a Wade Barrett fan." Olivia teased Seth as he brushed his hair out of his face and moved closer to her.

"Oh ok, as long as you're a Seth Rollins fan FIRST!" The two of them laughed until a strong vibe between them made Olivia's breath hitch. Seth leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Sorry I've wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you." Olivia's caramel complexion was now flushed and she sat up on the edge of the bed to compose herself.

" _Damn!"_ Olivia thought to herself as she raked her fingers through her long dark hair before turning her attention back to Seth who was still laying on the bed burning a hole through her, once again with his gorgeous brown eyes. She stood up and walked to the window in an attempt to pull herself together, but Seth followed her and pressed himself against her as they both looked out into the night sky.

"Your perfume is intoxicating." Seth gently sniffed Olivia's neck sending chills throughout her body.

"Thank you. It's um-" Before Olivia could tell him what the perfume was called, Seth placed a passionate kiss on Olivia's neck making her lose her thought. He placed his hands on her hips before letting them slowly slide down to her thighs. Just as Olivia noticed the growing bulge in his jeans, he stepped back allowing more space between their bodies and placed his hands back on her waist.

" _Down boy!"_ Seth whispered to his crotch as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Sorry about that. I said no pressure and I meant it. You want to listen to some music?" Slightly disappointed, Olivia nodded her head and sat down on the bed while Seth fiddled with his IPod. "Here we go. This is one of my favorite songs." Sounds of _A Day to_ _Remember_ singing "If It Means A Lot to You" filled the room as he laid back down on the bed and pulled Olivia into his body. He held her and they talked about everything from music to their favorite old school wrestlers. Before either of them realized how long it had been, they could see the sun peeking under the drapes.

Somewhere around 6 am, Robin woke up thinking last night was a dream until she rolled over and saw a shirtless Dean Ambrose lying next to her. She slowly got up trying not to wake him as she made her way to her phone in her purse to text Olivia.

 _"Hey Liv! OMG! Are you still with Seth?"_ As soon as she hit send she heard Dean shifting in the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dean flung the covers off of his naked body and walked towards Robin.

"You have no shame!" Robin laughed as Dean strutted over to her letting himself swing back and forth. She knew he had no need to feel shame looking as good as he looked. It was obvious that she was staring for a considerable amount of time because Dean started to pose as if he were at a photo shoot.

"Shame is a pointless emotion, Doll. Why feel shame when it's so much easier to just be yourself?" Robin knew that is must take a truly special man to make such a profound statement while standing there completely nude.

"I couldn't agree more, Dean." Robin continued to gather her belongings and head for the door.

"Whoa, you never answered my question. Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his naked body. Even though he wore her out last night, she was feeling like she could go another round…or two.

"I have to go see about Liv." Robin searched for her shirt on the floor before remembering that Dean had demolished it last night.

"Looking for this?" Dean held up her shredded Roman Reigns t-shirt sticking his tongue out at her.

"You owe me a shirt!" Robin poked Dean in the chest working him up even more. He backed over to his suitcase and pulled out a plain white wife beater.

"Here. This will do until I get you an official Dean Ambrose shirt at Raw on Monday night." He slipped the shirt onto Robin's body allowing his hands to linger on her breasts. Robin loved the fact that the shirt smelled like him. Since it was so big, Robin twisted it in the back exposing a small area of skin on the small of her back before slipping into her leather jacket, driving Dean crazy. "Okay that's it. You look too damn good in my shirt. I gotta have you now." Before he could tear a shirt off of Robin for the second time, her phone rang. It was Olivia.

"Hey Liv!" As she talked on the phone, Dean kissed her on the neck.

"Hey Robin. I got your text. I'm about to leave Seth's room because he's getting ready to go workout before they get on the road." Robin tried her hardest to pay attention to what Olivia was saying, but Dean wasn't making it easy.

"Ok cool. You want me to meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah." Her voice trailed off for a second as Seth was giving her a message for Dean. "Oh and Seth said to tell Dean to get his ass up because they have to meet Roman and Cesaro for a workout." Robin relayed the message and Dean flopped back on the bed like a little kid who didn't want to go to school.

"I told him, Liv. I'll see you in the lobby in about 10 minutes." Robin hung up and giggled at Dean's naked body sprawled all over the bed with his erection pointing straight at the ceiling. She had to fight the urge to give into him and lick him all over his body. After the crazy things they had done last night, it seemed almost pointless to be a "good girl" now, but she stuck to her guns.

"Come here, doll." Robin plopped down next to him trying not to stare at his body. "I want you to come see me in Philly on Monday night." Robin tried not to appear overeager in her response.

"Well, I work on Tuesday, but I might be able to call off."

"Cool. So it's a date?" Dean finally got up and made his way back to his suitcase. He tossed on a pair of black sweat pants and a white wife beater like the one he gave Robin.

"It's a date!" Robin gave him a light kiss on the cheek as he pulled a backwards baseball cap over his unruly hair.

"Give me that phone." He took Robin's phone and called his phone so she'd have his number. "Text me later today…if you want to." Robin laughed at the slight vulnerability in his voice.

"You'll be hearing from me, sugar." The two of them walked out of the room and down to the lobby where Seth and Olivia were already waiting for them. They were once again engaged in a cozy conversation. You'd think they had known each other for years instead of just meeting last night.

"It's about time, Ambrose" Seth laughed while giving his friend a congratulatory slap in the arm.

"Whatever, Rollins. You know I hate these early ass workouts." Dean rubbed his face trying to wake himself up.

"I'll text you later, Liv." Seth held onto Olivia's hands as if he didn't want to let go. He bent down to kiss her on her lips before caressing her cheek one last time. "Don't forget to think about Monday night." Olivia blushed at the touch of his hand.

"I'll let you know." She innocently waved good bye to Seth as Dean grabbed Robin's ass one last time before winking at her and walking out to the car with Seth.

Once the guys left, the women screamed in unison at each other as an indication that there was a lot that they had to share with each other.

"Let's go to breakfast. I have so much to tell you!" Robin took Olivia's arm pulling her towards the restaurant off the lobby. Olivia had a lot to tell her too, but she wasn't sure she had the nerve to admit that she had fallen in love with Seth after only one night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After much debate, Olivia agreed to call off from her job on Tuesday so she could be Seth's special guest for Monday Night Raw. Robin didn't have much of a debate with herself. She knew she was going. It was a matter of being able to call off or having to tear herself away Dean super early in the morning to commute back for work. Luckily, both women were able to get Tuesday off and a half day off on Monday so they could get ready.

"Robin, hurry up! The driver is at the door!" Olivia handed her bag over to the driver and gave herself one last glance in the mirror by her front door. She searched her entire closet for something to wear before settling on her tight fitting jeans, a black Marvel Comics graphic tee and her black ankle boots.

"I'm coming! Just…one…more…minute…" Robin danced in the mirror in an attempt to pull her super tight jeans over her hips. "Got em!" She buttoned up her jeans and tousled her hair to make sure it had the volume she liked. She focused her attention on the "Glam" t shirt she cut into a v neck and decided she needed some jewelry. After throwing on her largest pair of silver hoop earrings and a small star pendant necklace, she was ready to go.

"I can't believe the guys sent a limo for us." Olivia said while looking around at all the amenities of being the _lady friend_ of a WWE Superstar.

"Girl, they insisted! They even wanted to pay for our room, but I told them we could take care of it." Robin reached over to grab a bottle of champagne she had just spotted. "I didn't want there to be any _expectations_ since they're paying for everything."

"Great idea! I mean-don't get me wrong. I like Seth, but I don't want things moving too fast."

"You just _like_ him?" Robin teased as she fanned herself with the note that was attached to the bottle of champagne.

"Yes, I like him! What is that tone about?" Olivia playfully tapped Robin on the arm and tried to fight the blushing of her cheeks.

"Mmhmm, I'll leave you alone for now, Liv!" She opened the note and a smile immediately spread over her face. "Listen to this, Liv… _To Liv and Robin: Cheers to a great night ahead. Can't wait to see you!_ "

"Aww that's sweet!" Liv returned to a contemplative gaze out the window.

"Oh wait there's more. _PS. I can't wait to taste the champagne on your lips or anywhere else it might end up!-Dean_." Robin laughed heartily knowing the first sweet part of the note was solely written by Seth. The last part was classic Dean.

The women arrived at their hotel around 6 pm and had just enough time to freshen up before heading over to the Wells Fargo Center. Olivia was a lot more nervous than she showed. She actively fought to keep from thinking about Seth. She had convinced herself that he was a pro wrestler with girls in every city. There was no way he could genuinely be into her.

Robin on the other hand knew Dean had girls in every city, but didn't care. Dean was the type of guy you didn't try to keep on a leash or he'd end up resenting you. She figured she'd have as much fun with him as she could for the time being. After all, it was the best sex she'd ever had!

"Name please." The attendant at the box office exemplified the typical lackluster customer service experience you'd expect from someone who hated their job.

"Olivia Thompson and Robin Kendall." The lady typed their names into her system and looked up at them as if she were examining them from head to toe.

"Here's your tickets and backstage passes." She lazily slurred something into a walkie talkie summoning a rather large man wearing a dark blue blazer and khaki pants. "He'll take you to the backstage area. Please keep your passes with you at all times and enjoy the show." The large man introduced himself as Larry and told them to follow him.

Walking by the thousands of eager fans filing into their seats, Olivia's nerves started to get the best of her. She exhaled deeply with each door they walked through anxiously anticipating the moment when she'd see Seth.

"You cool, Liv?" Robin noticed her friend looking a little nervous and took her arm to give her some extra comfort. "Once you see him, you'll be good." Robin winked and gave Olivia a knowing smile. Even though Olivia was reluctant to admit it, Robin knew Seth was more than just some wrestler to her. You don't know someone since the 2nd grade without picking up a thing or two about them.

"Okay ladies, here we are." Larry left them at the last secure door in the hands of another security guard who was checking backstage passes. "Please keep your pass with you. It'll allow you to reenter the backstage area after the show. Have a good night, ladies." They showed their passes to the guard and walked through the door not knowing what to expect.

Bursting through the double doors, the women expected to see stars milling about, but it was quite desolate. They walked a few feet to the nearest women's bathroom to regroup before they saw Dean and Seth.

"I'll text Seth to let him know we're here." Olivia pulled out her phone while gently pulling at the loose curls that framed her face.

"I sent a text to Dean when we left the hotel. So they should know we're here by now." Robin touched up her makeup and reapplied her sheer pink lip gloss. As the ladies primped themselves awaiting a response from either of the guys, they heard someone moving around in one of the stalls. As the toilet flushed and the door flew open, they noticed it was Renee Young. Olivia silently mouthed " _It's Renee Young!"_ to Robin as Renee moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"Hi ladies! Did I hear that you guys were looking for Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose?" Renee checked her bright red lipstick in the mirror before grabbing a paper towel.

"Yes, hi Renee. I'm Robin and this is my friend Liv. We were invited backstage by Seth and Dean, but we're not sure where to find them." Renee's sweet smile faded as Robin explained who they were.

"Oh…ok. Well, I can help you find them if you'd like." She opened the door to the bathroom and gestured for the women to follow her. After making a few turns, they were in the catering area where a few wrestlers were sitting at long rectangular tables. "There they are." Renee pointed down to the end of one of the tables where Dean and Seth were sitting with Cesaro, and Roman Reigns.

"Uh oh! Here comes trouble!" Dean shouted as he shot up from his seat nearly knocking over a member of the production staff. He walked towards the women and was followed by Seth. After Dean's boisterous greeting, Renee stood there to see which of the women he would embrace. "Hey doll. What's shakin?" Dean put his hand on Robin's waist and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Seth walked up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist while simultaneously planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I've been thinking about doing that all day, Liv." Seth's brown eyes seemed to gleam as he rested his forehead on Olivia's and stared directly into her eyes. It would be easy for a girl to get used to this.

Shortly after the two couples embraced, Renee asked to speak to Dean alone. Robin didn't think anything of it until she heard their slightly raised voices around the corner and she decided to take a peek.

"What the hell is this? You asked me out to dinner not even a week ago, and now you've got some other chick backstage with you?" Renee screamed at Dean with her finger pointed in Robin's direction.

"I called you and you blew me off. I can tell when someone sends me straight to voicemail." Dean seemed to look right over her head as if he was already over this conversation.

"What are you talking about? You never called me! What number did you call?"

"It doesn't matter, Renee. The moment has passed. Maybe we'll grab dinner another time. I don't have time for this right now." Dean headed back to the catering area leaving Renee speechless before she just walked away in the other direction. Robin jumped from the corner so Dean wouldn't know she was listening.

"Hey is everything cool, Dean?" Robin asked with a false sense of innocence drawing a laugh from Olivia and Seth who just saw her eavesdropping.

"Everything is great, doll." Dean wrapped his arm around Robin's waist before blatantly staring down her shirt.

"Do you guys want to watch the show from back here?" Seth asked once again touching Olivia's hair. "We have to get ready, but you're welcome to sit and watch on the TV near the Gorilla Position."

"As awesome as that sounds, we love the crowd experience!" Olivia's eyes brightened as her love for wrestling became apparent to Seth.

"Yes, we're _real_ wrestling fans!" Robin chimed in before planting a kiss on Dean's lips in hopes of Renee Young coming back around to see it.

"Is that right?" Dean flashed a sinister grin at Robin. "Well, that just made you even sexier!" He kissed her on the cheek before suddenly turning and walking down the hall. "Come on, Rollins. It's Showtime!"

"We'll see you guys after the show." Seth kissed Olivia one last time before he followed Dean down the hall.

The women headed for the door towards the regular admission area where they had originally come in. They had just enough time to grab a beer and find their seats before the opening pyro went off. Getting to boo and cheer with the thousands of other fans was exactly the type of experience Olivia and Robin cherished. As a true wrestling fan, there was nothing like feeling the energy of the other wrestling obsessed maniacs around you. Having seats right at the barrier allowed them to clearly see the deliberate winks from each of their guys. This was officially the best night ever!

Around 10:45 before the crowd was released, the women decided to make their way backstage. Brimming with the excitement of having just seen their first live Monday Night Raw, they flashed their passes at the guard and ducked into the bathroom to check themselves before seeing Seth and Dean again.

"Renee Young isn't in here, is she?" Robin laughed checking under the stalls.

"I don't think so. What was the deal with her earlier?" Olivia reapplied her lip gloss as she noticed a slightly different look on the face of her friend. It was pensive…almost worrisome.

"I don't know, but she better keep her claws off of my man while I'm around!" The look was clear to Olivia now. It was jealousy! She'd never seen Robin get jealous of anybody. She knew Dean put it on her, but he must've really had a magic stick if he had Robin acting all possessive.

"Oh, wait! Now Dean is _your man_?!" Olivia interrogated Robin with childish glee. She had never heard Robin claim a man before. She was used to Robin being a free spirit.

"Wait, you know what I meant, Liv!" Robin hung her head in embarrassment. "Let's get the hell out of here." Robin rushed towards the bathroom door to escape Olivia's knowing glare.

As they walked out the door, Olivia was walking backwards refusing to let Robin off the hook. Robin simply shook her head to let Liv know she wasn't getting anything else out of her. In a split second while Robin placed her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment, Olivia turned around and walked into what seemed like a brick wall. It took a few seconds to realize she was feeling beautifully toned abs instead of bricks.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry." Olivia's eyes slowly traveled from his chiseled chest to his full black beard and ultimately met his striking green eyes.

"No worries, love." He smiled sending chills throughout Olivia's body. Robin tried to elbow Liv to snap her out of her daze. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Uh-Olivia. I'm Olivia." Her neck was still stretched to take in his full 6'7 frame.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Wade-"

"Oh she knows who you are, Wade Barrett." Robin interrupted still trying to get her friend to speak more than two words.

"Oh a fan, are we?" The British accent slipped from his smiling lips and forced Olivia to once again focus on his mouth.

"Yes, I'm a huge fan of yours, Mr. Barrett." Olivia managed to regain control of her body and seemed more comfortable now that the initial shock was over.

"It's always great to meet a fan." He took the towel from his shoulder and wiped the sweat from his face and chest. "It's especially nice when they're as beautiful as you." Robin caught a glimpse of Seth and Dean making their way towards them. She tried to get Olivia's attention, but she was engrossed in her conversation with Wade.

"Hey Liv. What's up?" Seth placed himself between Wade and Olivia. He wrapped his arm around her waist before addressing Wade. "Hey Wade. How's it going, man?" Wade got the message Seth was trying to send, but figured he'd rather find out directly from Olivia if Seth was anybody to worry about.

"Hey Seth. I was just talking to the lovely Ms. Olivia." Wade walked around Seth and stood on the other side of Olivia. He stood so close to her that she could feel his gorgeous abs rising and falling with each breath. Dean walked up and kissed Robin on the forehead before settling in for _ringside seats_ with his hands resting on her hips.

"This looks interesting." Dean whispered into Robin's ear as he pulled her into him and away from the potential action.

"Well, Olivia and I are about to go to dinner. So, you'll have to find someone else's girl to practice your tired, British game on." Seth pulled Olivia onto the other side of him and he was now face to face with Barrett. Other wrestlers that were walking by started to notice the tense situation.

"Everything cool here, fella?" Sheamus asked Wade as he walked by catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Everything is fine, Big Red. Now, move it along." Dean barked as he pulled both of the women out of the way. Olivia and Robin clasped arms as the situation seemed to escalate pretty quickly. Before either of them realized it, Seth punched Wade in the face and they were fighting on the floor. Never wanting to feel left out of a fight, Dean punched Sheamus to keep him from getting involved and they were soon rolling around on the floor before a group of wrestlers and security guards broke the whole thing up.

"Come on, break it up." Roman Reigns came to the front of the crowd to grab Rollins and Ambrose like the big brother that he was to them. After the other wrestlers managed to pull Wade and Sheamus off to another area, Roman wrapped his arms around his brothers with a slight smirk on his face. "You crazy assholes love a good fight, don't you?"

Seth went over and draped his arm around Olivia in an attempt to apologize for the fight. He gave her another gentle kiss on the forehead and they walked down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Liv." He checked his nose to see if it was bleeding as he packed up his stuff in the locker room alongside Dean.

"Fuck that, Rollins. That prick got what he deserved!" Dean shouted erratically accidentally scaring and arousing Robin at the same time.

"It's ok, Seth. Are you alright?" Olivia cupped Seth's face with her hand and examined his face.

"I'm fine, baby." He smiled at her concern for him and kissed her hand.

The four of them made their way to the arena door where the limo was waiting for them. On the way out, Robin caught a glimpse of Renee Young talking to one of the guys on the production staff. She squeezed Dean's waist extra tight and stopped to run her fingers through his messy hair before planting a kiss on him that almost made him blush.

"Whoa, what was that for, doll?!" Dean pulled her in close as if he were going to rip her clothes off right then and there.

"You're just so damn sexy. I couldn't help myself." She said with a sly smirk as her eyes slid to Renee in the corner. Dean followed her glance to Renee and laughed to himself.

"Easy there, tiger. I'm yours for the night." He winked captivating her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, I know. I just want to make sure she knows that you're mine…for the night." Robin winked back at Dean before blowing a kiss and waving goodbye to Renee Young. She sauntered out of the arena ahead of Dean leaving him speechless. He rubbed his chin as he followed after her knowing Pennsylvania had just become his new favorite vacation spot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the two couples drove up Broad Street to the restaurant, there was a clear difference between them. Seth and Olivia were engaged in a close conversation as Seth kissed her hand and she gently stroked his face. However, there was little conversation between Robin and Dean. They were locked in a passionate kiss as Dean practically ripped her clothes off.

"I'm about to fuck you right here." Dean whispered into Robin's ear making her want to pop the button off of his jeans. She looked over at Olivia and Seth in their own world and briefly contemplated giving into him.

"Maybe we should wait until we have some more…um-privacy." She bit his bottom lip before shooting her eyes at Seth and Olivia to jog Dean's memory that they were sitting right there. Robin hadn't realized Dean already unhooked her bra and she giggled drawing stares from Seth and Olivia.

"Hey can you guys keep your hands off each other til after dinner?" Seth laughed kicking Dean's leg and covering Olivia's eyes. Olivia playfully tried pulling Seth's hand down to catch a glimpse of Dean and Robin's soft core porn show. "Oh, so that's what you like?" Seth grabbed Olivia's hip and pulled her close as if he were going to follow Dean's lead.

"Oh shit, that a boy, Rollins!" Dean egged him on before eyeing Robin like she was a juicy steak.

"That's not what you want." Seth moved his hand from Olivia's hip sensually down her thigh before resting it on her knee. "No, I know what you like." He stared into her eyes before planting a kiss on her as if they were alone. Olivia was slightly embarrassed at first, but after a few seconds she surrendered to his kiss.

"Get it, Liv!" Robin's cheering brought back a touch of Olivia's embarrassment. She fixed her hair and tried to catch her breath before she let herself go too far. Something about seeing Seth take on Wade Barrett, the bareknuckle brawler himself, made Olivia want to jump on him.

They all felt the limo stop before looking outside to see the manager of the steakhouse walking towards the door to welcome the wrestlers and their dates. The driver opened the door for them and Seth and Olivia hopped out while Dean and Robin took a few minutes to make sure they were decent. As the manager greeted Seth and Olivia, Dean held Robin back from getting out.

"How about we go for a little ride?" Dean had a sinister look on his face that Robin soon returned. "Hey Seth, it's such a gorgeous night. We're gonna take a little ride and then head back to the hotel." Seth gave Dean a fist bump and wink before explaining to the manager that there would only be two coming in for dinner. Robin mimed to Olivia that she would text her before the driver closed the door leaving them in the seclusion they've been longing for. The two of them slowly and seductively scooted closer to each other as if it were feeding time.

"Where to, Mr. Ambrose?" Dean looked at Robin and bit his lip.

"The hotel is only about 10 minutes from here, Dean." Robin pointed up the street.

"We'll get there…eventually." Dean whispered in Robin's ear before biting it giving her chills. "Um- driver, just take us to the hotel, but take a very _scenic_ route." The driver nodded before closing the partition as if he knew what was about to take place. Dean pushed Robin back onto the seat running his hands up her shirt and once again unhooking her bra. He sucked on her neck while trying his best not to rip her clothes.

"Hold on a second, sugar." Robin pushed Dean off of her making him toss his head back in frustration. "How about some music?" Robin fiddled with her phone.

 _Driver roll up the partition, please…_

Beyonce's voice filled the limo exciting Dean now that he saw what Robin was doing. Robin crawled over the seat forcing a change of power over Dean who was now laying on his back. He gave into her dominance as she unbuttoned his jeans and licked from his lower abs to his muscular chest and eventually pulled his shirt up over his head. As Robin straddled him, she pulled her shirt and loose bra over her head exposing her bare breasts. His erection seemed to jump as she tousled her hair making her breasts jiggle.

 _Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like…_

Dean put his arms around her naked waist and slid them up to her breasts as he thrust his pelvis into her unexpectedly making her scream. Dean sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Knowing exactly what she likes, he bit down on her nipple before gently sucking it, driving her crazy. She wiggled with pleasure and Dean knew her dominance was over. He rolled her back on the seat and ripped open her jeans popping the button right off.

 _He like to call me peaches when we get this nasty…_

Slipping her jeans off, he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He flashed a devilish smirk before burying his face between her thighs. As she squirmed each time he flicked her clit with his tongue, he reached for a second bottle of champagne he had specifically asked for the bar to be stocked with. He amazingly never took his lips from around her clit as he popped the bottle and poured it all over her letting it run down her body and into his mouth as he lapped up every drop as it trickled through her lips and tickled her clit.

"Oh my God!" Robin's hips gyrated as Dean showed no mercy. His tongue went back and forth. She screamed uncontrollably as if they were on their own island. She couldn't control herself much longer as she felt a tension growing in her thighs. She gripped at his messy hair in an attempt to pull him up, but he didn't budge. With each squirm to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her back in. "Dean, wait! Oh God!" Before she could attempt to pull away one last time, she exploded into the greatest orgasm of her life.

Looking up at her breasts heaving in exhaustion trying to catch her breath, Dean once again gave her a devilish smirk. He loved having this control over her pleasure.

"Cheers!" He uttered sarcastically before giving her one last slurp. Robin was spent and laying on her back as Dean climbed on top of her naked body. Before he could wrap his hands around her breasts and prove to her once again why he's the _Titty Master_ , the driver's voice came on to the intercom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ambrose. We've reached our destination." Dean fell back on to the seat and sighed at the interruption.

"Thank you." Robin began putting her clothes back on when she noticed Dean's sad expression.

"What's wrong, honey?" She struggled to pull her tight jeans up even more with champagne all over her legs. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet!" She finally zipped her jeans up to an acceptable point.

"Oh you have other plans for me, huh?" He slipped his shirt over his head and pulled at the bottom to hide his very obvious erection.

"I'm just getting started, sugar." Robin gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek that actually made him blush. After all the nasty things they'd talked about and done _this_ is what made him blush!?

The two of them gathered themselves and headed into the hotel. Many of the other guests stared at them as they made their way to the elevators. It could have been because they were obviously disheveled from their romp in the limo or maybe because they recognized Dean. Either way, they didn't care who stared. They were focused on other important business.

Stepping into the elevator Dean pushed the button for the 22nd floor. Robin dropped her purse and went straight for Dean's zipper. Quickly unzipping his jeans she soon realized Dean wasn't wearing any underwear either. She giggled as she looked up at him into his excited blue eyes.

"You're insane and I love it!" He said with his head leaned back against the wall. Robin opened her mouth allowing his erection to plunge to the back of her throat. She slowly let him slide in and out of her mouth feeling his legs tense at the pleasure before she felt the elevator coming to a stop. They weren't on Dean's floor yet, but someone was getting on at the 10th floor.

A man walked on to find Robin giving him an innocent smile while standing in front of Dean to block his completely unzipped pants.

"Good evening." The man said politely before turning and pressing the button for the 20th floor. Robin gave Dean a hand job behind her back and their elevator mate was none the wiser. She stroked with each passing floor and Dean had to fight to keep quiet. Finally they reached the 20th floor and the nice man got off, and so did Dean.

"Ahh, fuck!" Dean let out a moan as Robin returned to her knees as soon as the door closed. She opened wide letting him get as deep as possible. "I'm about to cum!" His hips began gyrating widely into her face. They reached the 22nd floor, but neither of them moved. As the doors opened, Dean pushed the emergency stop button. The alarm rang in the background as Dean passionately pounded into Robin's face until he finally released into her mouth and she let it run down her chin as she looked up at him returning her own version of his devilish grin.

"I'm still just getting started. I hope you can keep up!" Robin sprung from her knees and walked off the elevator to wait for him. Dean followed and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the elevator door closed behind him.

"You're my kind of chick!" He said with his tongue sticking out as he readjusted his bag and extended his arm in the direction of his room. He grabbed Robin's butt and was unable to take his eyes off of her. He wiped his face and shook his head to clear his mind. He'd never met a woman who shared his sexual appetite, but seemed so sweet at the same time. It intrigued him to say the least.

While Dean and Robin settled in for their marathon, Seth and Olivia were just leaving the restaurant. As they waited for the limo to come back, they reflected on how glad they were that they had the opportunity to have dinner alone. The more time they seemed to spend alone, the more they liked each other.

"Do you want to come spend some time in my room?" Seth asked as he took her hand to help her into the limo. Olivia wanted to take things slow with Seth, but she could feel her needs for a physical relationship growing.

"Looks like Dean and Robin had some champagne." Olivia picked up the cork that now laid on the floor in an attempt to divert Seth's attention from the fact that she hadn't answered his question.

"I wouldn't touch that. Knowing Dean that could've been up your friend's ass." The two of them laughed as they checked for other common items that their friends possibly turned into sex toys. "You didn't answer my question." Seth's glaring brown eyes made Olivia weak.

"Uh-sure! I'm pretty sure Robin will be with Dean for a while." She laughed before feeling Seth staring at her. She wanted him so bad, but didn't want to come off as a forward groupie. An actual relationship was really important to her. So, she decided to try and keep her legs closed for just a little while longer.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Olivia's heart raced. Her mind was telling her to take things slow with Seth, but her body and heart were begging to feel him on top of her. Even as they rode in the elevator, Seth could feel the tension coming from Olivia.

"What's up, Liv? You seem tense." Seth massaged her shoulders making her body tense up even more.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired or something." She lied and hoped he didn't think she was being prudish.

"Oh….do you want to call it a night?" The sadness in Seth's voice broke Olivia's heart. In her attempt to make sure they built a relationship instead of a fling, she was rejecting him without even realizing it.

"No, no not at all." She grabbed his hand as the elevator stopped on the 22nd floor. He stepped off and guided Olivia by her hips in the direction of his room.

"I'm in room 2215." He gestured down the hall. "Dean is down the other hall so we shouldn't hear their wild sex." Seth laughed, but he was silenced by Olivia's lack of laughter. She had gone from confident in the building of her relationship with Seth to feeling like she wanted what Dean and Robin had.

Seth opened the door to his room and tossed his bag in the closet. He turned quickly to grab Liv.

"Seriously, baby…what's up? Did I do something?" The intensity of his brown eyes and all the feelings she had for him made her an emotional mess. She turned her back to him so he couldn't see the tears she was fighting back. "Liv?!" He turned her around in time to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to just have sex?" She blurted out scaring him a bit.

"What do you mean? Like, right now?" He was confused and trying to say or do anything to make her stop crying.

"I mean-did you just want a woman to have sex with? Dean and Robin are having great sex and we're just talking and hanging out." Seth's heart broke. He couldn't even put his thoughts together at first. He stood in silence for several seconds before taking her hand and leading her to the sofa in his suite.

"Olivia, if I just wanted a fling, I'd have a fling." He brushed a piece of hair from her beautiful face and kissed her on the cheek. "You mean so much more than a fling. I _want_ to spend time talking to you and getting to know you." He could see her body language was loosening up. "I love finding out your little quirks and all your favorite things. I'm not in a rush to get into your body because I know when I do, it'll be great because we took the time to get to know each other." He stood her up and put his hands on her butt as he held her close. "Please don't think that I don't want to have sex. I could've devoured you the first time I saw you, but I could tell you needed more than just some meaningless sexual encounter."

"I just don't want to push you away." Olivia's eyes began to well with tears again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv." He kissed and tasted her lips eagerly before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead. "Now let's get you out of those clothes!" She looked at him with a shocked expression and playfully slapped his arm. "I mean-get you out of those clothes so we can get comfortable and watch a movie... What did you think I meant?" She playfully slapped him again before getting her purse and heading towards the door.

"I have to go to my room and get something to change into. You pick the movie and I'll be right back." She kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave as he grabbed her hand.

"I'll be right here waiting, baby." She finally walked out the door silently wishing that he'd be right there waiting…completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"How about sushi?"

"I could do sushi." Olivia almost absentmindedly responded to Robin's question as her attention was on her phone.

"Who are you texting so intently, Ms. Thompson?" Robin teased her friend knowing full well who she was texting.

"It's just Seth. The guys just got to Pittsburgh and they're going to grab something to eat." Olivia's eyes lit up every time she heard from Seth. Over the past few months they'd become so close that he texted her every day and made plans to see her whenever he had time off.

"Aww I think Dean just sent me a pic." Robin eagerly opened the message from Dean revealing a picture of him sticking his tongue out. A smile spread across her face that she tried to hide. They're _whatevership_ had progressed over the past 4 months. They hadn't been texting every day like Seth and Olivia, but they spent a considerable amount of time teasing the hell out of each other. She knew he was on the road with Renee a majority of the time and even though he said nothing was happening between them, she _knew_ Dean.

The women sat down at their favorite sushi restaurant for lunch. Shortly after they gave their waiter their drink orders, Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?" She had a broad smile across her face after she saw Seth's name on the caller ID.

"Hey there, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice." Seth's voice sounded a little weird, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Seth. Everything ok?" The concern in her voice caused Robin to raise her head from her menu to search Olivia's face for clues of what was wrong.

"Oh yeah everything is awesome. I'm just a little tired." There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Seth continued. "Um-I think I'm just gonna get some takeout and hit the sack for a bit before the house show tonight."

"Oh ok. Well it was nice hearing your voice, baby. Get some rest and we'll talk later."

"You got it, Liv. Have a nice lunch with Robin." He made a kissing sound into the phone the same way he ended most of their convos in the past.

"I will. Bye Seth." Olivia reluctantly hung up her phone and her women's intuition was buzzing. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her almost afraid to talk about it.

"Liv, what's up?" Robin asked as she sipped on her glass of wine the waiter just brought to the table.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I don't think Seth is feeling well or something." She took a gulp of her wine in an attempt to quiet her intuition.

After lunch and a few more glasses of wine than she intended to have, Olivia opened up to Robin as they walked around to do some shopping. Robin browsed the shops, but Olivia couldn't shake the feeling she had.

"What the hell is going on with him, Robin?" Olivia ran her fingers through her hair as Robin pulled down her sunglasses to eye a man walking in their direction.

"What do you mean? You never told me what he said." Robin mumbled as she turned around to blow a kiss at the beautiful, brown skinned stranger with long dreadlocks as he returned her stare.

"Robin!"

"Sorry, sorry...I'm listening. What did Seth say?"

"It wasn't so much of what he said, but the way he said it. Something's going on with him." Olivia looked at her phone to see if she had any text messages from Seth.

"If you feel that strongly about it, why don't you call him and talk to him about it?" Robin's gaze was now focused on an incense burner on one of the street venders' tables.

"You think I should? I mean-I don't know. He said he was tired."

"Give him a few hours. Dean said they have the house show tonight at 7. Try to reach him around 4 or 5." Robin wasn't worried about Olivia's concern with Seth. She had seen the way they interact with each other. It was obvious he cared about her and if something was wrong, she felt confident that he would tell her.

The women eventually wound up at Robin's apartment watching old wrestling documentaries and PPV's on the WWE Network. It was about 4:30 and Olivia could barely keep her eyes off of the clock. She sat looking at the TV screen, nervously shaking her leg without _really_ paying attention to what they were watching.

"Ok what's up, Liv? You just missed a perfectly good shot of Shawn Michaels' ass at Wrestlemania X without even one gasp!" Robin waved her hand in front of Olivia's face to break her daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't shake this feeling." Olivia choked back some tears before glancing at her phone one more time. Robin grabbed her remote and turned the TV off. She sprung from the couch and ran her fingers through her newly straightened hair.

"That's it! If you're this worried about Seth, I say we take a road trip!"

"What?! That's crazy!"

"No it's not! Dean jokingly mentioned he would love to see me tonight. I'll tell him I'm coming alone so you don't have to worry about him spilling the beans to Seth."

"But-"

"No 'Buts'! I'll drive!" Once Robin had an idea, she wouldn't rest until it was complete. She knew the only thing that would put Liv's mind at rest would be to see that Seth is okay.

The women threw some clothes in a bag and hopped in the car headed for I-76 West. Olivia actually felt a little better knowing that she'd be able to see that Seth was ok for herself. After being on the road for a while, Olivia fell asleep just as Robin's phone rang and she could see that it was Dean calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy." Dean's raspy voice gave Robin goosebumps. "How far are you?"

"I still have about an hour and a half to go." Robin checked to make sure Olivia was still sleep and didn't wake up talking and blow the surprise.

"Great. I can't wait to taste you-I mean see you. I gave your name to the guard at the backstage door."

"You're so nasty! I'll see you soon, Dean."

"Ciao, baby." Robin hung up and looked around before pushing the gas pedal down a little harder. She wanted to see Dean as soon as possible.

Pushing the speed limit on 76 paid off because the women were just outside of Pittsburgh within an hour instead of the hour and a half Robin anticipated.

"Should we check into a hotel?" Olivia asked nervously as she checked her makeup and hair in the mirror.

"Nah, let's wait until we see the guys first. I planned to stay with Dean and it would seem odd if I told him I was getting a room of my own." Robin pulled into the parking lot of the Consol Energy Center and drove around to the back as Dean told her to and quickly pulled into a space. "You ready, Liv?" Olivia exhaled deeply to try and rid herself of the nervousness of surprising Seth.

"Yes…I think so. Let's go before I lose my nerve!" Olivia hopped out of the car and adjusted the cleavage baring shirt she borrowed from Robin.

"You look great, Liv! He'll be happy that you surprised him. Don't worry." The two women walked up to the guard at the backstage door and flashed their prettiest smiles.

"Good evening, ladies. Names please."

"Hi, I'm Robin Kendall and this is my guest Olivia Thompson." Robin knew it was a gamble to try and sneak Olivia in to see Seth without the guard having her name, but she tried to stay confident and positive.

"Okay, Ms. Kendall. I have you on my list, but I don't have your guest. I'm sorry I can't let her in." The very tall guard eyed Olivia as if he wanted to eat her. He licked his lips as his eyes fell on her cleavage. "Olivia is more than welcome to stay out here with me until you're done." Feeling disgusted, frustrated and nervous, Olivia was in no mood to be hit on by some fake ass cop with a clipboard.

"If you stare any longer, I'm gonna have to charge you admission!" Olivia barked at the guard before Robin pulled her away with a chuckle. The women noticed some lower pitched laughter coming from behind them, near the buses of some of the wrestlers.

"Is there a problem?" A strong voice with a British accent came out of nowhere.

"Only one of these ladies is on my list." The guard had his feelings hurt by Olivia and was a bit embarrassed at this point.

"Well, that must be a mistake. Olivia is my guest and I'm positive I put her name on the backstage list." As the women turned to see who had come to their rescue, they saw Wade Barrett step out of the shadows of the buses accompanied by Big Show. His knuckles were taped and he had on his boots as if he had just gotten done wrestling. He was a bit sweaty, but it looked great on him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barrett. There must've been a mistake." The guard got up off his stool to open the door for Wade, Olivia, Robin and Big Show.

"No problem. Come on ladies." Big Show chimed in as he walked through the door extending his arm for Robin to take as he escorted her into the building.

Once they were inside, Robin chatted with Big Show while Olivia spoke to Wade.

"Do you happen to know where I can find Dean?" Robin craned her neck to look around Big Show.

"His match just ended. I can show you where he is." Big Show extended his arm for Robin to take once again before leading her down the hall.

"Hey Liv, he's gonna take me to Dean. You want to come find Seth?" Robin tried to keep up with Big Show's giant strides.

"I can take you to him, if that's what you want." Wade flashed his boyish smile making Olivia blush.

"No, I think I better go. I'm trying to surprise him. Thanks for getting me in, Wade." Olivia shyly smiled at Wade before turning to walk away feeling Wade's stare on her.

"Anytime, love. Anytime at all."

Big Show led the women to an area where a few wrestlers were sitting after their matches. Dean was sitting down talking with Cesaro, Roman and a few of the divas including Renee Young. Renee's arm was around Dean's shoulders and Robin could feel the rage building inside. She tried to push it down because Dean wasn't hers. She technically had no right to be jealous. Dean popped up from his seat almost making Renee fall over.

"Hey there!" Dean approached Robin as her arm was still draped over Big Show's arm. "What's this about?" He gestured to their interlocked arms.

"Oh, Big Show was gracious enough to escort me to you." Robin fanned the tiny flame of jealousy she saw in Dean's eyes.

"Well, thanks Show, but I got it from here." Dean pulled Robin away from Big Show and wrapped his arm around her waist. Robin giggled at the audacity of Dean to be jealous of Big Show when she just caught him cuddling with Renee Young.

"Are those tiny flecks of green I see in those stunning blue eyes?" Robin teased Dean before planting a casual kiss on his cheek.

"I don't do jealous, baby!" Dean winked before acknowledging Olivia. "Hey Liv, is Seth expecting you?" Olivia's stomach was already in knots and that didn't' help.

"Um-no he isn't. Do you know where he is?" Olivia was regretting ever agreeing to that road trip.

"Uh-yeah I think he's in the locker room. I'll take you back there." Dean gave Robin a puzzling look that she couldn't decipher. It was like he wanted her to read his expression, but she couldn't grasp what he was trying to say.

The three of them walked into the locker room to see Seth sitting on a bench while a brunette with a flirtatious laugh straddled him. Olivia's jaw dropped and the feeling in the pit of her stomach was finally confirmed.

"Seth?" Olivia managed to say his name even though she was breathless. Seth's face turned red as he shot up from the bench.

"Liv! What are you doing here?" He tried to run up to her and push her out of the room.

"Who was that, Seth?" Olivia felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's a friend I link up with whenever I come to Pittsburgh. It's nothing!" Seth tried desperately to wrap his arms around Olivia, but she kept pushing him away.

"Seth? Is everything ok?" The brunette appeared in the doorway and Dean pulled Robin away from the situation knowing she wasn't above slapping a bitch.

"Everything's fine, Brittany. I'll be back in a second." Seth tried to diffuse the situation without drawing the attention of the other wrestlers. He didn't want to get a reputation for backstage drama.

"No, you can go back to _Brittany_ right now. I don't have anything to say to you!" Olivia started walking away just as Seth grabbed her arm.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you! I really care about you."

"Oh now you care about me, but you were about to fuck _Brittany_ five minutes ago until I showed up." Olivia slapped Seth as hard as she could before finally walking away. Robin ran after her as she headed for the door.

"Liv! Wait!" Robin caught up with her just as she was about to head out to the arena parking lot.

"I'm good, Robin. I just need some air."

"I'm coming with you!" Robin reached in her purse for her car keys.

"No, I need to be alone. Go back to Dean. I'll be outside when you're ready." Olivia left before Robin could respond. Robin looked back at Dean who was standing at the end of the hall and shrugged her shoulders. Dean walked towards her and hugged her as he could see tears falling from her eyes.

"How the hell could he do this to her? I thought he was different from the other wrestlers!" Robin sobbed into Dean's shoulder. He knew he was in no position to say anything about the somewhat promiscuous nature of the pro wrestler. So, he just held her for the moment.

Outside of the arena, Olivia paced the parking lot not knowing what to do or where to go. She wasn't in the mood to face the stupid security guard so she wandered behind the buses near some town cars. She was so mad at herself for believing Seth would be different from any other wrestler.

" _Maybe I should have just fucked him and left it at that._ " Olivia said to herself while leaning against one of the town cars. She rested her face in her hands and tried to make some sense of why she was so upset over a guy who wasn't technically her boyfriend. The closing of a car door broke her out of her daze. She heard voices coming towards her, but she couldn't make them out. There were more car doors closing and one of the voices was startlingly close to her.

"Olivia?" The man's voice made her jump off of the car and grab her chest.

"Oh my Gosh! You scared the shit outta me!" Olivia raised her head to see Wade standing there once again flashing his boyish smile.

"Sorry, Love. Are you okay?" He walked over to her and swept her hair back to see her tear stained face.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a rough night." Olivia fiddled with her fingers trying not to stare into Wade's striking green eyes.

"That's no good. Anything I can do to help?" Wade placed his hand on her back to comfort her.

"No, I'm just waiting for my friend Robin to come out."

"Well, how about I wait with you?" Wade moved in front of her and took her chin in his hand.

"You don't have to do that." A smile came across her face because Wade's sweetness was exactly what she needed at that moment.

"It's a bit nippy out here. How about we go for a ride in my car?" Olivia wanted to get away from the arena and Seth as quickly as possible, but she wasn't so sure she should go with Wade. "I promise to be the perfect gentleman. It's just a ride, love." Wade bent down so he could look Olivia directly in the eye. How could she resist that?

"Okay…" Wade opened the door to the backseat of his town car for Olivia and closed it behind her before walking to the other side and hopping into the car himself. He scooted over and put his arm around her.

"Let's cheer you up a bit!" Nestling into his long arms, it felt natural to Olivia. His cologne made her want to get closer. She rested her head on his chest and he placed his chin on the top of her head bringing her in closer. She had made her decision at that moment not to fight the comfort Wade was offering. As the driver left the arena parking lot, she knew this could be exactly what she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

EXPLICIT CONTENT!

CHAPTER 5

The sting of her incident with Seth was becoming a distant memory as Olivia allowed Wade's cologne to carry her away. The sound of his voice resonated in his chest as Olivia laid her head against his hard body. Wade fell quiet for a while and Olivia hoped she wasn't keeping him from anything…or anyone.

"If you have plans for tonight, I can text my friend to meet me somewhere." Olivia didn't want her time with Wade to end and secretly hoped he didn't have anything to do.

"I don't have any plans. I'm all yours tonight, beautiful." His smile was like salve for her broken heart.

"What would you like to do? I don't want to sulk about Seth anymore." Olivia perked up and straightened her shirt as she sat up to look at Wade. He rubbed his beard and looked down as he laughed to himself. "What's so funny?" Olivia smoothed her hair to make sure she didn't have a piece of hair sticking up or something.

"I'm not laughing at you, love. I was laughing because I was going to suggest that we go back to my hotel room and relax, but I'm not sure how your _boyfriend_ would feel about that." Olivia wasn't sure if he was trying to rile her up or if he was genuinely concerned about what Seth would think about them spending time alone, but she didn't care. She scooted close to Wade again and gently kissed his cheek.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Maybe she was fueled by heartache or by Wade sitting there looking delicious in his dark blue hoodie, but she felt her inner Robin coming out.

"Well, then let's go." Wade smiled before returning a light peck on the cheek. "Driver, please take us to the Marriott downtown." Olivia took out her phone to text Robin and noticed she had several missed calls from her. She was probably worried sick by now.

 _"Hey Robin. I'm fine. Meet me at the Downtown Marriott in the morning. Have a goodnight!"_ No sooner than she hit send, she got a return message from Robin.

 _"Liv! Thank God! I was looking for you! Dean and I are staying at the Marriott too. I'll meet you in the lobby in the morning."_ Olivia didn't want to tell Robin she was with Wade yet. It was best to see where the night went first.

As soon as they reached the hotel, Wade whisked Olivia up to his room. It overlooked the gorgeous Pittsburgh skyline. While Olivia enjoyed the view, Wade poured the drinks.

"Here you go, dear." He handed Olivia a glass of red wine, but he just drank water.

"You're not having any wine?" Olivia sipped at her wine while examining the tight t shirt that was now hugging his incredible abs. She had no idea that was under his hoodie.

"None for me. I gotta keep this tight." He said lifting his shirt revealing his abs.

"Well, damn! I mean-I'm sorry!" Olivia covered her face in embarrassment.

"No worries!" Wade took the glass from Olivia and gently pushed her into the wall. He had to bend down to kiss her, but she was worth it. "How about a breath of fresh air?" He gestured towards the balcony with a look of trouble in his eyes.

"Sure! Let's go." Olivia slid the balcony door open and stepped out into the brisk January air. She rested her hands on the concrete balcony and looked out over the buzzing city nightlife. Wade walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips before wrapping his arms around her body. Her heart raced as he bent down to kiss her on the neck.

"It's a beautiful night and I'm glad I get to spend it with you." He continued to kiss her on the neck before standing up and letting her feel the erection through his sweat pants. Olivia couldn't speak. She had always had a thing for Wade Barrett, but 4 months ago she never would've guessed that she'd be contemplating rebound sex with him to get over Seth Rollins.

"Wade, wait." She tried to pull her body away from his, but his strong hands pulled her right back.

"Do you really want me to stop? If you do, I'll stop right now." Wade bent her over the concrete balcony and thrust his pelvis into her ass letting her feel his full erection. "Do you want me to stop?" Olivia moaned at the thought of feeling him inside of her.

"I don't know…I-we should stop." Olivia backed her ass up into Wade grinding on him, giving him a totally contradictory message from what she was saying. Wade moaned before pulling her into a standing position and wrapping his arms around her body again.

"That wasn't very convincing. Do you want me to stop?" He passionately kissed her neck while letting his hands explore her body and unbuttoning her jeans. They were up on the 25th floor and no one could see them from the waist down because of the concrete barrier. So, Wade knew things would be discreet. "Talk to me, Olivia. Tell me what you want me to do." He began unzipping her jeans and simultaneously slipping down her panties. "I want you. Do you want me?" He whispered directly in her ear as his hands rubbed her already wet slit.

"Oh my God…" Olivia moaned feeling like she should stop him, but she just didn't have the willpower. She hadn't been having sex with Seth and her body was yearning for the touch of a man. The fact that it's Wade's touch nearly sent her into overload. Her moan was his greenlight. He pulled her jeans down all the way and took them off along with her shoes. He stood up pressing his erection into her back and returned his attention to her body as he wrapped his arm around the inside of her thigh massaging her clit with his large hands before slipping his middle finger inside of her.

"Turn around." Wade guided Olivia to turn around and lean back onto the concrete. He spread her legs and got on his knees in front of her letting his tongue roam free between her legs. Olivia moaned loudly, but didn't care if anybody heard. Her legs shook uncontrollably as Wade stuck his tongue inside of her before taking it out and sucking her clit. Wade stood up and allowed her to feel his length poking into her side. "I've got to have you right now." Wade turned her around once again bending her over the concrete balcony.

"Oh shit!" Olivia threw her attempt to be coy right out the window. Wade plunged himself into Olivia from behind drawing a chorus of moans from both of them. He plunged deep and slow at first. Then he increased his speed as Olivia screamed out in pleasure. The sound of his body smacking into Olivia's ass turned both of them on.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck!" Wade grabbed her hips and she met his thrust by throwing her ass into him. He stood her up straight and wrapped his arms around her while he continued to plow into her. Right before he exploded, he pulled out and collapsed in ecstasy against the sliding glass door. Olivia turned around to see Wade standing there without pants and physically spent.

"That was one hell of a way to cheer me up!" She couldn't take her eyes off of Wade's large still semi erect penis as she bit her lower lip. Once he realized she was staring at him, he puts his hands on his hips in a superman pose.

"If you stare much longer, I might have to charge you admission." He winked as he used Olivia's own line on her.

"Very cute, Mr. Barrett. Very cute!" The two of them went back in to the room to get out of the cold night air.

While Olivia and Wade had just had amazing, balcony sex, Dean was holding Robin while she complained about Seth.

"He even called her to say he just wanted to hear her voice. What the hell was that about? He just turned around and linked up with some groupie chick!" Robin ranted as Dean rubbed his eager hand all over her body. He had been trying to get Robin's clothes off for over 2 hours with no luck.

 _"If I don't get laid tonight, I'm gonna fuckin kill Seth!"_ Dean thought to himself as he watched Robin lay there almost in tears over the way Seth had treated Olivia.

"I know, baby. I tried to give you the eye at the arena to let you know Seth had another chick there." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Dean knew they were a mistake. Robin quickly sat up on the bed and looked at Dean.

" _That's_ what that weird ass look was about?! You knew about this shit?!"

"Look, I don't get involved in other people's relationships. How was I supposed to know they didn't have an understanding like we do?" Once again, Dean knew his words were an immediate mistake. _"Fuck! I'm screwed!"_ He thought to himself, slapping his forehead. Robin's response surprised Dean. She didn't yell or throw something at him. He was right! They did have an _understanding_ that they weren't exclusive. As much as it burned her up that he was probably sleeping with Renee, she had no right to approach him about it. He wasn't her man.

"You know what, Dean. You're right!" She stood up from the bed and walked over to her bag. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" Dean looked confused.

"Sure… is everything cool?" Dean inched to the end of the bed and stood up to walk towards her without ever taking his eyes off of her.

"Why wouldn't everything be cool?" Her smile was loaded and Dean could clearly see that. "Can you unzip my dress, honey?" She turned around and swooped her long dark hair out of the way. Dean unzipped the dress wanting to devour her right then and there. She could feel him placing gentle kisses down her back. "Down, Dean. There's a warm shower with my name on it." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't want him trying to sneak in for shower sex.

 _"I want a little sugar in my bowl…"_

Robin sang her favorite sultry Nina Simone song as she lathered up.

" _I want a little sweetness down in my soul…"_

She took her time carefully lathering and shaving. She needed some time to cool off from her and Dean's conversation. Rinsing off, she heard some music coming from under the bathroom door. It was hard to make out the song, so she quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around her naked body.

Opening the bathroom door, she was met by the voice of Nina Simone singing "I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl". She turned the corner to see that Dean had lit some candles and was lying on the bed.

"What is all this?" Robin was so surprised that she forgot she was supposed to be mad at Dean.

"I heard you singing this song in the shower. You sounded great, Tweety." Dean smiled and kissed Robin on her collarbone.

"Tweety? Who the hell is that?" She found herself getting lost in his tender kisses on her neck and chest just above the towel. This was a different side of Dean.

"Your name is Robin and you sing like a songbird. So, I called you Tweety." He pulled her towel off as she tried to make the connection.

"So you're just gonna give me a nickname out of the blue?" She tried to fight the urge to moan as his kisses had made their way all the way down to her belly button.

"Yep, what are you gonna do about?" Dean got on his knees in between her legs and gave her a sinister grin as if he were holding a loaded gun. He gave her one firm lick causing her to moan before pushing her down on the bed. "That's what I thought!" Dean proclaimed his victory by diving face first into her and using his tongue to make her scream his name. Robin actually liked the nickname but she kept her mouth shut and let Dean lick her into submission for the rest of the night.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia and Wade had been lying in bed for hours since their second round of earth moving sex.

"Anything, love."

"Has Seth had a lot of women accompany him backstage over the past few months?" Wade looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"I must not have done a good job if you're asking me about Seth."

"No! You were amazing! I was just curious about how stupid I looked thinking I was the only woman in his life." She turned her head away to hide her tears.

"Sweetheart, you don't look stupid in all this. He looks like a bloody idiot for messing up an opportunity with a beauty like you!" Olivia smiled at Wade and snuggled back into his arms. "From the first time I saw you-or should I say when you ran into me- I was captivated by you. I had no intention of just letting you go. Seth's little pansy punches didn't trouble me." He rubbed his beard as he looked down at Olivia. "I took it easy on him for your sake, but he won't be so lucky next time." Olivia felt fickle as she found herself turned on by Wade's somewhat brutish comments. He clearly wanted her and she didn't have to play the guessing game to find that out.

Wade kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep with her wrapped tightly in his arms. Olivia didn't fight it. It felt so natural and she knew she could lay in his arms forever.

 ****Please feel free to comment/review. More chapters will be posted soon! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"What are you having for dinner?" Dean drew confused looks from Roman, Seth and Cesaro as he seemed to be having a mushy conversation with Robin. Dean has never been the boyfriend type, but his friends saw him quickly transforming as he and Robin spoke on the phone more and more frequently.

"I'm just having some chicken stir fry and a glass of wine. Liv might come over for dinner if she doesn't have to work late." Robin's cheeks were hurting from smiling as she relished in the fact that Dean's raspy voice had become a staple in her evening routine.

"Well, you enjoy and I'll give you a call before I hit the hay tonight."

"Sounds good, honey."

"Later, Tweety." Dean hung up the phone with a smile before noticing his 3 car mates, including Roman who was driving, staring at him with a " _WTF?"_ look on their faces. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?" Dean returned the stare to each of them.

"You got a girlfriend!" Cesaro blurted out.

"Yeah, man. You got it bad!" Roman looked at Dean's eyes through the rear view mirror and shook his head.

"Was Liv with her?" Seth was the only one not giving Dean a hard time because he was too busy trying to figure out what was up with Olivia.

"First of all, everybody shut the fuck up. Second, Rollins I told you I'm not spying on her for you anymore, dude." For the past two months, Dean had been asking Robin about Olivia and he was sick of doing Seth's dirty work. Olivia refused to return Seth's calls or texts and it was driving him crazy.

"Is it so bad to say you're feeling her?" Roman asked Dean. "She's a bad chick and for some reason, she digs your crazy ass." The guys all laughed except for Seth.

"I can admit that I dig her a lot, but she's not my woman or anything!" Dean looked out the window trying not to think about Robin. The more he tried to forget her, the more the vivid visions of her smooth mahogany skin were in his head.

Back in Pennsylvania, Robin and Olivia laughed over dinner about their special wrestler friends. Olivia had been spending a lot of time talking to Wade ever since they spent the night together in January. He had even sent her flowers and made a surprise visit to Olivia's job.

"Robin, I have a dilemma." Liv took a sip of her wine and braced herself on the table. "Wade told me that he's going to have a last minute build with Seth for the championship at Wrestlemania since Randy Orton got hurt." Robin slowly lowered her glass and set it on the table.

"Get the hell out of here! Does Seth know you're seeing Wade?"

"I don't think so. I haven't talked to Seth since Pittsburgh. I don't feel like I owe him any information about my personal life!" Olivia refilled her wine glass and guzzled it quickly.

"You don't owe him a damn thing, girl. I'm just wondering how long you can turn Wade's backstage invitations down. You can't hide from Seth forever, Liv." Robin placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder before clearing the table.

"Do you think I should call Seth and get closure? It's not like we were in an actual relationship."

"No you weren't, but I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. You had deep feelings and maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but Seth has been getting Dean to ask me about you." Olivia's hand dropped from her wine glass onto the table.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" She stood and paced the dining room for a few moments. "What am I supposed to do, Robin? I'm really starting to care for Wade and he actually puts forth the effort to show me that he wants me. Am I supposed to risk all that to find closure with Seth?"

"You need to do what's best for you, Liv. If you don't want to tell Seth anything, you don't have to. Just do your thing, but stop hiding from him!" Robin laughed as she playfully tapped Olivia's shoulder. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Wade invited you to Wrestlemania in a few weeks. Are you gonna go?" Robin studied Olivia's face and could tell she was searching for an excuse not to go.

"Wade mentioned taking me to some of the events that weekend. I'm just not sure." Olivia hung her head.

"Stop it, Liv! You've got a fine ass, 6'7 British man who is crazy about you! I love you to death, but if you don't want him, I might have to climb that tree!" The women laughed as Olivia lightly kicked Robin's chair.

"Now Robin you know you only have eyes for a certain _'Lunatic Fringe'!_ " Olivia gazed at Robin's face to get the real deal on her and Dean. Robin covered her face before finishing her glass of wine.

"You got me there, Liv! It's been a while since a man has had me sprung like this!" Robin reached for the bottle of wine.

"I never thought I'd see that day that a man would tame your freaky ass!" Olivia tilted her glass towards Robin so she could fill it one last time.

"Who said anything about being tamed?!" Robin filled each of their glasses. "I'll never be tamed, but let's toast to men who know exactly how to lay the pipe!" The two women laughed again and toasted for one last time before calling it a night.

Later that night as Robin prepared for bed, she heard her phone ring and saw that it was Dean.

"Hey you." She slid under her covers after turning the lights off.

"Hey there, Tweety. Are you all ready for bed?"

"Yep. I just got under the covers."

"I wish I was there with you." Dean seemed to be whispering and Robin picked up on it right away.

"Why are you whispering?" Normally Dean's voice automatically made her wet, but not that time. He was clearly hiding something.

"What? I'm not whispering. I'm just leaving the arena and I don't want everybody in my business. That's all."

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Robin gave her phone a confused expression as if Dean could see her.

"You know that's not my style, Tweety." Robin could hear some kind of commotion over the phone.

"That's exactly why I thought it was weird that you were whispering." There was silence for a few minutes that pissed Robin off and made her want to hang up the phone. "Look, Dean. You seem preoccupied or something. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Before Dean could respond she hung up her phone.

She was absolutely pissed. Her mind automatically went to him being with Renee and her giving him a blowjob while he was on the phone with her. Just as she calmed herself down by repeating what had become her mantra, " _He's not your man!"_ she heard a knock at her door. It was almost midnight, so she grabbed the baseball bat from behind the sofa.

"Who is it?" She yelled with aggravation in her voice.

"Why don't you open the door and see, Tweety?" Only one person in the world called her Tweety. She quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She embraced Dean, but thought about her appearance for a second. She was wearing a long night shirt with a picture of Tweety Bird on it. She picked it up shortly after Dean gave her the nickname. "I look like crap!" She tried to smooth down her hair and cover her face so Dean couldn't see her.

"Stop that! You look tasty, as usual!" He pulled her hands from her face and placed them around his neck as he went in for a kiss.

"Seriously, Dean…what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Baltimore for Raw!" She pushed him back on to the sofa and straddled him.

"I skipped out after my match and jetted all the way here to satisfy my craving for some chocolate." Dean kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth and simultaneously lifting up her night shirt discovering she wasn't wearing any panties. "Do you even own panties?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think they just get in the way." She returned his kiss and slipped the shirt over her head.

"That's my Tweety!" Before they knew it, they were rolling around on the couch. Needless to say, Robin attempted to wake up for work the next day, but Dean was very successful in getting her to call off.

Tuesday morning left Olivia with a few regrets about drinking so many glasses of wine with Robin last night.

" _Uh, my head is killing me!_ " Olivia searched her desk for the travel size bottle of Tylenol she typically kept at work. She heard her phone vibrating in her purse and reached to see who it was. " _Dammit, Seth! What the hell do you want?_ " She thought to herself wanting to answer the phone and cuss him out. Instead of answering, she sent him a text.

 _"Seth, I don't know what you want or what you feel like you need to say, but you need to stop calling me! Leave me alone! Isn't one Pennsylvania groupie enough for you? Bye!"_ As soon as she hit send, her heart sank. She couldn't understand how he could be such an asshole in the first place. Seth sent her a text back almost immediately.

 _"I'm sorry, Liv. Please, let me explain Pittsburgh!"_ She tossed her phone back into her purse needing a moment to think about things. Just as she was thinking of texting Seth back, her phone vibrated again. It was Wade calling. He was right on time.

"Hi Wade." She said with a shaky voice.

"Hey Love. What's the matter?" Wade sounded like he was getting out of a car.

"Oh nothing. I think I just had a bit too much to wine last night with Robin."

"Ah, girl's night, huh? I thought you sounded tipsy on the phone last night." She could hear the laughter in Wade's voice. "Well, take it easy and make sure to hydrate, Love." Wade's voice seemed to be bouncing as if he were walking or running.

"Are you going for a run or something?"

"No, I just got in the ring and I'm warming up to go over my match with Seth." Olivia's heart dropped and she found it hard to catch her breath.

"Oh…are you alone right now?" Olivia felt the beads of sweat forming above her brow.

"No. A bunch of guys are here. Seth just walked in. I'll give you a call later, Love." Wade hung up before Olivia could think of a reasonable response. For some reason, she felt nervous that Wade might say something to Seth about their interaction over the past few months. _"Why should I be nervous? Why should I even care?"_ She tried to shake off the nerves and get back to work, but all she could do was think about Seth and Wade. It was clear that the rest of her day was shot.

Back in Robin's apartment, the _Lunatic Lovebirds_ were just getting out of bed around noon. Robin had been trying to get up for hours, but with each attempt, Dean would wrap his strong arms around her and pull her back.

"Don't you have to be at the taping of Smack Down tonight?" Robin didn't want to seem like she was trying to kick Dean out, but the more he stayed, the more possessive she found herself becoming.

"Nope." Dean quickly rolled over and pulled Robin in to his body. "I have off tonight and I'm all yours, Tweety." With each kiss he placed on her neck, she scooted her butt back into his pelvis. Their bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly.

"Well, how about we take a shower?" Robin broke free from his grip and stood on the floor in front of him to make sure he saw exactly what she was proposing.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go!" Dean sprinted into the bathroom and quickly turned on the water. "Get your ass in here!" By the sound of his voice, she could tell he was already in the shower. Robin was getting ready to join him in the bathroom as she heard his phone beep. It was a text message.

" _Should I look?_ " Robin contemplated the blatant invasion of Dean's privacy. Before she met him, she would never even care who was texting a guy she was with, but he was different. She hated to admit it, but he was. She quickly picked up the phone and noticed Dean didn't have a password. " _Of course this crazy motherfucker doesn't have a password!_ " She clicked on the message and saw that it was from Renee.

 _"Hey Dean. I'm gonna miss you tonight, but I left something on your phone to hold you over until we see each other tomorrow. Check your pics…"_ Robin could feel the rage building already, but she had to see what Renee was talking about. As she figured out how to access Dean's pictures, she could hear him calling her from the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, honey." She frantically swiped through his phone to see what Renee was talking about…and she finally saw it. Renee had left 2 naked pictures on Dean's phone. It looked like they were taken in a hotel room. Robin needed to know more! She returned to the text message and geared herself up to pretend to be Dean. She tousled her hair and adopted a crazy facial expression like his to get into character.

 _"Nice. When did you take those?"_ Robin knew less was more when pretending to be Dean. He never expressed too much emotion. No smiley faces or anything. She tried to muffle the beep as Renee texted back.

 _"I took them on Monday when you came to my hotel room before raw. I had to snap them while you were in the shower. Since I was already naked, the rest was easy ;)."_ Robin's blood boiled as she put the timeline together.

"This son of a bitch fucked her before Raw and shot to Pennsylvania to fuck me after his match!" At this point Robin wasn't just murmuring to herself. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What'd you say, Tweety?" Dean was in the shower completely unaware of what had just taken place.

"Oh I got your ' _Tweety'_!" Robin stormed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

"Ahh! What the fuck was that about?!" Dean jumped out of the shower and reached for his towel. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean was pissed, but he smirked as he noticed Robin standing there completely naked.

"You fucked her yesterday!" Robin was so mad she didn't realize she hadn't given him enough information to know what the hell she was talking about.

"Huh? Tweety, you know I think it's sexy when you're crazy, but I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dean tried to walk towards Robin, but she kept backing up until she was back in her bedroom. She grabbed his phone with tears in her eyes.

"You fucked Renee on Monday before Raw?!" Robin threw his phone at him and ran to put her Tweety Bird shirt back on in the living room.

"What are you talking about? I didn't fuck Renee or anybody else!" Dean followed her into the living room with the towel wrapped around his waist. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Robin pointed at his phone before shoving him in the chest.

"Check your text messages!" Robin waited while Dean looked through the messages and then checked the pictures Renee was talking about.

"Wait, I never got this message."

"I know you didn't. I did while you were waiting for me in the shower!" Robin passed Dean to go back in the bedroom and throw his things in a bag. "You should really be more careful of who you leave your phone with while you're in the shower!" Robin barked referring to both Renee and herself. She stuffed his clothes into the bag he brought with him without realizing he needed to get dressed.

"You responded to her message pretending to be me?!"

"Yes! I did! I'm glad I did! That was the only way to find out the type of guy you really are!" Robin continued stuffing his things into the bag taking periodic breaks to give him the finger. "I knew you were fucking her, but to fuck her and then come fuck me a few hours later is just tacky!" Robin pushed the bag into Dean's naked chest. "Get out!"

"That's not what happened at all! This is fucking ridiculous!" Dean roughly ran his fingers through his hair and down over his face. "My room was across the hall from hers. She asked to use my phone because something was up with hers. I got in the shower, but it was my own shower in _my own_ room!" Dean's head snapped as he realized he was explaining himself to Robin as if she were his girlfriend or wife.

"Oh yeah that's believable! I've seen the way she's all over you backstage!" Robin noticed a somewhat stoic expression come across Dean's face.

"Why the hell am I even trying to explain this? We had an arrangement, remember? I don't keep tabs on you and you don't keep tabs on me! I'd certainly never go through your fuckin phone!" Dean sifted through his bag to find a pair of sweat pants and quickly slipped them on. "You don't have to believe me, but I won't stand here for _this_ shit! See ya toots!" Dean gave Robin a rough kiss on the cheek and left the apartment leaving her standing there in a daze.

Everything escalated so quickly and so many emotions were swirling through Robin. She was so upset with herself for losing her cool. Somehow she had forgotten her mantra " _He's not your man_ ". Looking down at her Tweety Bird t shirt, she wanted to call Dean back so badly, but she knew he was pissed and probably wouldn't answer her call. So, she just walked into her room and fell back on her bed. The fact that her sheets smelled like him certainly didn't help.

"Damn!" She felt tears welling in her eyes. For the first time since the 6th grade, she cried her eyes out over a boy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I really wish you were coming with me, Robin!" Liv was tossing her outfits on her bed as Robin rolled them and placed them in the suitcase.

"Nah, I'm fine. You go and enjoy your time with Wade!" Robin was trying her best to hide her sadness. She wasn't sad that she'd be missing the backstage experience at Wrestlemania. She was upset that she hadn't spoken to Dean in about two weeks and it seemed to be throwing her whole life out of whack.

"I hope it's not because of Dean because Wade told you he could put your name on the list."

"No, really. I'm fine, Liv. I have a lot of work to catch up on anyway." The lie burned the back of Robin's throat, but she couldn't let Olivia see that not having Dean in her life was killing her.

"Robin, how long have we been friends?" Olivia stopped packing long enough to put her hands on her hips and look Robin in the eye.

"Since elementary school. Why?" Robin continued rolling the clothes to keep them from wrinkling.

"I know you, Robin. Why can't you just say you miss Dean? You've lost a certain spark." Olivia pulled the dress out that she was going to wear to the Hall of Fame ceremony and placed it in her garment bag.

"What spark? I'm still me!" Robin tried to rustle up some sass, but Olivia wasn't convinced.

"Save the act for someone who doesn't know you! Just like you called me out on Seth, I'm calling you out on Dean. You two try to act like you don't care what the other one does, but you're not fooling anybody!" Olivia walked over to Robin and stood her up from the bed where she was sitting. "I noticed how you two feel about each other months ago! Roman and the guys noticed it too! Why don't you just call him?"

"No! I-I wouldn't even know what to say! Besides, you still haven't talked to Seth!" Olivia walked Robin over to her full length mirror.

"We're not talking about me and Seth right now, but you could start by being honest with Dean! Look at yourself Robin." She held her hands on Robin's arms. "You've lost the spunk that you've had ever since I first met you when you pushed Alex Hernandez down in the dirt at recess for trying to hit you!" The two of them laughed, but Robin's eyes soon filled with tears.

"I can't be this hung up on a guy, right?"

"It's called _caring_ for a man, Robin. I knew you'd get bit by the _relationship_ bug sooner or later." Olivia winked at her and continued to pack.

"Uh, don't say that word!" Robin stood in the mirror trying to shake the word "relationship" from her head and noticing for the first time that she really had lost her spark.

After dropping Olivia off at the airport for her flight to Detroit on Friday night, Robin decided to treat herself to a glass of wine and a binge marathon of House of Cards. Just as she settled in for her second episode and her 3rd glass of wine, her phone rang. The sound of her phone almost annoyed her and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?!" She took a glance at the caller ID afterwards noticing her tone was a bit hostile. It was Dean. "Um-Dean? Hello?"

"Hey Robin. This is Roman." Roman was clearly sneaking to call her because he was whispering. "I'm calling from Dean's phone and I don't have a lot of time."

"Hey Roman. Is everything okay?" Robin sobered up at the thought of something having happened to Dean.

"Yeah-yeah, everything's cool. I just wanted to talk to you about Wrestlemania. Dean would kill me if he knew I was calling you, but I know he would really like to see you this weekend." Robin fell silent not knowing exactly what was happening.

"Um-did he tell you that?"

"No, you know Dean. He's been botching matches and screwing up promos. He's not himself and I know it's because he misses you."

"He doesn't need me! He has Renee! He should be fine! I have to go Roman!"

"Don't hang up! Listen, Robin. I know the two of you are two peas in a stubborn ass pod. He's not into Renee. He told us about the pictures and he said he didn't know anything about them. Can you please just come out to Detroit and talk to him?" Robin was pissed that Roman called to plead his case. She didn't care if he was botching matches. He hurt her.

"Why should I believe you, Roman? You're one of his best friends. Why _wouldn't_ you lie for him?"

"Dean doesn't lie! He doesn't give a fuck if somebody doesn't like him for telling the truth and you know that!" As soon as the words left Roman's mouth, Robin knew he was speaking the truth. Dean always said Shame was a wasted emotion and lying was for cowards.

"Ok. So what do you want me to do? He hasn't tried calling me or anything."

"No he hasn't but you haven't called him either. You both care for each other, but you're too stubborn and stuck in your ' _free spirit'_ ways! Ever since he met you, he hasn't been messing with any other women. He was always on the phone with you!" Robin laughed internally as she pictured how long Roman had been holding this lecture in. He probably wanted to superman punch both of them right about now.

"I hear you, Roman, but I honestly don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me. There's a flight from Philly to Detroit at 9:15 am tomorrow. Can you be on it?" Robin looked at the time and the almost empty bottle of wine before responding.

"Uh-sure! I can make it!" She immediately got up and went into her bedroom to see what she had to wear.

"Cool. I think your flight will get here around 11. I'll send a car to pick you up. Dean has media appearances most of the day tomorrow, but he'll be at the stadium early on Sunday. You can surprise him backstage." Robin could hear a smile in Roman's voice. It sounded sexy and Robin thought about making a comment on it, but she stopped herself. Her spark was definitely starting to come back!

"Sounds good, Roman. Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I'm just happy that my boy is gonna get his mind right. Take down my number and text me when you land." Robin scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen. "It's 850-709-7219. Gotta go. Dean's coming back. Bye." After hanging up the phone, Roman quickly deleted Robin's phone number from the call log before handing the phone back to Dean and returning to the Meet and Greet he was taking a break from.

Robin stormed through her closet for the next 2 hours vetoing everything except the white pants suit with the plunging neckline that she knew would be perfect for wrestlemania. She figured she might need an outfit for the Monday night raw after wrestlemania if everything went well. She was positively giddy at the thought of surprising Dean.

 _"Dean really needs to put a password lock on his phone!"_ She laughed to herself thinking about how easily everybody was able to access his phone. After carefully putting her pantsuit and her other outfits into the suitcase, she plopped on the bed and felt a wave of anxiety come over her. " _What if Dean is with Renee backstage? Or worse, what if he's with some other woman?"_ She thought to herself as images of the backstage debacle with Seth, Olivia and Brittany came to mind. In the midst of her worry, she heard her phone buzz. She didn't even realize what time it was. It was Olivia texting her to let her know she had arrived in Detroit and was waiting for Wade to pick her up.

 _"Hey Liv! I'm glad you got there safe and sound! I'll give you a call in the morning. Tell Wade I said hi!"_ Robin sent her text and giggled to herself at the surprise Olivia would receive when she called her around 11 am after she landed in Detroit.

She tried to dismiss the "what if's" from her mind and get some sleep. This weekend would make or break her situation with Dean. She hoped it would at least put them back on speaking terms. Her heart couldn't take not having him in her life at all.

"I'll be gone all day for media appearances, but I'll leave the car for you to go wherever you want, Love." Wade kissed Olivia on the head and gave her a wink before heading towards the door. "I'll be back to pick you up for the Hall of Fame ceremony around 6." He walked out the door giving Olivia a chance to look around the beautiful suite in the daylight. Just as she wrapped a plush robe around her naked body, her phone rang.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Liv! Guess where I am!" Robin was in the car that Roman sent for her.

"Um-are you shopping?" Olivia was still getting her wits about her as she walked around the room.

"No, girl! I just landed at Detroit Metro! I'm here for Wrestlemania!" The women screamed into the phone like schoolgirls.

"What?! What the hell are you doing here? Does Dean know you're here?"

"No. Roman called me last night and asked me to fly out and surprise Dean."

"Oh my Gosh, Robin. I'm so happy he got you to come. You know you guys need to talk this out." Olivia took time to look out the window over the city and tried to think of what she would do today.

"I know. Maybe it's time to figure out what the hell is going on with us. I'm just nervous." Robin had a great appreciation for what Olivia felt the night they surprised Seth in Pittsburgh.

"You don't have to be nervous, girl. I know he'll be happy to see you! Where are you staying?"

"I'm at The Atheneum. Roman said he tried to get me a room in The Westin where the wrestlers were staying, but it was all booked up."

"Yeah, I'm in the Westin right now. Hey, how about we meet up for lunch after you check in? Wade left the driver downstairs for me. I can meet you at your hotel." Robin laughed hysterically into the phone as Olivia spoke.

"Girl, would you have thought 7 months ago that we'd be talking about drivers, luxury hotels and being backstage at Wrestlemania?!" The two women screamed into the phone again at the realization that their lives were like a dream.

The women met for lunch in a restaurant called Santorini inside Robin's hotel. They laughed about the good old days and of course they chatted about their favorite wrestlers.

"So Seth still doesn't know?!" Robin's jaw dropped as the waiter set down their Greek salads.

"No! I don't even know how to bring it up. I haven't talked to him except to respond to his text messages begging me to call him."

"You do know he's going to see you tonight at the Hall of Fame ceremony." Olivia's face went still. For some reason she had assumed she'd at least have until Wrestlemania to address Seth.

"Shit! I kinda forgot about that. Maybe I shouldn't go." Robin nearly choked on her salad and chugged her glass of water.

"What?! You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm just not ready to deal with him yet." Olivia sipped her glass of white wine before staring off into to space.

"Okay, I have to ask you an uncomfortable question now." Robin waited until Olivia's gaze returned to her. "Are you sure you're as over Seth as you claim to be? I'm only asking because you've been hiding out with Wade for months now." Olivia couldn't answer right away. She knew Seth still had a place in her heart, but she was so mad at him for toying with her.

"Wade is amazing! He's sexy, sweet, and intelligent. He thinks the world of me! Why would I want a man like Seth who drug his feet with me and gave me a false sense of security only to get caught with his pants down?!" Robin tilted her head feeling her friend's pain. It was a hell of a situation to be in. It was obvious that she cared about Wade, but her connection with Seth was out of this world.

"Liv, I can't tell you what to do or feel, but I can tell you what I see! It doesn't look like you're over Seth." Robin finished her last sip of wine before standing and Olivia followed her lead. "Don't worry about what Wade or Seth will think. Think about what makes you happy and do what you want to do!" Robin grabbed her purse and slid on her sunglasses. "Now, let's take this driver for a spin and do some shopping, shall we!" Olivia laughed realizing the old Robin was definitely back!

6 o'clock came a lot faster than Olivia would have liked. She knew Wade would be back any second to get dressed and pick her up for the ceremony. The knots in her stomach made her nauseous. She sipped on bottle of seltzer water from the mini bar and tried to think of what to say.

"Liv, are you here, love?" Wade walked into the suite and craned his neck to look in the living area where Olivia was sitting on the sofa. "Liv, what's wrong? You're not dressed!" Olivia was unable to think about what she would say to him up until the very moment it came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm not feeling very well." She curled into a ball on the sofa and Wade wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Liv. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's my stomach. I'm very nauseous." Wade kissed her on the neck and sighed with disappointment knowing she wouldn't be joining him for the ceremony.

"Let's get you into bed, Liv." He picked her up and walked her into the bedroom before gently placing her on the bed. He took care of her right up until the time the driver called the room saying they would have to leave in order to make the ceremony.

"Don't look at me like that, Wade. I'll be fine!"

"I'll stay if you want me to. I want to take care of you." Wade rested his head against hers and gently kissed her lips.

"I really don't want you to do that, baby. I'll be fine until you get back." Wade sighed and put on his tuxedo jacket. " _Damn he looks good!"_ Olivia bit her lip wanting to tackle him on the bed until her nausea returned.

"Ok, I won't be long. Text me if you need anything, love." He kissed Olivia once more before he was out the door. Olivia immediately reached for her phone to call Robin.

"Hey Robin. He just left. What are you up to?" Olivia got up and walked around the large suite again.

"I'm just taking a nice bubble bath and getting ready for tomorrow. I had a facial and mani/pedi downstairs in the spa. I'm trying make Dean cum in his pants as soon as he sees me!" Robin certainly had her spark back and then some.

"Who talks like that?!" Olivia burst into laughter at her friend's vulgarity until she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Robin heard the gagging sound and her laughter turned to immediate concern.

"Yes. I think so. My stomach is weird tonight."

"It's probably the stress of dealing with Seth and Wade. Girl you need to free yourself!" Robin laughed to herself. "Unless you're pregnant…" The two of them burst into laughter again.

"Girl, please! You're gonna make me sick!" Olivia laughed heartily as she laid on the bed. The stress of this situation was really taking a toll on her and she hated it.

"Do you need me to come over?" Robin sat up in the bathtub and prepared to throw some clothes on.

"No-no don't come over! I'm fine! Besides, you can't risk Dean seeing you until tomorrow. I think his room is on the floor below ours."

"Hmm…and where is Renee's room?" Olivia laughed at Robin's jealousy.

"Stop it! You know he's not checkin' for that chick!" After Olivia reassured Robin that Dean only had eyes for her, she convinced her to stay at her hotel and rest up for Wrestlemania.

For the rest of the evening, Olivia stared at the ceiling contemplating her next move. Should she reach out to Seth? Or should she just forget about closure and live in the happiness she had with Wade? Every time she changed her mind, her stomach churned. Little did she know that behind the confidence Robin had, she was back in her hotel with butterflies in her stomach too. Both of them trying to find the will to sleep as they pined over their respective former members of the shield. They both knew it would be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"You have a beautiful suite, Robin. Roman hooked you up!" Olivia sipped a glass of champagne from the bottle Roman sent to Robin's room.

"I know, right?" She waved her hand around the room and took a dramatic bow with the giant rollers in her hair almost tipping her over.

"You're so crazy! Do you think Dean has any idea you're here?"

"No-I don't think so! Roman has done a great job keeping me hidden." Robin poured another glass of champagne before spritzing on her perfume. "He arranged for fresh flowers and champagne to be delivered this morning. Isn't that awesome!?"

"Really? He's really pulling out all the stops, isn't he?" Olivia looked at Robin with a suspicious look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that! Roman just wants to keep me happy because he thinks I'm the key to getting Dean back on track." They both laughed as they finished their champagne and checked their makeup one last time before getting dressed. Zipping up her sleek white pants, Robin's attention turned to Olivia. "How are you feeling, Liv?"

"Huh? Oh-I'm good." Olivia eyed the bright red pantsuit she picked up when they went shopping yesterday. She originally brought a dress to wear to wrestlemania, but she fell in love with the pantsuit from Nordstrom and knew she had to make a wardrobe change.

"Not to bring this up, but have you given any thought to what you're going to say to Seth tonight?"

"No-well, kinda." The nauseous feeling returned and Olivia wasn't sure she would make it to the bathroom.

"Oh shit, are you okay, Liv?" Robin ran after her to the bathroom. She sobbed into the toilet as Robin held her head.

"What the hell is going on with me, Robin? I can't take this anymore!" Robin lifted Olivia and handed her a towel before hugging her tightly.

"Look, you come sit down right out here. I'm going to run down to the store in the lobby to get something to settle your stomach." Robin slipped on a black camisole and headed to the lobby with her big rollers and all.

After a few minutes, Robin returned to the room with a bag in one hand and ginger ale in the other.

"Ok, here we go, Liv." She unscrewed the cap to the ginger ale, handed it to her and opened the bag. "I need you to take a few sips of this and then go in to the bathroom and take this." She held up an EPT test in front of Olivia and made her spit the ginger ale out.

"What the hell is that for?" Olivia wiped her mouth trying to save her makeup.

"This is to put your mind at ease…at least a little bit." Olivia examined the box with a disgusted face. "Don't look at it like that! I know it's something that has crossed your mind. With everything else you have going on, you can at least eliminate one thing." Robin helped Olivia to her feet and led her to the bathroom. "I'll be right here when you come out."

Robin continued to get dressed to keep her mind off of what was going on in the bathroom. She straightened out the suit that Olivia was going to wear so she wouldn't have to do too much before the car picked them up. After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia emerged from the bathroom holding the test stick.

"Well?" Robin walked towards her with her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I-I'm pregnant!" Olivia nearly collapsed into Robin's arms.

"Oh…shit!" Robin embraced her friend not knowing whether she was happy or upset. "Are you okay, Liv?"

"I think so." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "How could I let this happen?" She held her head in her hands.

"Were you and Wade using protection?" Robin didn't want to seem like she was lecturing her friend especially when she hadn't exactly been the picture of sexual safety in the past herself.

"We did, but there were a few times that he got a little rough and the condom broke." Robin's immediate reaction was to give her a congratulatory " _That a girl!_ " smile, but this wasn't the time.

"Well, don't panic, Liv. Wade is an awesome guy and I know he'll be a great father, but let's not jump to conclusions. There's no rule that you have to marry him or anything. I know you'll do what's best for you." Robin tried to comfort her, but she was coming up short. "Besides, these things give false positives all the time. I wouldn't make any rash decisions until you get back home and see your doctor." Olivia shook her head feeling a little bit better.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe things will be ok." She stood up and looked at her suit with a renewed sense of optimism.

"You knew didn't you, Liv?" Robin stopped her from getting dressed because she found it odd that she was so calm about this.

"I had a feeling. I'm late, but I wasn't sure." Tears filled Olivia's eyes and she blinked through them trying not to mess up her makeup anymore.

"Well, I'm here for you, Liv!" Robin gave her a hug and then playfully tapped Olivia's stomach. "I'm here for you too, little one!" Olivia managed to laugh through the tears as she imagined what life would be like with Wade and their baby.

"Here we are, ladies!" The driver looked at them through his rear view mirror. They squeezed each other's hands and then looked at the red carpet. After an emotional rollercoaster, they were looking forward to the Wrestlemania experience. Some celebrities were arriving and there was a security guard standing there taking the VIP and backstage passes from the people getting out of the limos and town cars. They prepared their passes as a man opened the door to their car to let them out.

"Good evening, ladies. Passes please." The guard checked their passes and signaled for another guard to come over. "Steve, these ladies have clearance to go backstage. Can you escort them, please?" The other guard nodded and gestured for them to follow him. As they walked on to the red carpet they saw that the new guard was taking them to a golf cart that was parked at the door.

"I'll be taking you to the backstage entrance." He didn't speak very much, but Olivia and Robin took the opportunity to marvel at the crowd of people. "Here we are. You can show your passes to that man right there and he'll show you where to go." Steve helped them out of the cart and they were on their way. After flashing their passes to the last guard at the door, they found themselves amidst a buzzing backstage area. There were current WWE Superstars and Legends everywhere they turned.

"This…is….awesome!" Robin was awestruck as she clutched her gold necklace. "Let me call Roman and see where Dean is."

"Cool. I have to call Wade too." Robin placed a supportive hand on Olivia's shoulder as she dialed.

"Hey Roman! Liv and I just got backstage. Do you know where Dean is?"

"Yes, hold on." There was the buzz of multiple conversations in the background as she waited for Roman to come back to the phone. Robin waited patiently, but Olivia hung up her phone and took a deep breath.

"Robin, Wade told me to meet him in the catering area. I'll catch up with you later." Olivia gave Robin a hug and an air kiss on the cheek so neither of them would ruin their makeup.

"Okay, Liv!" After Liv walked away, Robin waded through the crowd to see if she could find Dean on her own. Still holding the phone to her ear, she backed up against a cinderblock wall and waited for Roman to come back.

"Hello? Tweety?" Robin looked at the phone with a twisted face as she realized Roman just called her Tweety.

"Uh-Yes, I'm here Roman."

"I don't know where Dean ran off to. Sometimes he likes to find a quiet spot before a big match to focus."

"Oh okay. I'll see if I can't find him myself. Bye." She hung up before Roman could respond. She struggled to look over and around the massive wrestlers of today and yesterday as they all conversed with each other.

"Hi there gorgeous. Are you lost?" Robin was startled by the man addressing her, but she was completely shocked when she turned to see _Thee_ Rowdy Roddy Piper.

"Oh my Gosh! Mr. Piper, my name is Robin. I'm a huge fan of yours!" Robin didn't care that she was being a total "fan girl". Roddy Piper was one of her biggest childhood crushes.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a gorgeous woman. The fact that you're a fan is a plus!" He shifted his eyebrows up and down before extending his hand. Robin extended her hand thinking he was going to shake it, but he gently kissed the back of her hand catching her off guard.

"You're a smoothie, aren't you Mr. Piper?"

"Please, call me Roddy. And I'm not a smoothie guy, but I do enjoy a nice, thick chocolate milkshake from time to time." As Roddy gently stroked Robin's arm, she saw Dean and Renee walking their way. In a desperate attempt to hide, Robin pushed Roddy around a corner and accidentally pressed her body against his. "Hell, I thought I was Rowdy! You're my kind of woman!" His hand gripped her waist as she basically ignored what he was saying and craned her neck to listen to Dean and Renee. They were standing just on the other side of the wall, around the corner and Robin could hear them very well.

"I'm so sorry, Roddy!" Robin rested her forehead in her hand as she realized she was all but grinding on a WWE legend in an attempt to eavesdrop on Dean and Renee's conversation. He didn't seem to mind as he intently sniffed Robin's perfume and gripped at her waist with both hands.

"Haven't you noticed I don't have a damn thing to say to you?" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Dean, come on. How was I supposed to know she was gonna look through your phone?" Robin's jaw dropped and she signaled to Roddy to listen. Both of them stretched their necks so they could hear the heated exchange between Dean and Renee.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? You knew I was with her that Monday night and what the fuck was with the way you phrased that text? You knew you were making it seem like we had sex." Dean's voice seemed to be getting closer. So Robin jumped back from the corner and turned quickly to shove her face into Roddy's neck.

"I can't control what your little _ring rat_ thinks, Dean! If she wanted to know the truth, she should've asked you." There was a pause in conversation and then they heard sounds of kissing. It took everything in Robin to keep herself from flying around the corner and kicking Renee's ass. "She's all wrong for you, Dean." Renee was trying hard to persuade Dean to leave Robin alone.

"No-no I don't think so, Renee. The only _ring rat_ I see here is you! Forget my number! Arrivederci, skank!" Robin could hear Dean's voice getting close and she panicked. She didn't know whether to step out and confront him or try to hide behind Roddy. In a spur of the moment decision, she thrust her lips into Roddy's and with her back to Dean so he wouldn't recognize her.

"Robin?!" She recognized that voice. That raspy voice that made her weak on so many occasions was right behind her. "Robin I know it's you. You don't think I can recognize the shape of your ass from behind?" He laughed deceptively because he didn't find Roddy Piper's hands and lips all over her very funny.

"Dean!" Robin turned around to see Dean standing there with Renee right behind him. The awkwardness grew as she realized Roddy's hands were still on her waist and she even felt a poke in her back. "Wow, no Viagra for you huh, Roddy?"

"No ma'am!" Roddy exclaimed proudly as he moved his hips to give Robin another poke.

"What the hell is this?!" Dean moved closer to Robin and gave Roddy a fierce look.

"Oh, I just met Roddy Piper!" Robin knew it was an incredibly stupid attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Hiya Dean. How do you know Robin?" Roddy stepped in front of Robin and pushed her out of the way in order to get in Dean's face.

"How do _I_ know her? How do _you_ know her?!" Dean was becoming flustered and started to ball up his fists. Robin's attention turned away from Dean and Roddy and on to Renee.

" _Ring Rat_? I got your ring rat right here, bitch!" Robin lunged towards Renee and swung before Dean caught her in what seemed like mid-air. Renee backed up and was quickly whisked off to safety by some of the wrestlers that were standing around. Dean put Robin back down on the ground and kept her near him while eyeing Roddy Piper.

"I've got this under control, Piper. You can be on your way!"

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Roddy removed his leather jacket causing Dean to remove his. Robin didn't want to show it, but this was like a dream come true. Roddy Piper and Dean Ambrose, fighting over her?!

"Look, old man! I'll knock your 60 year old ass out if you don't get away from her!" Roddy had grabbed Robin's wrist to pull her away from Dean.

"I'm 61, you little pipsqueak and I'll still beat _your_ ass!" Roddy started to lunge towards Dean before he was pulled away by Tony Atlas and Damian Sandow who fought to keep from laughing at the hilarious exchange. Dean was being held by Roman and Seth who happened to be walking by when the fight started.

"Dean calm down!" Roman pushed Dean towards the opposite end of the hall.

"No, I don't care if he's a legend! He's not just gonna put his hands all over my girl without getting his ass beat!"

"Hey Robin, give me a call when you wanna spend some time with a real man!" Roddy yelled as Tony Atlas and Sandow finally managed to get him out of one of the side doors leading to the parking lot. The crowd seemed to grow quiet in shock at the exchange between Piper and Dean. Olivia and Wade made their way through the crowd to see what was wrong and they attracted Seth's attention who was still holding Dean back.

"Oh my God, Robin are you okay?" Olivia ran up to her and gave her a hug. Seth stopped in his tracks and was no longer effective in holding Dean who was still trying to get to Roddy.

"I'm fine, Liv. Hi Wade." Wade was standing directly behind Olivia with his hand wrapped around her waist. Ignoring the dying commotion with Roddy and Dean, Robin turned her eyes to Seth who appeared to be fuming. "Um-Liv, I'm guessing you haven't seen Seth yet, huh?" Olivia followed Robin's eyes straight to Seth who was quickly making his way through the crowd towards Olivia and Wade. "Oh shit! Watch out Liv!" Robin pulled Olivia out of the way just in time for Seth to jump on Wade and start swinging. The security guards fought to separate all of the wrestlers. Not only were Seth and Wade fighting, but Dean was still trying to make his way to Roddy Piper and Robin kept an eye out for Renee. It was utter chaos!

After over 20 minutes of trying to control the situation, the security guards made everyone clear the reception area and go to their respective locker rooms. Olivia and Robin felt horrible for being the source of such calamity at an event like Wrestlemania. The security guards escorted them outside until things cooled down. They stood in silence for about 10 minutes before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"Oh…My….Gosh!" Olivia held her stomach as she laughed heartily with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell just happened in there?!" Robin put her hand on Olivia's shoulder as she bent over laughing.

"I don't know! It all happened so quickly!" Olivia took a tissue from her purse to dab at her eyes.

"Did you see Dean and Roddy Piper?!" Robin's eyes widened as she recalled the fight.

"Yes! How the hell did Roddy Piper get involved and where are your earrings?" Olivia touched Robin's naked earlobe as the women laughed so hard they were gasping for air. As they tried to compose themselves, Dean came bursting out the door.

"Robin!" He darted towards her.

"I'll be over there." Olivia quickly walked to the other side of the VIP parking lot.

"Before you freak out…" Robin didn't finish her sentence before Dean shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked with his forehead still leaning against Robin's.

"I'm here to surprise you! Roman arranged everything!"

"Well, mission accomplished!" He planted a kiss on her again that made her weak in the knees.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I heard everything Renee said. I should've believed you, but…" Before she could babble anymore, Dean tried his best to shove his tongue down her throat.

"That's the past…you're my future, Tweety." Dean rested his forehead on Robin's with his eyes closed. He wasn't concerned with being unattached or free. He just wanted to make sure he didn't have to go through another period of time without talking to her ever again. The two of them stood for a while in silence before Robin started to giggle.

"You were about to fight Roddy Piper!" She laughed uncontrollably, but his face was dead serious.

"Hell yeah! I don't care if he's in the hall of fame! He can't just go around touching my woman!" Robin stopped laughing and smiled sweetly at Dean saying she was his woman for the second time.

"Say that again…" She pulled him closer and shifted the unruly hair from his face.

"I said…" He kissed her gently. "You're _my_ woman."

"I love you, you fuckin lunatic!" Robin giggled, pulling him in even closer.

"I love you too, Tweety." His eyes were closed as he squeezed her not wanting to ever let go of her again.

Dean and Robin walked back in to the stadium just as Wade was walking outside to find Olivia.

"Liv!" He ran to her wearing his ring gear. "Are you okay?! They wouldn't let me out of the bloody dressing room!"

"I'm fine, Wade." Her eyes rested on her feet. She couldn't look him in the eye because of the cocktail of emotions she was faced with. He placed his hand under her chin and slowly lifted it.

"Liv, what's going on?" Tears welled in her eyes again and she knew it was time to lay all of her cards on the table.

"Wade, I have something to tell you." His face looked somber. He had no idea what she was about to say and that scared the hell of out him.

"Talk to me, Liv." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to his body. His ring gear left little to the imagination and it was becoming hard for Olivia to focus.

"Um-I took a test…a pregnancy test." Wade's eyes widened and he took a step back from her.

"Liv?! Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" A broad smile spread across his face and his green eyes seemed to glow.

"I think so. It was positive, but I won't know for sure until I see my doctor."

"Bloody hell, woman!" He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh. As the couple celebrated, Robin poked her head out of the door. Olivia gave her the thumbs up sign and Robin returned it before retreating into the stadium to leave them to their celebration.

"I have to go inside and get ready for my match. We'll talk about this tonight, Love!" He took her by the hand and led her inside the stadium. Robin stood by a TV screen watching Dean's match.

"Well that seems like it went well!" Robin hugged Olivia after Wade disappeared down a hallway.

"It did! I feel a little bit better!" Olivia celebrated prematurely as she saw Seth walk out of the men's bathroom. "Just a little bit better." Her head dropped as Seth walked towards her. Robin stood by feeling very protective of Olivia. She didn't need any extra stress in her condition. Noticing Robin's protective stance, Olivia nodded her head letting her know she was okay.

"Hi, Liv. You look amazing!" Seth leaned into give her a kiss but she pulled away. "I deserved that." Seth hung his head until Olivia started to speak.

"Seth, we need to talk. I don't know where to start…"

"When did this happen? You and Wade?!" He raised his voice and then fell back as he noticed he was causing a scene. "Wade, Olivia? Wade?" He attempted to move closer to her and she backed into the wall.

"Seth, please. I've moved on."

"Have you really? You don't think I can look in your eyes and see that you still care for me? That you love me?"

"You broke my heart!" Olivia caused her own scene this time. "I trusted you! You told me you were happy with me and then I catch you with some groupie from Pittsburgh?!"

"You catch me with Brittany, so you hook up with Wade?!"

"That's not what happened! Wade cares about me and I care about him!"

"But does he love you?" Olivia stopped yelling. She might have even stopped breathing. "Does he love you like I do, Liv?" Olivia's eyes searched Seth's face to see if he was being genuine. It was clear that he was.

"Seth, don't do this."

"Does he love you like I do?!"

"When did you show me you loved me?!" Seeing that they were drawing the attention of the security guards, Seth led Olivia into a corner.

"I fucked up Olivia. I know that. Brittany was a part of my past that I should've let go of, but I fucked up! Can you forgive me?" Olivia turned away so she couldn't see his pleading, brown eyes. "Olivia, give us another chance and I promise I won't fuck up again!" Tears fell from Olivia's eyes. It was breaking her heart to think of how she was about to break his heart.

"I can't, Seth."

"Yes you can. Just trust me, Liv. I love you!"

"I'm pregnant!" Seth's eyes widened with shock.

"You're what?!" He backed away from Olivia and held his chest.

"I'm pregnant, Seth." He pulled himself together and looked her fiercely in the eyes.

"You're pregnant by Barrett?" She shook her head _yes_ and started to slide down the wall as she felt the tension release from her body. "Fuck!" Seth slapped the wall and turned around with his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna fuckin kill him!" Seth turned around and started walking towards the hall that Wade had walked down a few moments ago.

"Seth, no! Come back, please!" Seth turned around and walked quickly back towards her.

"I don't care if you have his baby, I still love you, Olivia." He looked frustrated and Olivia wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or punch a wall. "I can't deal with this right now. I gotta get outta here!" Seth walked down the hall towards the gorilla position leaving Olivia speechless. Robin ran over to make sure Liv was ok.

"Oh my Gosh, Liv!"

"He said he loves me, Robin."

"I heard, Liv… everybody heard." Robin rubbed Liv's back to try and calm her down.

"I always felt like he loved me, but he would never say it."

"To be fair, Liv, you never said it either. I knew you loved him after that first night you spent with him." Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" Olivia wiped her face and shook out her arms. "I have to shake this off. I'm happy that I'm having Wade's baby! He's an amazing man!"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, Liv." Robin gestured for Liv to walk towards the TV where they were showing the matches backstage. "Does Wade love you?" They slowly walked towards the screen trying to keep their voices down.

"He treats me like he loves me. He treats me like a queen!"

"But…does he _actually_ love you?" Olivia couldn't answer that question honestly. She knew that Seth loved her even though he didn't say it until that day. "More importantly, do you love him?" Just as Robin asked that question, the bell rang to start Seth and Wade's match.

The two of them came out fighting as if they were in a bar room brawl instead of a wrestling match.

"They're really clobbering each other!" Sheamus was standing behind the women watching the match. Although they started off slightly off script, they resumed the planned moves of their match. Half way through the match, Wade gave Seth a strong blow straight to the nose and blood went all over the ring. Olivia flinched with each blow they gave each other. After another few minutes, Seth punched Wade in the mouth, splitting his lip.

"This is getting ugly!" Olivia turned her head to hide. The two of them took the match throughout the stadium before Wade eventually pinned Seth on the stage for the victory of their "falls count anywhere" match. He celebrated by raising the belt in the ring and mouthing " _I love you Livy!_ " into the camera. Robin wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders. "I guess I got one of the answers to my question."

Olivia didn't look happy. She looked more confused than ever. Her heart ached for Seth, but she cared for Wade and he was good for her…and their baby. She looked at herself in her compact mirror and tried to make sure she didn't look like she had been crying. Seth came back stage first and was applauded by all of the personnel around the gorilla position. He looked up sadly at Olivia and walked right passed her. Wade came backstage after his lengthy celebration and found Olivia in the crowd first. He wrapped his sweaty arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips while looking around to make sure Seth was still in the vicinity.

"Excuse me, everybody! This is a great night for me! Not only did I win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt, but my beautiful girlfriend, Olivia just told me that she's pregnant!" All the wrestlers and executives gathered around Olivia and Wade, but Olivia's eyes didn't leave Seth's face. He tapped his chest with his fist and mouthed " _I'll always love you_ " to Olivia before leaving the celebration. Olivia wanted to run after him, but there was a mass of people hugging and congratulating her.

After the crowd cleared and most of the legends and superstars left, Robin sat with Dean in the hallway as they waited for Seth and Roman to come out of the locker room.

"So she's having his baby, huh?" Dean shook his head holding his chest. "My boy is devastated." Robin wanted to tell Dean that Olivia still loved Seth, but she knew it wasn't her place.

"It threw us all for a curve, sugar." Robin turned to see Roman rubbing Seth's shoulders as they walked towards her and Dean.

"Good match, Rollins." Dean and Seth bumped fists and Seth looked at Robin with a helpless look in his eyes.

"Thanks man." Just as Roman and Seth met up with Robin and Dean, they could hear Wade and Olivia coming out of one of the dressing rooms. Seth rolled his eyes and started to ball up his fists.

"Easy, Rollins." Roman held his hand up to keep Seth by his side.

"Good match, Seth." Wade extended his hand and Seth took a very long time to shake it.

"Congrats, Barrett." Feeling like he should be specific, Seth nodded in Olivia's direction. "Take care of her or I'll bust that lip open again." Wade laughed before grabbing Olivia's waist with one hand and patting her stomach with the other.

"Oh don't worry. My family will be taken care of!" Seth wanted to punch him again, but his rage was halted when he saw how sad Olivia seemed. Wade had already taken her hand and started pulling her towards the door when she turned around to look at Seth. He once again patted his chest right over his heart.

"I'll always love you!" This time Seth said it out loud drawing a slight smile from Olivia. Wade didn't hear his proclamation because he was too busy talking to Sheamus who was now walking with them.

Robin looked at Seth's face, walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"She knows how you feel, Seth." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Between me and you, she feels the same way." Seth had a smirk on his face that infuriated Dean. Seeing he was upset, Robin kissed him on the cheek to reassure him that it was all perfectly innocent. Robin could feel Roman staring a hole through her. So, she flashed him a kind smile before suggesting that they all get out of there.

They left the stadium with a cloud of different emotions surrounding them. None of them left the same way they came in. Some left feeling a little lighter after embracing the truth, others left with the confusion of having feelings for someone who was, for them, unattainable. It was exhausting yet exhilarating at the same time. Robin, Dean, Roman and Seth left the stadium in silence until they reached the parking lot.

"How about a beer?" Roman asked turning his head in Dean and Robin's direction.

"How about 4 or 5?" Robin quipped as she gave Roman a playful wink before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. The four of them headed back to the Westin to toast their victories and drown their sorrows. It was definitely the kind of night where each of them needed to have one too many drinks.

 ****I'll be adding more chapters that will be subtitled DIRTY DEEDS very shortly. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! There's a lot more to come!****


	9. Chapter 9

SUB TITLE:DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 1

Olivia sat with Wade in her doctor's office as they anxiously awaited the results of her test. He held her hand tightly as if he were more nervous than she was. It had been over a week since Olivia took the home pregnancy test the day of Wrestlemania and the uncertainty was killing both of them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Dr. Dubois walked into the exam room while looking through Olivia's charts.

"It's fine, doc. What's the word?" Wade's booming voice caught both of the women off guard.

"Well, it seems you received a false positive from the home pregnancy test." Olivia exhaled at the news drawing a confused look from Wade. "This can come from an expired test or taking the test improperly and the pregnancy symptoms you were experiencing can be brought on by a lot of things, including stress. Have you been stressed about anything lately?" Olivia laughed to herself.

"Uh-yeah I've had a few things on my mind."

"I see... I suggest trying to find ways to relieve your stress and you should be fine, Olivia." The doctor shook their hands and then turned to leave.

"Thanks Dr. Dubois!" Olivia sprung from the exam table and reached for her purse, but Wade didn't move. "Come on, Wade. We can go!" Olivia felt insensitive for showing her excitement while Wade was clearly upset.

"You're happy?" Wade slowly raised his sad, green eyes towards Olivia. "You're happy that you're not pregnant."

"It's not that I'm happy…" She really was, but she didn't want to hurt Wade's feelings. "It's just that I'm not ready to be a mother!" She caressed his face and she could feel his tense jaw beneath her fingertips. "I always wanted to get married before I had kids and I certainly wasn't ready to be a wife either." Wade pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in Olivia's hand.

"I felt the same way about being married before kids. That's what this was for." Olivia opened the box and saw a gorgeous diamond ring inside. Wade finally stood up, towering over Olivia. "But I guess I don't need this anymore, do I?" Wade took the ring box from Olivia and walked out of the exam room and out of the doctor's office.

After total silence all the way back to Olivia's apartment, they walked in and went their separate ways. Wade went in to the living room and plopped on the couch to watch TV and Olivia went in to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Liv said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and decided to go out to the living room to make things better with Wade. She walked out to see that he had taken off the dress shirt he had on and he was sitting there in a wifebeater. Her eyes followed his long legs down to his big feet. "Wade?" He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the TV. "Look at me." He turned the TV off and looked at the floor for a moment.

"What do you want from me, Livy?" He was clearly disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me?" He turned to look at her straight in the eye. "I was ready to give you the world and you were relieved that I didn't! Do you even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do!" Olivia sat on Wade's lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Baby, I love you. Nothing has changed that!" He sat silently. "I just don't want to move too fast." Olivia stroked his face and he finally returned her kiss.

"I can understand that, Livy… I'm sorry." He kissed her on the lips before looking at his watch. "I should be leaving soon so I can get to the airport on time." Olivia looked sadly into his eyes. Now that Wrestlemania was over, it was time for the WWE's 2 week European tour.

"Do you have a minute for a proper goodbye?" Olivia slipped her blouse over her head and repositioned herself to straddle Wade.

"I'll always make time for a proper goodbye." Wade picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He didn't leave for another 30 minutes until after he "said goodbye" to Olivia.

"Are you all packed?" Robin stood in the doorway of her bedroom wearing one of Dean's "Unstable" t shirts and nothing else as Dean stuffed his clothes into a suitcase.

"Fuck packing!" He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him on the bed. "You sure you don't want to tag along for a few cities of the tour?"

"No, I have some big projects coming up at work, sugar." She kissed him passionately then bit his lip. She could feel his erection through his jeans. "You should go. You're gonna miss your flight."

"I don't care!" He grabbed her and turned over slamming her on the bed making her scream. "I could eat you up!" Robin's body tingled as the memories of their morning came to mind. They'd had one of their marathon sessions that started around midnight and she couldn't believe he still had energy.

"Dean, I'll be right here when you get back." She reached down to stroke herself and then let him taste her on her fingers.

"Hell no! I gotta have you right now!" Dean ripped her shirt off and devoured her for the 5th time in less than 12 hours. Robin learned that she had to keep a reserve of Dean's t shirts because he ripped them off of her all the time. Dean missed his flight, but it was well worth it.

Later that night, Robin and Olivia hung out at Olivia's apartment. Olivia sprung for a bottle of champagne to toast the close call with Wade.

"So you're happy you're not pregnant?" Robin sipped the champagne with a skeptical look on her face.

"Not happy, but relieved. I wasn't ready for that, girl. You know that."

"I have to say, Liv. If there's anybody I know that would be one hell of a mom, it's you." They toasted again as Robin went to hook her phone up to play some music.

 _This town don't feel like mine_

 _Fast to get away_

 _Far…_

"Who is this, Robin?" Olivia knew this wasn't exactly the type of music Robin usually listened to.

"It's 'Be Quiet and Drive' by Deftones. I created this Pandora station for Dean and it kinda grew on me. He created a station for some of my favorite artists too." Robin smiled to herself before changing to another station.

"Ahh-I saw that smile! You are in deep _Mrs. Ambrose_!" Olivia tapped Robin on the arm as she poured a second glass of champagne.

"Don't start with that _Mrs. Ambrose_ stuff!" The smile on Robin's face got wider. "We're just taking it easy."

"Uh huh…did you guys ever have the marriage talk?" Olivia looked somber thinking about her own uncomfortable moment with Wade in the doctor's office.

"No. To be honest, I'm not sure Dean is the marrying kind. I may not be either!" Robin knew it was a lie as soon as she said it. Lately, she had been imagining what it would be like to marry Dean and have a whole tribe of little lunatics.

"Hmm…I think you guys could make marriage work. It wouldn't be a conventional marriage, but it would work." Olivia laughed, but quickly returned to being serious.

"Liv? Have you guys talked about marriage? I mean- I know you guys had a lot on your plate with the baby. Could you see Wade being your husband?" Robin knew she had just hit Olivia with a lot as she watched tears form in her eyes. "Hey Liv, I'm sorry. No tears! We're happy… remember?" Olivia tried to laugh through the tears, but it didn't work.

"Wade was going to ask me to marry him. He had the ring and everything."

"Oh my Gosh! Wait, what do you mean he _was_ going to ask you to marry him?"

"Before he showed me the ring, I told him I wasn't ready to be a wife or a mother. I think I hurt his feelings." Olivia tossed her head back on the couch. "Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?"

"It's not your fault, Liv! You told him how you felt. It's not like you said you don't want to be with him anymore."

"You're right!" Olivia took a sip of her champagne and prayed for a change of subject. "You wanna order takeout?" Olivia sprung up to grab the Chinese menu from her refrigerator. Robin looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Um-are you okay?" Robin joined her in the kitchen.

"Yes! I'm just starving. What do you want?" Olivia dialed her cell phone and Robin stood there giving her the side eye.

Later as Robin prepared to leave Olivia's apartment around 3 am, Dean called to say he had made it back to his hotel in London.

"I'll see you later, Liv!" Robin whispered as she talked to Dean on the phone.

"Okay, text me when you get home." Olivia was alone and waiting for Wade for text or call saying he had made it there safely. She paced the floor rubbing her tired and still somewhat tipsy eyes. Her heart raced as she picked up her phone and studied it for several minutes. She finally sent a text message with trembling hands.

 _"Hey…are you busy?"_ She covered her face, feeling nauseous until her phone buzzed a few minutes later.

 _"No. I'm actually alone. Can you talk?"_ A smile spread across Olivia's face. She clicked dial and the phone barely rang before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey…" She couldn't manage to say anything else and she felt the breath leave her body.

"God it's so good to hear your voice, Liv!"

"It's good to hear yours too, Seth."


	10. Chapter 10

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 2

A full week of text messages and goodnight kisses over the phone, left Dean feeling like he was going to explode. The time difference had both of their sleep schedules thrown off and it was starting to take its toll.

"Dean, baby, you should really get some sleep."

"Send me a picture!" Dean's raspy voice sounded sleepy, but he didn't want to get off of the phone with Robin.

"I'll send you a picture, but its late there…get some sleep!" she giggled at the light sound of Dean's snoring.

"I'm not tired!" His protests made him sound like a little kid who would do anything to avoid bedtime.

"Goodnight baby!"

"You better send my picture!"

"You'll get it, Dean! Goodnight... I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too, Tweety."

After going to the bathroom to snap a few naughty pictures to send to Dean, Robin came back to the table at her and Liv's favorite tapas restaurant to find Olivia giggling on the phone.

"I gotta go!" Olivia glowed as she tried to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her conversation. "Isn't it like midnight in Hamburg, Germany right now? Go to bed!" Robin laughed at how giddy Olivia was before signaling for the waiter to bring more wine. "Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone and took a deep breath before looking across the table at Robin.

"You and Wade are adorable on the phone!" Robin sipped at her wine.

"Huh? Oh-that wasn't Wade. That was Seth." Robin nearly spit her wine out all over the table.

"Excuse me, Ms. Thompson?! You wanna say that again?"

"I know-it's a bit shocking, but that was Seth." Olivia took a sip from her newly refilled wine glass.

"When did you start talking to him again?"

"Well…the first night they were in London."

"What?! You kept this from me all week?!" Robin's eyes danced with excitement.

"I didn't intend for it to be an ongoing thing. I just wanted to tell him about the false alarm and things just kinda got…interesting…" Olivia gulped her wine.

"Um-what exactly does that mean?" Robin leaned forward to ensure she didn't miss a word Olivia said.

"We kinda-well, I guess you could say we…"

"You had phone sex?!" Robin covered her mouth with both hands realizing she was loud enough for the people at the next booth to hear her.

"Shhh….I wouldn't call it that, but I guess we did!" Olivia covered her mouth as she giggled feeling a bit of shame.

"You little freak! Does Wade know you're talking to Seth again?"

"He doesn't need to know…it's no big deal." Olivia finished her wine. "Uh and you calling _me_ a freak is DEFINITELY the pot calling the kettle black! Don't think I don't know about your little nasty photo shoot in the bathroom for Dean!" The women both laughed as they mimed a toast with their wine glasses.

Lying in bed that night, Olivia realized she had become addicted to her sneaky texts and phone calls from Seth. She knew she should've felt guilty, but the pleasure of hearing his voice certainly outweighed the guilt. As she imagined the sound of his voice and the brush of his beard against her skin, she let her hands glide over and caress her body imagining they were Seth's. A moan freely escaping her lips snapped her out of her fantasy. It was at that moment that she knew things were going a little further than she intended, but she felt powerless to stop her body from yearning for him.

Somewhere around 1 am in a bed across town, Robin was drifting off to sleep when she received a text message alert on her phone.

 _"Come on Dean! I need some sleep!_ " She rolled over in her bed to see that the text message wasn't from Dean. It was from Roman. " _What the hell does he want this time of night"_ She clicked on the message and opened it to find a picture of a giant penis that she could only assume was Roman's. "Whoa!" She screamed out and shot up in her bed before turning on her bedside lamp. Rubbing her eyes, she took a second look at the picture that was accompanied by a message that said, " _This is what happens every time I think about you…"_ Robin swung her feet to the floor and tried to figure out what was going on. Figuring it must be a mistake, she sent him a text to clear things up.

 _"Hey Roman…umm I think you sent this to the wrong person! No biggie…pass my congratulations on to Galina ;) jk Bye!"_ Robin laughed to herself before taking another peak at the picture.

 _"Sorry about that! I meant to send that to Galina. I'm so embarrassed! Care to send me a pic to even the score? Jk ;) Have a goodnight, Tweety."_ Robin looked at Roman's response skeptically. The whole thing seemed kinda odd. Robin and Galina wouldn't be anywhere near each other in his contact list. So how could he have sent it to her accidentally? And what was up with him calling her Tweety? It was after 1 am so she let it go and figured she'd get to the bottom of things in the morning.

The second week of the European tour went quickly and Robin couldn't wait to see Dean. Their next city for Raw was Pensacola, but they had a house show in Tampa, which is where Wade's house was located, and Olivia couldn't wait to get there and spend some time with him. The girls took an early flight to make sure they'd have time to freshen up, get Robin checked in and be there at the airport to greet the guys.

"Dean texted me and said their flight landed a half hour ago. They're probably still getting their bags." Robin and Olivia stood outside of the SUV they rented. Olivia had butterflies in her stomach. She was ecstatic to see Wade, but she was eager to see Seth as well.

"I think I see them coming!" Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she saw Seth walking outside the airport towards them with Dean and Roman. Trying not to look too excited, she slipped her sunglasses on to hide her eyes.

"Get over here Tweety!" Dean lifted Robin paying extra attention to her butt. A mother that was standing nearby with her son covered his eyes after shooting a look of disgust at Dean and Robin. Roman caught a glimpse of the mother's face and laughed to himself.

"I missed you, baby!" Robin kissed Dean on the lips before turning her attention to the other guys. "Hey boys!" Olivia caught Roman giving Robin a wink behind Dean's back and raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Liv." Seth gave Olivia a slow passionate hug.

"Here we go again…" Dean whispered to Roman and Robin.

"Hey Seth." They broke their embrace when Robin cleared her throat to alert Olivia of Wade coming towards the door. "Wade!" Olivia ran up to Wade and he picked her up similar to the way Dean picked up Robin.

"God I missed you, Livy." Wade kissed her passionately and looked over at the rest of the group standing there. "Hey guys. Party at my house tonight after the house show. You're all invited." Wade slung his arm over Olivia's shoulders. "Come on, Liv. I've rented a car for us." They walked away, but not before Olivia mimed for Robin to text her.

"So… you guys going to Wade's for the party tonight?" Robin asked jokingly as she climbed into the driver's seat of the large black SUV.

"I'll be there…" Seth smiled as he tossed his bag in the trunk and hopped in the back seat. Roman and Dean did the same before jumping into the car.

"Sounds like a plan." Roman commented almost certain there would be drama.

Robin pulled off from the airport and headed towards their hotel. As she skillfully whipped the SUV in and out of traffic, she looked up at Roman's eyes staring at her through the rear view mirror.

"You whip this thing like a pro, Tweety." Roman winked at her again, but Robin was the only person in the car who could see it.

"Yes, my Tweety can handle heavy machinery like a pro." Dean leaned over to kiss Robin, but took a second to address Roman. "By the way, it's Robin to you! Only I can call her Tweety!" Robin's smile broadened as Dean's lips lightly touched her cheek. Her smile quickly diminished as she caught another glimpse of Roman staring at her in the rear view mirror. Determined to keep her eyes out of the mirror, she drove back to the hotel as quickly as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 3

The guys freshened up and piled into various cars as they made their way to Wade's house after the Tampa house show. Trying to keep a comfortable distance from Roman, Robin left the house show a little early with Olivia to take care of some last minute things for the party. As they set up the tables, Robin couldn't hold her concerns in anymore.

"Liv…I'm about to burst! I need to talk to you about Roman." She took a break from setting up the bar to stop and pour herself a shot.

"You know I've been noticing some things with him lately." Olivia decided to pour herself a shot too. "I saw that wink at the airport!"

"Girl, it's more than just the winking. He sent me a picture of-um… 'Little Roman'!" Olivia's jaw dropped as she poured herself another drink. "He said he sent it to me by mistake, but I don't think so."

"Robin, this is crazy! Dean will kill him!"

"I don't want Dean to find out!" Robin skipped the shot glass and poured the vodka directly into her mouth. "He was staring at me in the car when we left the airport earlier."

"Oh my Gosh! Robin, you better watch out!" Olivia searched Robin's face. She couldn't figure out what she was thinking. "What's up Robin?" Olivia looked on as Robin took another liberal shot of vodka.

"This is killing me, Liv!" She looked around to make sure the guys hadn't gotten to the house yet. "I've been like a different woman since I've been with Dean. No random sex with men who are practically strangers. We're not just two people having sex. We're in a relationship!"

"Uh huh…" Olivia waited for the other shoe to drop.

"But, I've been fighting…temptation." Robin's gaze dropped to the floor as she tried to avoid looking at Olivia. "I kept it." Robin reached for the vodka bottle again, but Olivia was confused.

"You kept what? What are you talking about?" Before she could ask another question, Robin fiddled with her phone and handed it to Olivia. "Oh...My…Gosh…" Olivia was staring at Roman's gigantic penis on Robin's phone.

"I know! I'm a horrible girlfriend. I'm playing with fire!"

"What if Dean sees this on your phone?!" Olivia asked still staring at the picture.

"He doesn't usually look at my phone, but I can't bring myself to delete it!" Robin walked over to join Olivia in gawking at the picture.

"Why not? Well, I can understand why you like looking at it, but this is Dean's best friend!"

"I know, I know….I'll delete it…in a few minutes!" The women gave each other a high five as they continued to enjoy the picture.

A few minutes later, the women heard a loud commotion in the living room. It was Wade and Sheamus coming through the front door. They made their way to the kitchen to find Olivia and Robin sitting there laughing.

"Hey Ladies!" Sheamus kissed both of them on the cheek before making his way to the bar and pouring a glass of whiskey.

"Hey Love." Wade kissed Olivia passionately before greeting Robin with a light kiss on the cheek. Robin jokingly waved her phone around showing the picture of Roman's penis behind Wade's back drawing uncontrollable laughter from Olivia. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, baby. Robin is crazy!" Olivia lightly tapped Robin on her shoulder after Wade went to join Sheamus for a drink.

A few minutes later, the rest of the guys and a few divas were greeted by Wade and Sheamus at the door. Dean, Seth and Roman were among the crowd.

"Hey Tweety. What's shakin?" Dean danced over to Robin and planted a kiss on her. Olivia and Seth stood by trying not to be too obvious as they exchanged playful glances. After noticing Wade duck outside with some of the guys, Seth moved in closer to whisper in Olivia's ear.

"You shouldn't be giving me the eye with your _boyfriend_ walking around." Seth placed his hand on Liv's waist giving her chills. She was speechless as she got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. "Come on boys, let's see what Wade has to drink around here!" Seth retreated with Dean and Roman into the kitchen as he maintained eye contact with Olivia.

"Damn, Liv! You better watch out too!" Robin bumped Olivia's hip shaking her from her gaze with Seth.

As Liv stood in the living room talking to Wade, Sheamus and the Usos, Robin and Naomi danced to the dancehall music they convinced Wade to play. Roman stared a hole through Robin almost forgetting that Dean was standing right next to him.

"Hey Sheamus, take your eyes off my girl's _arse_!" Dean yelled into the living room startling Roman for a minute. Robin and Naomi laughed and started to playfully grind on Sheamus as he blushed. Dean hadn't noticed the way Roman ogled Robin, but it stuck out to Olivia. She walked over to Robin who was still dancing with Naomi and pulled her aside.

"Can't you feel his eyes burning a hole through you?" Olivia gestured towards the kitchen trying to be discreet. Robin's eyes followed her gesture to find Roman leaning against the counter staring at her while swishing his drink around in the cup.

"Damn…ummm. Maybe we should go get some air." Robin hooked arms with Liv and headed for the front door.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Robin?!" Liv slurred her speech feeling all those shots from earlier.

"Mmhmm, kinda like Seth was looking at _you_!" Robin pointed drunkenly at Olivia. "I saw him whisper in your ear! I know him and Wade have buried the hatchet, but mark my words, Liv…he isn't letting you go that easy!" Olivia smiled to herself as she thought about the butterflies she felt when she would talk to Seth on the phone at night. Before she could respond to Robin, Wade appeared in the doorway.

"Livy, can you come here for a second, love?"

"Coming, baby." Olivia turned and started staggering towards the door. Robin giggled at Olivia's tipsiness, but was reminded of her own as she fell against the trunk of her rented SUV. She laughed at herself again, but noticed another voice laughing with her.

"You okay, Tweety?" She was startled by Roman walking towards her.

"What the…!" Robin held her heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool. I guess I should be getting back to the party." Robin was stopped in her tracks as Roman walked towards the back of the SUV.

"I guess you needed to come out here and cool off after burning up the dance floor." He was close enough for her to feel his breath on her slightly damp skin.

"Uh-I like to dance. That's all." Robin tried to walk around him but he grabbed her waist. His hand slid down over her short black skirt and then made its way back up her thigh. Robin knew she should've stopped him, but his large hands felt amazing. "Roman…you know this is wrong!" She slurred feeling completely out of control.

"I can't seem to get you outta my head…" His hand continued to slide up her leg as he admired the tattoo on her thigh. "You look incredible tonight." He leaned in and kissed her on the neck making her knees buckle.

"This is so fucked up, Roman!" She knew she should fight him off, but the alcohol and the fact that she hadn't been able to bring herself to delete that picture stopped her.

"Don't tell me you don't feel this shit too! You were wearing my shirt when Dean met you. You don't think he knows how you feel?" He pushed her back up against the SUV as he periodically glanced up to make sure nobody was coming. He ran his hand further up her skirt to realize she wasn't wearing panties. "I knew you were a freak!" Her body twitched with anticipation as he placed her hand on his bulging erection through his jeans. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he lifted her skirt massaging her clit and realized she was dripping wet. She moaned as his big hands massaged and teased her.

"Roman…"

"Shh…" He plunged his fingers inside of her forcing her to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. He stared her in the eyes with a tense jaw as he fought to keep himself from turning her around and fucking her right up against the car. He shoved his fingers in deeper and deeper as she neared climax.

"Fuck!" Robin squirmed as she gushed all over Roman's hand nearly sliding down the back of the car. As Robin tried to catch her breath, the door opened and Jimmy Uso called to see where Roman was. Due to the height of the SUV, Jimmy couldn't see Robin standing there. He only saw Roman.

"I'll be right in Jimmy." Roman adjusted his bulge and winked at Robin. "I think we could have some fun together." Roman smirked at Robin just before sucking Robin's juices off of his fingers and walking back into the house.

Robin stayed behind the SUV for a few minutes before going back in to join the party. She was greeted by Dean as soon as she walked back through the door.

"Hey Tweety. You okay?" Dean handed Robin another drink and she devoured it in 2 gulps.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine!" Robin probed the room for Roman and found him across the room talking to The Usos, and Naomi. He stuck one of his fingers that had just been inside of Robin into his drink and stirred it around before downing the whole thing and winking at Robin one last time. Even though she was standing there face to face with Dean pressing his erection against her leg, she lifted her glass over his shoulder at Roman and returned his wink.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Several weeks had gone by since Robin and Roman's mid-April heated exchange in Tampa. She was so confused she didn't even tell Olivia about it. Olivia had other things on her mind as she sat at home watching Raw in her pajamas. Wade was scheduled to defend his championship against Roman Reigns. So she decided to have a glass of wine and wait for the main match. Just as she poured a glass and plopped down on her couch, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Olivia smiled at Seth's sexy voice before realizing it was strange that he called her while he's at work.

"Seth, what are you doing? Aren't you working tonight?"

"Nope. I have the night off. What are you up to?"

"I'm just sitting here watching Raw hoping to catch a glimpse of your abs." Olivia slid down on the couch anticipating another steamy phone sex session.

"Well, I just happen to be in your neck of the woods." Olivia was silent as she tried to figure out if he was kidding. "Liv?"

"Oh…sorry. Where did you say you were?"

"I'm just outside your city. I'm passing on route 222 right now." Seth laughed at the nervousness in Olivia's voice. "I can turn around and go back to New York if you'd like…"

"No! Umm-I mean, you're already almost here!" Olivia sprung from the couch and ran into her bedroom. She had to find something to throw on that didn't make it look like she was trying too hard to look good.

"Cool. What's your exact address so I can plug it into my GPS?"

"Umm…2543 Lancaster Ave, Apt A." Olivia was waiting for him to tell her that he was joking.

"According to my GPS, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Uh-okay…I guess I'll see you then!" Olivia hung up the phone and threw on her favorite tank top with a pair of shorts. Not wanting to appear too eager, Olivia tried to force herself to watch Raw while she waited for Seth. Paige was fighting Nikki Bella…again. The show wasn't doing a good job of distracting her. Just as she was able to fall into the numbness of the Divas' match enhanced by the driving rain she heard falling outside, her phone rang and it was Seth.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, where are you?" Olivia refused to go to the window and look for him.

"Well, I'm outside Madison Square Garden in my car. I had you going, didn't I?" A wave of disappointment and relief came over Liv.

"Ha ha, funny guy. I knew you weren't in Pennsylvania."

"Oh really…." There was a light knock on the door and Olivia's heart stopped. "Why don't you open the door?" Olivia hung up the phone without saying bye. Her heart was racing as she made her way to the door. When she finally opened it, Seth was standing there soaked from the rain. "So, can I come in?" Olivia stepped aside to let him walk in. Seth started stripping out of the wet clothes and Olivia watched in disbelief.

"You jerk! You love to play games, don't you!?" Olivia walked to the bathroom to get a towel. When she came back Seth was standing there in just his underwear. Olivia stopped in her tracks as she stared at his amazing body.

"Is this the glimpse you were hoping to get?" Seth took the towel and dried his abs and his legs.

"Damn…" Olivia picked up the glass of wine and gulped it down. Seth noticed Wade making his entrance to the ring on TV.

"Come sit down, Liv. Your man's about to defend his title against Roman." Seth sat on the couch with his legs open gesturing for Olivia to sit between them. He pulled her up against his chest as they watched Roman come to the ring. His bulge pressing into her back was almost distracting and he took full advantage of that.

"You know exactly what you're doing." Olivia snuggled in closer and gently started to grind on Seth. He dropped his head back as his thighs tensed with pleasure.

"I was so lucky for losing the championship. Wade is there defending the title while I'm here with you." He kissed her neck and moved her forward so he could stand. Seth extended his hand for Liv to stand up. "Why don't you give me a tour of your apartment?" His erection was visible and Olivia knew the only room he needed to see was the bedroom.

Olivia led Seth into the bedroom into complete darkness as the sound of the pouring rain pounded against her window. Seth slipped her tank top over her head and traced her spine with his tongue. He pulled her shorts down and lightly bit her butt. Walking around to face her, Seth inspected her full naked body before pulling off his underwear. Taking her breasts in his hands and gently sucking her nipples, Seth made her body squirm. She had never had the pleasure of feeling Seth's hands and lips on her body. It was much better than she imagined when they had phone sex.

Seth lifted her and let her slide down onto his erection before walking her to the wall and thrusting into her over and over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing hands full of his hair as she gyrated in ecstasy. Just when she thought the pleasure was coming to an end, Seth placed her on the ground and got on his knees in front of her. He eagerly lapped at her slit, sucking and licking until her knees got so weak that she almost collapsed.

"I'm not done with you yet. Where do you think you're going?" Seth lifted Olivia and laid her on the bed before entering her again. With each thrust, he grinded against her clit making her breath hitch. With each gasp, he could tell she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. "Cum on me, Liv." Seth's thrusts were vigorous and he could feel himself about to explode.

"Oh my God, Seth!" Olivia burst into ecstasy as Seth continued to thrust into her.

"Ahh!" Seth gave one final thrust before he had to pull out and collapsed on top on Olivia with his semi erect penis resting on her clit making her body spasm.

Seth rolled over and laid next to her on the bed in silence trying to catch his breath. They could hear the TV in the living room playing Wade's music signifying his victory after the match.

"Wade can have the belt. I'll take you any day, Liv." Seth kissed her on the cheek and fell back onto the bed. Olivia felt a pinch of guilt as she imagined Wade heading backstage and getting ready to call or text her as he had done the past few months after a show. The pinch of guilt faded when Seth stood up from the bed and she caught a glimpse of his perfectly chiseled naked body in the light from the hall. She was starting to see what Robin meant when she talks about how good it can feel to be bad.

Meanwhile back in New York, Robin was waiting in her and Dean's hotel room for the guys to get back from the taping of Raw. Since it was Roman's birthday, a bunch of the guys and Roman's wife were planning to celebrate in the hotel bar. As she put the final touches on her makeup, she saw that Dean was calling her.

"Hey Tweety. I'm on my way back to the hotel. Galina should be in Roman's room with him already. Room 213. You can meet up with them and go down to the bar ahead of time if you want to." Robin had absolutely no interest in sitting in a hotel bar making small talk with Roman's wife while he flirted with her behind her back.

"Umm-I think I'll wait for you, baby."

"Oh ok. I may come back to the room and grab a quick nap. I'm beat!" Robin was starting to lose interest in celebrating Roman's birthday at all. She'd much rather curl up in bed with Dean and call it a night…after having sex 2 or 3 times.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out then. I'm fine with staying in the room tonight, sugar."

"Nah, it's cool. Go meet up with them. Save me a seat and I'll be down before you know it." Robin looked at her watch and sighed into the phone. "Come on, Tweety. Go make my boy feel special. It's his birthday and between you and me, I think him and Galina are having some problems." Robin laughed to herself because Dean had no idea how true that was.

"Okay, Dean could you promise to be down in the bar by 12:30?"

"You got it, Tweety!"

"Okay baby, I'll see you then." She hung up hating herself for agreeing to do this. She didn't care about their problems and she certainly didn't want to be the third wheel for this awkward evening.

Robin walked down to room 213 and gently knocked hoping they wouldn't hear it. She knew she had no such luck as the door opened and Roman was standing there in a black shirt, sports coat and matching slacks.

" _Damn he looks good in black!_ " Robin's eyes widened and Roman could tell what she was thinking as he chuckled to himself.

"Why thank you, Tweety." He motioned for her to come in.

"Uh-no, where's Galina? Dean is going to meet us in the bar." Roman closed the door behind her and let his eyes feast on her skin tight pants.

"Oh-Galina wound up not coming to New York for my birthday. I guess she had better things to do." Roman turned his clearly irritated gaze out the window for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Roman. Do you want me to tell Dean that you don't feel up to going out?"

"Nah…" He grabbed her by the hand as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. She felt his huge bulge under her and she popped back up. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna finish what we started in Tampa?"

"No, Roman! I can't do this to Dean! I love him!"

"I love my wife too, but sometimes your body wants what it wants. It doesn't mean we love them any less!" Roman walked up behind Robin and whispered in her ear. "Nobody has to know, but us." She felt herself getting wet as he pressed himself into her back.

"It's wrong, Roman."

"It's natural, Tweety. Don't deny your body what it wants." He kissed her neck and pulled her back into his erection weakening her defenses.

"Shit, Roman…come on!" She leaned front on to the desk to try and get away from him only to have him grab her hips and pull her back into pelvis. "Shit!" She screamed wanting him so bad she could barely control herself.

"Why won't you let me give it to you, Robin?" He grinded his erection on her and started to unzip his pants. He moaned as he stroked himself before slapping her ass. Roman let her feel it rubbing against her and he could feel her body yearning for it. "If you didn't want it, you would've left by now. So why don't we stop playing games?" She knew he was right. If she was as repulsed by his offer as she wanted to be, she would've been out the door and on her way back to Dean.

"I'm not saying you don't turn me on, but this isn't right!" She turned around and had to fight the urge to get on her knees.

"I bet you're dripping wet right now." Roman grabbed her pants and started to pull them down. As usual, she didn't have on any underwear. She didn't fight him as his large hands embraced her wetness making her even weaker. "Exactly how I thought it would be." Before she could give him permission, he fell to his knees burying his face between her legs licking and sucking like crazy.

"Fuck, Roman! Please stop!" Robin's mouth said stop, but her body invited his tongue by slipping her pants off and spreading her legs wider. He ate her without mercy up against the desk before picking her up over his shoulder like a caveman and laying her on the bed.

"Stay right there." He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a blindfold and a pair of hand cuffs. He lifted her arms over her head and closed the hand cuffs before placing the blindfold over her eyes. After he had everything in place, he spread her legs wide and teased her with his tongue once again. As he made his way up her stomach, he unbuttoned her blouse and removed her bra. Starting at her pelvic bone, he slowly licked her body the full length as he positioned himself to enter her. He gently stuck the tip in and felt her body jerk. "You ready for it, Tweety?" He tortured her with his tip at her entrance until she answered.

"Yes!" She could barely breathe, but she couldn't wait to feel him. He slowly pushed every last inch of himself into her before withdrawing and doing it again as she moaned uncontrollably. Placing gentle bite marks all over her body, Roman paid special attention to her nipples and even circled the tattoo on her left breast with his tongue driving her crazy.

"Take this dick, baby!" He increased his speed making Robin's body spasm. Just as she neared an orgasm he pulled out and quickly flipped her over. Delving into her from behind, he felt himself about to explode. His large hands slapped Robin's ass with each powerful thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh shit, Tweety! Fuck!" Roman pulled out quickly and the two of them collapsed on to the bed.

Robin hated herself for enjoying that so much, but she realized she didn't love Dean any less. As Roman removed her blindfold and handcuffs, her body tingled with a sense of Nirvana that she'd never felt.

"This can never happen again!" Robin pointed at Roman who was running his fingers through his long, dark locks.

"Deal." He smirked knowing they were both lying, but he knew she needed that lie to feel better about the situation. So, he let her have it.


	13. Chapter 13

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 13

"I was thinking I could pick up a bathing suit in LA. Wade booked the house already…" Olivia spouted off the details for their 4th of July weekend as she paced around her apartment. "I'll have to go buy the wine and pick up the keg as soon as we land."

"I slept with Roman!" Robin blurted out her dirty little secret.

"I had sex with Seth!" Olivia plopped into a chair as she and Robin eased their consciences. They had both been trying to keep busy with the details of the 4th of July bash they were planning in LA for the wrestlers during their break.

"When the hell did you sleep with Seth…and how was it?!" Robin felt guilty, but she'd always be "Robin".

"It was amazing…and it was back in May."

"May! You slept with him 2 months ago?!" Robin took a minute to reflect on her own dirt. "Wait, I slept with Roman in May."

"Uh huh! Oh my Gosh, Robin!" Olivia joked with Robin. "How was it?"

"Girl! Take your highest expectation and DOUBLE it!" The women screamed and exchanged stories before Olivia's phone rang. It was Wade.

"Hey baby! Me and Robin are here hanging out."

"Hey Love! Tell Robin I said hello. When does your flight leave Philly?"

"We fly out at 6 tomorrow morning. We're gonna set everything up for the BBQ when we get there." Olivia tried not to laugh at Robin who pulled up a picture of Seth on her phone and was miming suggestive things pretending to be Olivia.

"Cool. Give me a call when you land, Livy. I love you." Robin stopped fooling around when she heard Wade say those special three words through the phone.

"I love you too, baby. Bye." She hung up and a fell back in the chair at her dining room table. "I'm such a bitch!"

"No you're not, Liv. You're a woman who has feelings for two men. You can't help who you want." Robin looked down at the floor trying to fight her own feelings.

"You okay, Robin?"

"I fucked up, Liv. Dean is the love of my life and I fucked his best friend! I'm so messed up!" Robin rubbed her face and pulled at her long, wavy tresses.

"Why did you want Roman so bad? I mean- I know he's sexy as hell, but why did you risk everything with Dean for him?" Olivia realized she could ask herself that same question.

"The temptation was crazy." Robin got up to find the bottle of Cabernet she stashed at Olivia's place for emergencies. "Liv, I've never been committed before! Dean has been amazing, but are we meant to be together?" Robin popped the bottle and poured a glass for her and Liv.

"Robin, I've never seen you love one man so much. You and Dean are perfect for each other, but you need to cut this thing off with Roman. That's bad for business!" The women laughed and toasted each other.

"You're right, Liv. I gotta stop this…he's just so damn fine! And he has this way of touching me that's strong yet gentle at the same damn time!"

"I know, I know….but Dean means so much more to you!" Olivia held out her glass for Robin to toast.

"I'd lose my mind without that lunatic in my life!"

"I know you would! Dean is first guy I've ever seen you willingly commit to!" Olivia laughed at Robin actually having deep feelings for a man.

"Yeah, I think this thing with him is the closest either of us will get to marriage! Now what about you, Liv? Seth or Wade?" Olivia knew she couldn't choose between them. She had a crazy connection with Seth, but Wade had become a beautiful surprise.

"I can't choose, Robin. I honestly don't know!" Olivia poured another glass of wine as Robin laughed at her being in the same situation Robin had been in all her life.

"I don't think you should choose right now, Liv. Just live your life! It'll all fall into place!" Robin finished her glass of wine and left Olivia in the kitchen to think. Olivia's decision couldn't come down to who stroked her the best. It would come down to who captured her heart, not just her body.

Robin and Olivia arrived at LAX around noon and picked up their rental car before heading to the vacation house. The house was right on the beach and they could see the tide flowing onto the beach from the living room.

"Now THIS is the right way to celebrate the 4th of July!" Robin dropped her suitcase on the sofa before exploring the rest of the house. Olivia's heart was heavy as she studied a text message from Seth saying he'd be joining Dean and Roman when they came to the 4th of July BBQ. Once again she'd be under the same roof with Wade and Seth and more than likely experiencing an awkward situation.

"Robin, you ready to go shopping before the guys get here?" Olivia grabbed the keys and walked towards the front door.

"Right behind you, Liv." Robin came jogging down the steps after claiming one of the bedrooms for her and Dean by putting her suitcase on the bed.

They breezed through the streets of LA making fun of the fake tans and fake breasts as they ran the errands they needed to run for the weekend. Olivia's mind kept drifting to Seth and Robin tried to ignore her friend's clearly distracted state, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"Ok Liv, what's on your mind? Talk to me!" Robin turned in the passenger seat to look at Olivia as she navigated the road back to the beach house.

"Nothing…" She fell silent drawing a disbelieving stare from Robin. "Ok, Seth is coming." Olivia waited for a surprised reaction from Robin that never came.

"Um-I kinda knew that already." Robin gave a Kanye shrug before holding her hand over her face so Olivia couldn't see her.

"Really, Robin?!"

"Dean told me that Seth didn't want to go back to Iowa for their break. So he invited him to stay in LA. He'll probably get a hotel room."

"Oh my Gosh! I wonder if Wade knows he's coming…" Olivia drifted off again with a stressed look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he knows, Liv. Wade invited all the guys. Wade and Seth are cool now. Everything will be fine!" Robin tried to calm Liv down, but a phone call from Wade made her jump.

"Hey baby!" She sounded incredibly nervous.

"Hey Livy. You okay? What are you guys up to?"

"Robin and I just went shopping and we're heading back to the house. Where are you?"

"We're getting in a cab at LAX. We'll be there shortly." Olivia's heart raced as she tried to figure out how to ask who was with Wade.

"Hey Wade! Is Dean with you?" Robin yelled from the passenger seat.

"Tell Robin that Dean and some of the other guys are still getting their luggage. They'll be getting to the house a little later."

"Okay, we'll meet you at the house, Wade."

"Later, Love." Olivia's question hadn't been answered concerning who was with him. As much as it killed her, she'd have to wait until they all met at the house to find out.

Once Liv and Robin got back to the house, they prepped the food and drinks for the guys before going to sit out on the deck overlooking the beach. Robin popped a bottle of champagne and filled their glasses.

"Liv, here's to an amazing weekend with the men we love…and the ones who are just fun to sleep with!" Robin clinked glasses with Liv before they heard the front door open.

"Livy?" Wade called throughout the house and there were other indistinguishable voices filling the living room. The women walked back into the house to greet Wade.

"Hey Baby!" Olivia ran to Wade and flung her arms around his neck. She looked around to see that the "we" was Sheamus, and Curtis Axel. She smiled as she greeted them with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Just as she took a second to breathe a sigh of relief, she heard the front door open again.

"Hey big spenders, thanks for leaving me to pay the taxi driver!" Seth dropped his bag on the floor as he playfully snapped Curtis into a headlock. Wade pulled Olivia in the kitchen to talk to her away from the rest of the group.

"Livy, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Seth to stay here this weekend. I know you seemed to be okay with being around him before, but I just want to make sure you're comfortable with this." Olivia put on a fake smile and kissed Wade on the cheek.

"Are you okay with him staying here for the weekend? I mean-Seth and I are fine, but I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Olivia's eye shifted to the living room where a few other wrestlers just arrived and were greeting each other. Wade kissed her hand bringing her attention back to him.

"I'm fine with it, Love. What you guys had was in the past." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. "I've got you and the championship. I won!" Olivia laughed and reached up to kiss Wade before leading him back into the living room with their guests.

Dean, Roman and Cesaro had just arrived and the house was officially full. Dean made a bee line for Robin and shoved his tongue down her throat.

"I missed you, Tweety."

"I missed you too, baby." They embraced each other until Curtis Axel shoved Dean.

"Ok guys break it up!" Curtis laughed as he bumped in to Dean. While they were playing around, Robin had an opportunity to look at Roman whose eyes were intensely glued to her. She turned her head before giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Check out this view!" Dean walked over to the door of the deck.

"It's breathtaking." Roman said while standing almost directly behind Robin and looking at her ass. Remembering her vow to leave him alone for the sake of her and Dean's relationship, she walked over to Dean and slipped her arm around his waist. Olivia laughed at the calculated exchange as she stood there with Wade's arm around her.

"Well, we've got some 'unpacking' to do…" Dean grabbed Robin by her waist and led her to the steps. The other guys cheered and laughed knowing exactly what Dean meant. Roman caught Robin's eye as she scanned the taunting crowd. He had a smirk on his face. She quickly turned her head and continued to walk up the steps.

The other wrestlers dispersed throughout the house to claim their rooms, except Seth. He stayed downstairs to watch Olivia lay out the various trays for the guys. Wade was off making sure the other guys didn't take the master bedroom that he already claimed for him and Liv.

"This should be a fun weekend." Seth walked in to the kitchen and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his chiseled chest and abs.

"Yeah it should." Olivia tried not to lift her head from the fruit tray she was arranging. Just as Seth was getting ready to place his hands on Liv's hips, he heard Wade coming down the steps. So he stepped back and acted like he was getting something to drink.

"Well Seth, it looks like all the rooms are taken, but you can crash on the couch."

"No problem, man. I'm no stranger to sleeping on couches." Wade walked up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Seth gave a sly smile before walking back into the living and plopping on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head as he gazed out over the Pacific Ocean.

" _This is gonna be fun. Let the games begin!_ " Seth thought to himself as he chuckled at Wade's false sense of confidence. This would be a weekend none of them would soon forget.


	14. Chapter 14

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 14

The next day was the 4th of July. As the hot sun finally began to set on their BBQ, the temperature was still rising in the beach house. Most of the guys had been drinking since they woke up that morning and debauchery ensued. Liv and Robin were trying to diffuse their own ticking time bombs. Seth stopped caring after his 5th beer and Wade was definitely picking up on it. Olivia went inside the house to grab Wade another beer and Seth followed her as Wade stared in aggravation. He didn't want to lose his temper and ruin the party. So, he gave Liv a chance to handle him.

"You are driving me crazy in these jean shorts, Liv!" Seth placed his hands on her hips as he tried to pull her close to him.

"Seth! You're drunk!" Liv snatched his hands off of her hips and opened the fridge to get Wade's beer.

"I'm a little tipsy. I'm not gonna lie, but you're still driving me crazy!" Seth ran his fingers through his hair and blinked to try and snap himself out of it. "Wade can't please you the way I can, Liv." He tried to move close to her again but she shoved him in the chest.

"Seth, you don't know shit about me and Wade!"

"Whoa! That's a sore subject isn't it?! He's not putting it down, is he?!" Seth had gotten loud enough for Wade and the rest of the guys to hear him. Wade got up to come back in the house and Roman, Dean and Robin followed.

"Everything okay in here, Livy?" Wade walked over and wrapped his arms around Olivia before planting a kiss on her neck.

"Yes, everything is fine, Wade. I was just about to come back outside, honey." Olivia took Wade by the hand and led him back to the deck before Seth could say anything.

After Wade and Olivia went back outside, Dean shoved Seth into the refrigerator.

"Dude, what the hell are you trying to do?" Dean smirked as he scolded Seth. "Are you seriously trying to push up on Liv right in front of Wade?" Dean looked at Roman for reinforcement, but Roman was fighting his own urges as he glanced at Robin. Dean's eyebrows wrinkled as he noticed Roman staring at Robin a little longer than he should be.

"He's not right for her!" Seth exploded hoping Wade would hear him. "I know I fucked things up with her, but she should be with me!" Seth paced the kitchen trying to calm himself down. Robin felt as though Seth needed a moment alone with his boys. So she started to walk back towards the deck. "Robin, wait!" Seth walked towards Robin alarming her, Dean and Roman.

"Seth, I should go."

"No, you're her best friend. Tell me she still loves me!" Seth's eyes were welling with tears and breaking Robin's heart.

"I can't tell you that, Seth." Robin was fighting back tears looking at how desperate Seth was. Even though she knew Liv still cared for Seth, it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Haven't you ever fallen for someone that you weren't supposed to fall for?!" As Seth continued to pour his heart out, Roman stared at Robin. He'd been quiet all this time because he would've felt like a hypocrite if he tried to tell Seth to let Liv go.

"Dude, we're going for a walk. Come on, Roman." Dean gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and pushed Seth towards the door. Roman slowly followed but not before he gave Robin one last sexy smirk.

While the three of them walked off Seth's beer fueled rant, Wade fumed on the deck.

"I saw him try to touch you, Liv. I should kick his ass!" Wade sprung from his seat and walked to the edge of the deck as the ocean breeze tousled his hair.

"Baby, it's okay. He's just drunk."

"That still doesn't mean he can touch you and talk to you anyway he wants to!" Wade peered into Olivia's eyes and she could see the fear cloaked in his anger.

"Wade, I'm yours. You don't have anything or anybody to worry about." She kissed him as Robin, Cesaro, and Curtis returned to the deck from the beach. Sheamus stayed on the deck with Wade and Olivia in case Seth came back and wanted to start trouble.

"Hey guys the fireworks are starting." Curtis slurred almost falling forward on the deck. Wade wrapped his arms around Olivia as they soaked in the gorgeous display. Robin immediately found herself missing Dean's arms around her. Before she could close her eyes and imagine Dean's touch, she felt a hand on her back.

"Dean will be right out. He's still talking to Seth, but I could take his place." Roman was so close to Robin that he took her breath away. His large hand fit perfectly into the curve of her back. She felt guilty for wanting him to keep his hand there. Before she could offer a response to Roman, Dean and Seth were coming through the glass doors onto the deck.

"Hey! There's my Tweety!" As Dean wrapped his arms around Robin, Roman moved to the other side of the deck, but he never took his eyes off of Robin.

After the fireworks ended, the guys and Liv went down to the beach for a bon fire leaving Dean and Robin alone. Robin was worried about Liv and Seth. She knew how Liv felt about him, but she knew she also cared for Wade. This was a mess.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Dean had been staring at Robin the whole time she had been obsessing over Liv's situation.

"I'm just worried about Liv…and Seth." She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well Tweety, love can be messy sometimes." He kissed her on the forehead and looked down at the group of their friends at the bon fire. "They'll figure it out." Dean's eyes were closing as he tried to fight off sleep. Robin tried to slide off of him and walk down to the beach with the others, but Dean pulled her back making her giggle. She decided to just lay there on his chest underneath the stars.

As the night grew later, each of the wrestlers passed out or willingly went to bed. Dean and Robin were cuddled up on the deck, and Wade had all but carried Olivia up to bed to get her away from Seth. Roman and Seth sat on the couch in the living room listening to music and finishing what they swore would be their last beer for the night.

"This is so fucked up, Roman. The first woman, I ever truly cared about is only feet away from me, but she's with another guy!" Seth guzzled his beer and tossed his head back on the couch.

"I hear you man." Roman looked out at Dean and Robin cuddled on the deck. "Your heart doesn't always do what you tell it to." He shook his head as he took a sip of beer. Seth sobered up a little as he noticed Roman sulking.

"Not you too, big man! Some chick's gotten to you?" Seth sat up and tried to read Roman's face.

"I can't even talk about it, Seth." Roman once again raised his glance to see Dean and Robin shifting to get closer in their sleep.

"Damn, it's that dirty, dude?"

"You have no fucking clue." Roman raised his head and smirked at Seth before leading his eyes to Robin and Dean on the deck.

"Wait…you mean…NO FUCKING WAY!" Seth put his hand over his mouth as he fell back on the couch in laughter. "What the fuck are you thinking, Roman? Dean will kill you!" Seth pulled Roman's shirt to get him to stand up before pushing him into the kitchen in case Dean woke up. "Start from the beginning, dude!" Roman looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Okay, to be honest, I was attracted to her when we all first met her and Liv." Roman laughed as he remembered what Robin was wearing. "She even had my shirt on, but she hit it off with Dean and I tried to be cool."

"Alright…what happened next?" Seth disregarded his promise to himself that he was on his last drink as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of tequila and poured shots for both of them.

"I started feeling her more and more. Next thing I knew, I was sending a pic of the 'big guy'." Roman laughed hysterically as he took the shot. Seth choked on his shot as he laughed at Roman's gesture.

"You gotta be kidding me! She didn't tell Dean, did she?"

"Nah, I told her I sent it by accident." Roman hesitated before telling Seth the rest of his interaction with Robin. He told him about Wade's party in Tampa and their tryst in NYC. He even told him that he was starting to have real feelings for her.

"Roman, what the hell are you gonna do? You're married and she's Dean's girl!"

"I know. She said it's over, but I don't think it is." Roman looked out at Robin standing up to stretch and walk down to the beach. "I'll be right back, Seth." Roman ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way out onto the deck and down to the beach where Robin was.

The beach was littered with partiers and those who partied too hard and passed out in the sand. As Robin got about 5 doors down from their beach house, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Roman jogging towards her in the sand.

"Hey Tweety."

"Don't call me Tweety!" Robin tried to pull away from him, but fell in the sand. She was still a little buzzed, but she tried not to let Roman see that.

"Here, let me help you up." He picked her up and dusted the sand off her butt.

"Hey! Stop that!" She tried to keep walking away, but Roman grabbed her and planted a kiss on her.

"I love this dress, Robin." She could feel his excitement through his shorts.

"Please stop, Roman. I told you this is over. I'm in love with Dean. I don't wanna do this anymore." He continued to kiss her neck through her protest and eventually pulled her under the deck of the neighboring beach house for privacy.

"I know you love him, but I love you, Robin!" Robin stopped fighting him long enough to look into his steel grey eyes.

"You what? You love me?"

"Yes! I didn't plan on falling for you, but I did." He slid the thin strap of her sundress down over her shoulder and kissed her collar bone.

"Please don't do this, Roman. This was never about love. This was just sex!"

"Don't give me that! I know you felt it too, Robin!" He was scaring Robin a little bit and she suddenly became very aware of how much privacy and seclusion they had.

"Roman, you love your wife. You guys are just going through something right now. You don't love me." Robin felt sorry for him. She knew his emotions were all mixed up and he'd somehow thought they were in love.

"I do love my wife, but I love you too. Let me show you…" Roman slid the other strap down and devoured her breasts. She wanted to pull away, she couldn't. He always seemed to speak to her body in a way that nobody else did.

"Roman, please! Think about your friendship with Dean." Roman stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes again.

"Dean is like a brother to me and I'd hate to see him get hurt, wouldn't you?" Robin felt tears welling up in her eyes as Roman's grip on her body tightened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Robin shoved at Roman's body, but he didn't move away from her.

"That means I could tell him everything about us. He might be mad at me for a while, but he'll probably never speak to you again." Robin's fear turned into anger at Roman's attempt to blackmail her.

"You sorry motherfucker! What do you want?" Robin clenched her teeth and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"That's simple, _Tweety_. All I want is you." He shoved his tongue down her throat. "As long as I have you, Dean doesn't have to find out about anything we've done."

Robin thought about her options as she let Roman touch her body and plunge inside of her right there in the sand underneath the deck. His touch that had been like a drug to her at one time was now like poison. Tears streamed down her face as she felt Roman reach his orgasm.

"I love you Tweety." He kissed her on the forehead before readjusting his shorts. He walked away first leaving Robin under the deck, in case anybody saw them go under the deck together. Robin sat there in the dark cursing herself for even getting into this seemingly impossible situation. With each tear that fell, her fear was replaced by her inner lunatic. Roman had no idea who he was playing with.


	15. Chapter 15

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 15

As Roman walked back up to the house, he noticed Dean wasn't sleeping on the deck anymore. He walked back into the house where Dean was sitting having a drink with Seth.

"Hey Roman! Join us for a drink, brother!" Dean tapped the kitchen counter signaling for Roman to come over. Seth had a terrified look on his face as Dean took his 3rd shot of tequila. "You look thirsty!" Dean poured another round of shots as he noticed Robin walking up the steps to the deck. After she saw the guys in the kitchen, she decided to stay out on the deck for a while. "Tweety, come join us for a drink!" Dean was waving for her to come into the house, but she looked away to keep him from seeing her tear stained cheeks. Eventually, she got up and walked back down to the beach.

"Whoa buddy, take it easy." Seth steadied Dean's hand as he poured a 4th round of shots.

"I'm good, Rollins. Let's toast to brotherhood!" Dean held up his shot glass and toasted his brothers. Roman clenched his teeth as he looked for Robin over the deck. He was wondering how she was taking his proposition.

"You should go look for your girl, Ambrose. It's not safe for her to be out there alone." Roman craned his neck to try and see if he could see her.

"Why are you worried about my girl, Reigns?! She's a tough chick!" Dean poured himself another shot. "Besides, if someone hurt her, I'd break their fucking neck!" Dean went from dead serious to hysterical laughter in a matter of seconds. Seth was scared, but Roman stood back in confusion.

"Okay, I guess she's safe!" Roman lifted his shot glass and toasted a reluctant Seth Rollins and an insane Dean Ambrose.

Later that night after all the drinking was done and Robin snuck into bed with Dean, Olivia tried to sneak down the steps to get a drink of water. Just as she reached the last step, the light in the living room turned on.

"Hey Liv." Seth was laying on the couch shirtless with a blanket covering his lower body.

"Shit!" Liv said to herself as she tried to keep walking to the kitchen. Seth followed her. "Seth, go back to bed. You don't want to start any trouble!" Liv grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tried to leave Seth in the kitchen.

"Not so fast, _Livy_." Seth mocked Wade as he placed his hands on Olivia's butt.

"Seth…" Olivia turned in an attempt to walk away.

"Stop. I'm not trying to cause trouble. I'm just trying to make you feel good." Seth dropped the blanket covering his naked lower body. She was helpless against the sight of his thighs and abs.

"Seth, Wade is right upstairs!" Olivia's eyes wandered his body as she tried to be strong.

"Shh…follow me." Seth led Liv to the downstairs bathroom, dragging the blanket behind him as he held his finger against her lips. Taking her into the dark room, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She didn't fight him as he pulled off her tank top and tore her shorts. She moaned quietly in his ear and tried to catch her breath. Seth turned her around so she would face the sink as he held her mouth to keep her from making a sound. He slowly slid inside her making sure he let her feel every single inch of him. After sliding in and out of her a few times, he quickened his pace. His hand increased its grip on her mouth as he prepared to plunge deep into her.

"Seth wait…" Olivia murmured through his hand, but it was too late. He pounded into her causing her to release an unexpected moan.

"You gotta be quiet, Liv." Seth laughed to himself knowing he didn't give a damn if anybody heard them, but he knew she did. With a smirk on his face, he continued pounding into Olivia's body until she went limp with pleasure. "Get back up here." Seth whispered in her ear and spun her around so she was facing him. He lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and pressed her up against the wall. Holding her hands above her head, Seth slide into Olivia pinning her up against the wall.

"Shit!" Olivia tried to be quiet, but Seth was trying his best to make her scream.

"You want me to stop, Liv?" Seth picked up his speed making Olivia twitch.

"No…"She could barely catch her breath to answer.

"Whose pussy is this?" Seth tucked his hands under her legs to get more leverage as he mercilessly pounded into her producing a slight thud against the wall. "You better fuckin answer me or I'm gonna tear this pussy up!" Olivia didn't answer quickly enough for Seth. So, he released her from the wall and quickly spun her around to enter her from behind. He didn't care about the noise or her moaning. The sound of their bodies smacking into each other could easily be heard by anyone who would happen to come down to the first floor, but he didn't give a damn. Olivia moaned loudly as Seth gripped her hips and occasionally smacked her ass.

"Seth, you gotta be quiet!" Olivia tried to whisper, but she couldn't keep from moaning loudly.

"I'm about to cum!" Seth pumped wildly into Olivia until the last moment when he needed to pull out and fell against the sink trying to catch his breath. Olivia turned around and slid down the wall facing Seth. She wanted to be furious with Seth for being so loud, but she couldn't. He was amazing and exactly what she needed.

After several minutes of trying to regroup on the bathroom floor, Olivia left the bathroom first. She made it to the kitchen and then gave the signal to Seth that the coast was clear. Just as Seth emerged from the bathroom, the kitchen light came on.

"Naughty, naughty!" Dean stood in the kitchen shirtless holding a two bottles of water.

"Oh shit, Ambrose. You scared the hell out of us!" Seth tightened the blanket around his naked lower body and looked around to make sure nobody else was downstairs.

"You're safe. I'm the only one down here. I just came down to grab some water for me and Tweety." Dean walked passed Seth and Liv to get to the stairs, but stopped to whisper to Seth. "You might wanna be careful fucking somebody else's girl right under their nose. Shit could get ugly." Dean winked at Seth before going up the stairs. Once Seth heard the door to Dean's room close he turned to Liv and gave her a kiss.

"You better get back upstairs before your _boyfriend_ wakes up."

"Goodnight..or should I say good morning?" Liv smiled and walked towards the steps. "By the way, it's _my_ pussy, and nobody else's."

"Oh, alright. We'll see about that the next time I have you screaming." Seth smiled as he watched Liv walk up the stairs and eventually out of his view, but he was slightly distracted by Dean's comment. He knew he had to talk to Roman later to make sure he left Robin alone or things were going to get crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

SUB TITLE: DIRTY DEEDS

CHAPTER 16

The Fourth of July weekend came to an end and the guys were back to work on Monday night. Olivia and Robin joined the guys for the show and then they were both going back to Pennsylvania on Tuesday morning. Olivia had been sneaking glances at Seth ever since their late night rendezvous. Her mind kept floating back to the way Seth aggressively pounded into her. She fought off a silly grin as she noticed Robin was zoning out instead of watching Dean's match from the gorilla position. Robin had been almost depressed since the Fourth of July party. Whenever Liv asked what was wrong, she'd just blow her off. This wasn't like Robin at all and it was starting to scare Liv.

"Robin, what the hell's going on? Don't say it's nothing because you know that's a lie!" Olivia startled Robin and one of the production assistants standing near them.

"Liv, I'm good. Seriously!" Robin walked away before Dean's match was over. Liv knew this was serious. She loved watching Dean and would never turn away from one of his matches. Olivia caught up to Robin and pulled her aside to see tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell?! You're crying!" Liv looked around for a place for them to talk and saw a door leading to the rear entrance of the arena. She pulled her outside and noticed the evening California sun illuminating Robin's tear streaked face. "Okay, talk to me now!" Liv was starting to cry too. Robin tried to conjure up another lie, but she couldn't do it anymore. She sobbed so hard she could barely stand. She collapsed into Liv's arms as the security guard looked on in concern.

"I love Dean so much and I fuckin blew it!" Robin didn't care about the volume of her voice anymore. She was at the point where she didn't give a fuck about what anybody thought. Roman's words had been beating her down for the past few days and she was determined not to let him or anyone control her anymore. "Roman keeps fuckin with me and I can't take it anymore!" Robin was screaming in the parking lot and Liv shot a death stare at anyone who was looking at them trying to figure out what was going on. She knew Robin was hurting and Liv was prepared to protect her from any additional bullshit from passersby.

"Robin, you need to talk to Dean." Liv tried to calm her down, but there was no use. Robin had a look on her face that was reminiscent of Dean's. It clearly said " _I don't give a fuck!"_

"No, I need to talk to Roman. This shit ends today!" Robin stormed back into the backstage area and hunted for Roman. She passed a few of the wrestlers who were quick to get out of her way. She was on a mission. Seth popped out from around one of the corners and had a terrified look on his face.

"Whoa, Robin! You okay?" Seth put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"No, where's Roman?" She didn't even make eye contact with him. She just kept looking for Roman.

"Uh, he's in that dressing room at the end of the hall." Seth reluctantly pointed in the direction of a room that Cesaro had just come out of. Robin didn't even wait for Seth to say anything else. She stormed off in the direction of the room as she heard Seth asking Olivia what was wrong. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't make out any of the words Liv was saying to Seth.

As she reached the room, Roman sat lacing up his boots. When he saw Robin he smiled until he noticed the crazed look on her face.

"I need to talk to you NOW!" Robin's voice seemed to ring throughout the room. The New Day and The Primetime Players had been discussing their match in the corner, but they cleared out quickly when they heard Robin yell. Big E started walking towards Robin as if he were going to make a joke, but quickly abandoned the idea when he saw the evil look in her eyes.

"What's up Tweety?" Roman stood and tried to make his way to the door to close it, but Robin shoved him backwards exhibiting strength she didn't even know she had. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is YOU! You wanna try to blackmail me? Fine, you sick bastard, but I got something for that ass!" Robin pulled out her cell phone and scrolled to a name in her contact list. "You're so quick to try and ruin my relationship. How about I contact YOUR WIFE to see how she feels about that!?"

"How the fuck do you have my wife's number?" Roman tried to lunge towards Robin to snatch her phone, but she grabbed a chair and held it up to swing at him.

"I got it from Dean's phone. He had it ever since your birthday party and you know that crazy motherfucker doesn't lock his phone!" Robin had a slightly sadistic look on her face. It felt good to have the upper hand in her situation with Roman. "Look, I'm gonna tell Dean everything anyway, but I wonder if Galina would like to know who her husband is sending dick pics to!" Robin held up her phone as if she were calling Galina.

"Stop!"

"Oh what's wrong, Roman? Are you concerned about how your little girl will feel when she sees that mommy is taking daddy to court for half of every fucking thing?!"

"Just cut it the fuck out! I didn't tell Dean anything!"

"That's the problem, you asshole!" Robin put the phone away and laughed hysterically. Roman was scared because he just realized she was a lot more like Dean than he thought. "I'm telling Dean because I love that man with all my heart! I fucked up and I have to own that, but I'm telling him!" Robin turned to walk out the door before Roman put his hand on her shoulder. She looked it his hand like she wanted to rip it off as he wisely moved it away.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have tried to blackmail you. Please don't tell Dean. He's like a brother to me." Robin turned and laughed at him.

"Look Roman, we both fucked up. It's not my style to tell your wife anything, but I'm telling Dean. I love him enough to let him decide if he still wants me in his life!" Robin walked out with her heart in her throat. She was glad that she was free from Roman's plan, but the thought of dealing with Dean had her stomach in knots.

As Robin headed to the parking lot to think of a way to deal with Dean, Olivia watched Seth on the TV in the gorilla position. Looking at his chiseled abs glistening with sweat, she bit her lip in anticipation of the next time she'd feel them pressed against her.

"Hey Livy, I'm done. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'm not feeling so good." Wade kissed Olivia on the neck and walked away before she could answer.

"Umm, what's wrong, baby?" Olivia tore her eyes away from the TV and followed Wade back to his dressing room. "Are you sick, Wade?"

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something. You can stay and get a ride home with Robin and Dean if you want." Liv thought about how disastrous the car ride with Robin and Dean could be after they talk.

"No, I think I better go with you."

"I'm fine, love. Stay and have a good time with Robin." She knew Robin might need back up, but she didn't want things to be awkward. If things really went south, she could always get a ride with Seth.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Enjoy the show and I'll see you later tonight." Wade kissed her on the forehead before quickly throwing his gear in a bag and heading for the door to the parking lot.

"Okay, I love you, Wade."

"I love you too, Livy." Wade walked out and Olivia stood there for a moment feeling a bit guilty that she was excited to possibly spend some more time with Seth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it startled her.

"Hey Liv! You see Tweety?" Dean had taken a shower and was in his street clothes.

"I think she's outside." Olivia's hands started to shake as she could feel the heat from the impending altercation.

Dean quickly pushed open the door to find Robin leaning against the wall. He almost knocked the security guard over trying to get to her. She couldn't hide her tear stained cheeks and she didn't want to anymore.

"Tweety, talk to me. You've been in a funk for days and now I catch you like this. Talk to me." He was gentler than Robin had ever seen him.

"Dean I need to tell you some things…" Robin felt the chunks rising in her throat, but she knew she had to push through. "I did something bad, really bad. You might not want me anymore after you find out!" Robin's voice was rising gradually and tears started flowing down her face again. Dean kissed her tears away and took her hands in his as he let her say whatever she wanted to say. "I fucked up! I'm so fucked up!" She ran her fingers through her curly hair and looked directly into Dean's eyes.

"Just talk to me Robin." Dean's face was serious, but somewhat understanding.

"I fucked…"

"I know." Dean interrupted her with a smug grin. "I know _who_ you fucked. I've known about it for a while."

"What?!" Robin tried to grab his hand, but Dean jerked it away. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed to himself.

"I know about every fucking thing. I know about Tampa, I know about New York and I even know about LA!" Dean paced as he rattled off all the details. "Did you know Wade has a state of the art security camera system that can see all the neat little blind spots in his driveway?!" Dean stared as Robin took his words like bullets. "Oh yeah and imagine my surprise when I came down to Roman's room in NYC to hear him clearly fucking somebody. I called Galina's phone and she told me she wasn't in NYC that night." Dean stopped pacing and walked over to stand in Robin's face. "I know the sound of your moan even through a door, sweetheart."

"Dean…"

"Oh no I'm not finished!" He had the same sadistic smile on his face that Robin had several minutes ago when talking to Roman. "I also know you wanted to end things with him in LA, but he tried to blackmail you." Robin's eyes brightened, but they were still filled with fear. "You see, I noticed you walked down onto the beach and of course he followed you like a horny little puppy!" Dean was pacing again. "I heard everything he said, but I also heard what you said here tonight a few minutes ago. Dean pointed to the door where the security guard was eyeing them to make sure nothing was going on.

"Tonight?" Robin was crying, but she was starting to feel numb as Dean built the case against her.

"Yep, I heard you hand him his ass in the locker room. He didn't want you to tell me, but that wasn't going to stop you." Robin put her hand over her face just realizing she must look horrible with running mascara and crazy hair all over her head.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I feel so sick. It should've never happened! I always fuck things up with the people I love. That's why I don't have anybody but Liv! I'm a fucking mess!" Robin collapsed onto the ground prompting the security guard to stand, but Dean held his hand up telling the guard to back off.

"What do you mean you don't have anybody but Liv?" He looked her directly in the eyes. "You and I have this connection because we're so similar. I've done my fair share of fucking things up too!" He cleared his throat as tears became visible in his sparkling blue eyes. "Even though you didn't tell me right away, I knew because I could see the pain in your eyes even when you tried to cover it up with a fake ass smile. I even felt a difference when we had sex. I know every curve and line of your body. I can tell when somethings not right." He knelt in front of her as she sat on the ground and kissed her hands.

"Dean, I don't know why I did this! I'm so fucked up!" Robin held her head in her hands and started to cry again.

"This whole monogamous thing is new to me too, Robin. After you've led a life of fucking anybody you want, whenever you want, it's hard to just stop all of a sudden."

"But I love you! I'd never want to hurt you!"

"I've been where you are right now, Robin." It made Robin feel even sicker to hear Dean calling her Robin instead of Tweety. "I know I love you and you love me, but I think it would be best to have some time apart for a while." Robin's heart broke immediately, but she knew her actions would have this consequence.

"I understand, Dean." Robin sobbed into her hands.

"Robin look at me." Robin wouldn't raise her head until Dean put his hand under her chin and lifted it. "Forget Dean Ambrose. This is me Jon talking…I love you and I'm not leaving you. I just need some time to deal with this." Robin wanted to beg him to call her Tweety, but she knew he was hurting.

"I love you too…. _Jon_." Robin smirked as she said his name and his face lit up. He kissed her on the forehead and helped her to stand up from the ground. As they walked back into the arena, Robin hesitated before grabbing Dean's arm. He looked at her and flashed a melancholy smirk. They knew this wasn't exactly the end, but their relationship would never be the same.

"I can take you back to the hotel, but I have to handle something first." Robin followed Dean's eyes to Roman standing in the hall talking to Triple H.

"Umm, ok. I can get a separate room…"

"No, you can stay with me. You're flying out in the morning anyway." Dean seemed distracted as Roman had spotted him and Robin talking and decided to leave. Dean quickly walked after Roman to the locker room where his confrontation with Robin occurred. She could hear a lot of commotion and the voices of several wrestlers, but decided not to go see what was happening. Since she was the cause of the fight, she thought it would be best if she left. She went outside and found a cab that was parked towards the front of the arena. Since she saw Wade leave, she figured Liv would get a ride with Seth. She'd text her when she got back to the hotel to fill her in.

After several security guards and almost the whole roster broke up the fight between Dean and Roman, Seth saw Liv standing alone by the door to the parking lot.

"Hey Liv, you good?"

"No, I have no idea where Robin is and I was supposed to get a ride with her and Dean." Olivia craned her neck to see if Robin was with Dean who was now standing in the hallway checking his lip for blood.

"Umm, I don't know where she's at, but I wouldn't want to get a ride with them right now. I can take you back." Seth's smirk was missed by Olivia who was still worried about her friend.

"Oh, okay. I guess that would be okay. Wade is sick and I kinda wanna get back to check on him."

Seth put his hand on Liv's back and led her to the car he rented. The ride was pretty quiet because both of them were concerned about their friends.

"That was a pretty bad fight. I gotta sit my boys down when they cool off." Seth looked at Olivia out of the side of his eye to try and see if she was aware of the reason for the fight.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen."

"I don't know what Roman was thinking! He knows Dean is in love with Robin." Olivia was only half listening to Seth as she shook her head and checked her phone again.

"I hope Robin is okay."

"I didn't see her anywhere."

"Maybe she went back to the hotel already. I'll check on her right after I check in on Wade." Seth rolled his eyes, but kept his comments to himself.

They reached the hotel and walked through the lobby to get to the elevators. Seth stuck by Liv until she got to the correct floor.

"This is me. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. Text me later tonight when you're done playing nurse." Seth winked at Liv as the elevator doors closed. She walked to the room she was sharing with Wade and slid the key in the lock. As soon as she opened the door, she knew something wasn't right. There was a trail of clothes leading to the bed. There were high heels, stockings, and a bra leading Liv's eyes to the scene of the crime. Wade was lying on his back with a woman straddling him. It was Alicia Foxx.

"Glad you're feeling better!" Liv picked up the clothes and threw them at Alicia and Wade. Alicia tried to scramble and put her clothes on, but Liv opened the door and shoved her into the hallway half naked. "So you lied about being sick to come back and fuck your ex-girlfriend?!" Wade shot up from the bed and held up a hand to calm Olivia down.

"I'm sorry Liv. Please listen to me!" Olivia grabbed her suitcase and started throwing all of her things back inside.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here NOW!" Olivia zipped the suitcase and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Wade's voice was big and scared her for a second, but she wasn't going to let him seduce her into staying.

"Fuck you!" Olivia slammed the door and quickly pushed the button for the elevator. She dialed Robin's number, but there was no answer. So she called the only other person she knew in San Francisco.

"Hey Liv. Everything cool?"

"No Seth, what room are you in?"

"413."

"I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone before Seth could say anything else. As she waited for the elevator to get to Seth's floor, it dawned on her that she'd thought she was getting away with her sneaky freaky sessions with Seth, but Wade had Alicia on the side. As much as she wanted to be rational, her anger trumped reason.

Just as she got to Seth's room, her phone rang and it was Robin.

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Olivia pushed Seth back into the room and began taking off his shirt.

"I'm fine. Shit went down with Dean and Roman. Where are you?"

"I know. I'm actually with Seth right now. I had some shit go down too, but I'll fill you in later."

"Okay, meet me in the lobby in the morning." Robin heard Olivia and Seth kissing so she hung up and chuckled to herself. Her brief moment of laughter was interrupted when Dean walked into their room with a busted lip.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Robin ran to grab a washcloth and some ice to put on Dean's lip.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Roman isn't. He may be big, but size doesn't matter in a street fight!" Dean plopped down on the bed and Robin had to fight the urge to climb on top of him. Robin placed the washcloth on his lip and he had to fight the urge to pull her on top of him.

"I'm sorry Dean. This is a mess!"

"Things will cool down eventually Robin." He sat up and took the cloth from her. She winced as he called her Robin again.

"I'm going to get to bed. I have an early flight."

"Yeah…okay." Dean raised his eyebrow as Robin went into the bathroom to undress and put on her pajamas. She never had any hang ups about undressing in front of him, but things were weird now.

Robin emerged from the bathroom wearing an oversized "Unstable" t shirt causing Dean to laugh to himself.

"You sure don't fight fair, do you?" Dean took his jeans off and slid his shirt over his head.

"Neither do you." Robin said under her breath before climbing into bed. They both laid there in the darkness in awkward silence on opposite sides of the bed. Robin rolled over onto her side praying for Dean to pull her close to him. Just as she was dozing off to sleep, she felt him kiss her on the tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Tweety." Robin smiled at the small victory.

"Goodnight Dean." They fell asleep with a large space between them, but Robin was grateful for a sign that she hadn't fully lost him.

 ****I hope you are enjoying the story so far! The next series of chapters are subtitled Breaking Character and they'll be posted soon! In the meantime, check out my one shot titled "Working Late". Thanks for reading!****


	17. Chapter 17

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 17

Olivia paced the floor of her apartment waiting for Robin to get there. There had been so much on her mind over the past 3 months. She hadn't been talking to Wade even though he was blowing up her phone and she had been involved in somewhat of a "relationship" with Seth. He had been flying to Pennsylvania or flying her out for romantic getaways every chance he got. It wasn't that she didn't miss Wade, but she needed some time to breathe before talking to him again.

The doorbell rang and she could see Robin standing there with a bottle of wine through the peephole.

"Get in here, now and tell me everything about your date!" Robin hurried into the apartment where Liv already had two glasses and a corkscrew on the coffee table.

"Girllllllllllllllll!" Robin dramatically threw herself down on the couch. "I'm calling him my marathon man! I fell asleep, woke up and he was still going!" Robin laughed as she paused to look at her phone.

"Is that your marathon man now?" Olivia poured wine into each of the glasses.

"No, this is Dean." Robin's face lit up as she texted him back.

"Dean?! Hmm….and how is he doing without his Tweety?" Both of the ladies laughed hysterically as Olivia did her best Dean Ambrose impression.

"He still has me. We're just falling back for a bit. We're still friends." Robin sounded like she didn't even believe herself.

"Okay, so what does he think about you seeing Derrick the Marathon Man?"

"He knows I spend time with other guys, if that's what you're asking."

"Is he seeing other women?" Robin looked slightly annoyed and gulped her glass of wine.

"He's seeing a girl who just came to NXT named Jasmine."

"Oh, I don't need to ask you how you feel about that!" Olivia playfully tapped Robin on the shoulder. "When are you guys gonna have a serious talk and try to get back together?" Robin looked at the floor as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm not sure he wants to get back together." Olivia rubbed Robin's shoulder. "I messed up big time and I'm just happy to have him in my life at all…even if we're just friends." It broke Olivia's heart to see her friend so sad. Sure she had a great time having one night stands and adventurous sex with a few of her "regulars", but they weren't Dean and they never would be.

"I still have faith, but I guess there's nothing wrong with having some fun in the mean time!" Olivia refilled Robin's glass as her phone starting to ring. It was Seth.

"Hey Liv! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just having a glass of wine with Robin." Robin waved to indicate saying hi to Seth. "She says hi."

"All you girls drink is wine! Tell Robin I said hello. We just landed in St. Louis and we're about to go get something to eat. What are you up to?" Robin laughed at the giddy expression on Liv's face as Seth's voice filled her ear. Olivia could hear other voices in the background and one of them was Dean's yelling at her to put them on speaker phone.

"Hey Liv. Hey _Tweety."_ Dean's voice got deeper when he said hello to Robin. "You ladies getting into any trouble tonight?"

"Nope. We're just hanging out and having a girls' night in!" Robin put on her most flirtatious tone while talking to Dean.

"Well, that sounds nice. I wish we could come play with you gals, but I hope to see you soon, Tweety!" Robin and Liv looked at each other and silently screamed.

"Okay Dean, just let me know when!"

"You got it, beautiful!" Dean went back to driving and Seth took Liv off speaker phone.

"I'll give you a call before I go to sleep tonight, Liv."

"Okay, you guys be safe!"

"Later, baby." After hanging up, Liv noticed Robin staring off into space with a goofy look on her face.

"What the hell is up with you?" Liv shook her to get her out of the daze. Robin shyly smiled while refilling her wine glass. Robin didn't answer. She just sipped her wine. "Mmmhmm! Just friends my ass!" Olivia left Robin to her obvious daydream of Dean.

Around 11, Robin told Olivia that she needed to head home to get ready for work, but Olivia knew she was itching to text Dean.

"Call me tomorrow, Liv. Enjoy your conversation with Seth!"

"Enjoy yours with Dean!" Robin's mouth dropped open and she was embarrassed that Liv saw right through her.

Robin sent Dean a text in the car and anxiously awaited his response. When she pulled up to her apartment and still hadn't heard from him, her stomach knotted up. She started to imagine him with Jasmine and it made tears form in her eyes. As she opened the door to get out of her car, her phone rang. It was Derrick.

"Hey Derrick. I'm just getting in. Can I call you once I get settled?"

"Sure. Or I could just come over…" Robin hoped she'd hear from Dean, but she hated the idea of waiting around to hear from him all night.

"I'll see you when you get here." Robin jogged into her apartment and changed her clothes. She was layered up to fight the cool late September air, but she wanted to put something sexy on for Derrick.

After about 15 minutes of freshening up and strategically placing candles throughout her apartment, Derrick knocked on Robin's door.

"Hey beautiful." Derrick bent down to walk in. He was a former basketball player that Robin met in a bar during a trip to New York. He was tall, and had the most mesmerizing brown skin Robin had ever seen. In addition to being good looking, he was very romantic. They had been seeing each other for a month or so and it made things easier that Derrick's mom lived in a suburb of Robin's hometown. So that meant he was able to see Robin pretty frequently when he came to visit his mom.

"Come in." Robin stepped aside to let him come in but he never took his eyes off of her. Robin slipped into some lingerie she bought herself after things ended with Dean. Whenever she was down, she always turned to shopping and wine. That form of therapy hadn't failed her so far.

"I picked up some champagne earlier tonight in case I saw you." Derrick bent down to kiss Robin, but he noticed she didn't seem happy about the champagne. Sure, it was her favorite drink, but it was reminding her of Dean. Champagne was always like foreplay for them. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine baby." Robin pulled him down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately in an attempt to get Dean out of her head.

Derrick popped the bottle and poured the champagne into the glasses.

"Here's to us getting to know each other a whole lot better." Derrick tapped Robin's glass and they both sipped at the champagne as Robin's phone rang. It was Dean.

 _"Shit!"_ She thought to herself. Of all the times for him to call her back, he picked now. She asked Derrick to excuse her while she took the call and went into her bedroom. "Hello?"

"Tweety? Why are you whispering?" Robin turned her phone down because Dean's voice was loud and she knew Derrick would hear him even in the other room.

"I'm not whispering."

"Yes you are." Dean mocked her in a sing song voice. "You're with a dude aren't you?" Dean laughed and poked fun at her. "It's that NBA guy…what's his name again?"

"You know his name, Dean. It's Derrick."

"Ahh, that's right! Derrick! I don't know why I can't remember that name. It's just so forgettable." Robin smiled at Dean's apparent jealousy.

"Dean I have to go…"

"Wait, I know your birthday is next week and we have 'Hell in a Cell' coming up. Why don't you fly down to the show and we can all celebrate afterwards." Robin was dying to see Dean again, but she knew Derrick wanted to spend her birthday with her.

"That sounds great, Dean! But, I already promised to celebrate next week with Derrick." Dean was quiet for a while.

"Well, you could bring your boyfriend along."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Robin snapped immediately. She thrust her palm into her forehead realizing Derrick could have heard her in the other room.

"Whoa! Sorry Tweety! I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Dean smiled at the confirmation that things weren't too serious between her and Derrick.

"I'll see if he'd like to go. Who would be a part of the party?"

"The usual gang. Me, Seth, Cesaro, Axel and the gang. I'm pretty sure Liv will be there." Robin was listening for one key name that she didn't hear.

"What about Jasmine?" Dean got quiet again.

"I don't know. She might be there. We're not really into making plans together." Robin smiled knowing that Jasmine wasn't getting any of the privileges she had gotten.

"Well, it sounds like fun. I'll let you know."

"I'll be waiting." Robin hung up and headed back into the living room where Derrick had taken off his shirt and put on some music.

"Important call?" Derrick patted the couch for Robin to join him.

"Umm, no not really. Just a friend asking me about my birthday plans."

"Who Liv?" Derrick was fishing to find out who she was speaking to.

"No, another friend. My friend Dean." Derrick put his arm around Robin and pulled her close.

"I never heard you talk about Dean." Robin downed her glass of champagne and wanted to immediately take back the information she'd given Derrick, but it was way too late.

"I don't see him that much. He's a wrestler and he's on the road all the time."

"Wait a wrestler?...like for WWE?!" Robin nodded her head "yes" and Derrick shot up from his couch with excitement. "Are you talking about Dean Ambrose? You're friends with Dean Ambrose?" Robin just kept nodding her head as Derrick marked out over her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes I'm friends with Dean Ambrose. He invited us to celebrate my birthday with him and some other wrestlers at Hell in a Cell."

"I'm a huge wrestling fan, baby. It would be great to see a live pay per view, but is that how you want to spend your birthday?" Robin dropped her head and laughed at his question.

"That's exactly how I would want to spend my birthday!" Derrick kissed her on the cheek and eventually worked his way down to her neck. Robin felt guilty for imagining that his lips were Dean's lips, but to her disappointment his kisses were nothing like Dean's. She moaned lightly thinking about how Dean's kisses were different and much more passionate. Derrick rocked her back on the couch and started removing her lingerie. Robin let her mind wander to how great it would be to feel Dean's lips all over her body again, but Derrick would have to do…for now.


	18. Chapter 18

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 18

Olivia sat in her bedroom fighting the urge to answer her phone. Wade had been calling her non-stop ever since he overheard Curtis Axel talking to Damien Sandow about the late night birthday dinner Dean was planning for Robin after Hell in a Cell. He knew Liv would be there and he wanted to take that time to talk to her. She listened to her 5th voicemail message from Wade as she fell back on her bed.

" _Livy, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I really wish you'd talk to me. I know you'll be in Austin for Hell in a Cell. We can talk then. I love you, Livy."_ She wanted to hear what Wade had to say, but a part of her felt guilty because of the double standard. She had be fucking Seth's brains out right under Wade's nose. Could she really be mad at him for getting a little on the side with his ex?

Their flight was scheduled to leave at 8:30 am which meant they'd get to Austin around 4pm. Derrick had some work that needed to be done for his nonprofit and he wouldn't be able to fly out until 11am.

"Girl, are you sure having Derrick meet Dean is such a good idea?" Olivia sat looking out the window of the plane as they prepared for takeoff. "You know how Dean can be."

"I think Dean will be cool. It was actually his idea for Derrick to come." Olivia laughed at Robin's naiveté.

"You're leading that poor man into the lion's den, Robin! How does he feel about spending your birthday with your ex?" Robin got quiet and bit her nails.

"Well, actually…he doesn't know Dean is my ex. He just thinks he's a friend." Olivia burst into laughter and shook her head at Robin.

"You are in for a crazy birthday, my friend!" The plane took off and Olivia got lost in her thoughts of Wade as Robin slept. Spending so much time with Seth was great, but she really missed Wade. There had been so many nights she thought about calling him and confessing everything about Seth. Maybe then they'd both have their dirt out in the open and they could try to reconcile, but Liv knew that was a longshot.

As they landed, the warm Texas air treated their skin to a break from the crisp October air in Pennsylvania.

"Seth told me to text him when we landed." Olivia texted Seth as the women waited for their luggage. After they got their luggage, they headed out to find a cab. They were surprised to find Seth and Dean holding signs with "Olivia" and "Tweety" on them. The women ran and greeted them. Robin took her time and held on to Dean for as long as she could. She hadn't hugged him since he saw her off after Raw in San Francisco back in July.

"Damn, it's good to see you, Tweety."

"It's good to see you too!" Seth and Olivia looked on as Robin and Dean embraced.

"Jasmine who?" Seth whispered into Olivia's ear and made her giggle.

The guys drove them back to the hotel, but had to get to the arena for the event.

"Will you guys need a ride to the arena?" Seth kissed Liv and didn't want to let go.

"No, we're gonna wait for Derrick and then get a cab." Dean rolled his eyes as Olivia spoke about Derrick.

"What time is Stretch Armstrong supposed to be getting here anyway?" Seth and the women laughed at Dean's nickname for Derrick. Robin punched him in the arm.

"Stop that! He's on the plane now. He should be here around 7." Robin looked at the smirk on Dean's face and bit her lip unintentionally. Seth and Liv noticed the building sexual tension between them.

"Ok, ok…we gotta get going, Ambrose. We'll see you tonight, girls. Enjoy the show!" Seth pulled Dean back to the car as the women walked off to check in.

Olivia and Robin went to their hotel rooms to relax and get dressed for the event. Derrick had just landed and was on his way to the hotel. Olivia laid on her bed replaying all of Wade's messages in her mind. It was crazy how she had been in a similar situation with Seth not even a year ago. The more she thought about how much she missed Wade's gorgeous green eyes, the more certain she felt about reconciling with him.

Olivia stood up to check herself out in the full length mirror. She planned to drive both Seth AND Wade crazy tonight. Liv wasn't sure what was happening, but her inner "Robin" was excited by the possibility of having both Seth and Wade at the same time.

In a different hotel room, Derrick had just arrived and Robin was slipping into her dress.

"You look amazing, Robin!" Derrick pulled her away from the mirror where she was adjusting her dress and planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you tonight. I don't want any of those wrestlers trying to steal my girl!" Robin got nauseous when Derrick called her his girl.

"Look Derrick, we need to talk." Robin sat on the bed and Derrick knelt before her in between her legs. The way he grinded his abs against her was distracting, but she needing to have this talk with him. "We're just taking things slow, right? No expectations…or labels." Derrick leaned back and looked in Robin's eyes.

"In other words, you don't wanna be my girl." Derrick stood and walked away from Robin.

"Derrick, wait! I love spending time with you, but I don't want anything serious right now."

"Do you take all of your _flings_ on trips?" Derrick's tone startled Robin a little bit. He had never talked to her like that.

"You're not a fling!" Derrick turned and looked at Robin. She could see hurt in his eyes.

"I thought this trip meant we were getting closer." He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her. "I thought you were becoming my girl." Robin tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. She liked him a lot. Although he was the "Anti-Dean", she connected to him and enjoyed spending time with him.

"I'm just not ready for all that, Derrick." She didn't want to give him false hope, but she didn't want to hurt him either. "Why don't we just take things slow and see what happens?" Robin finally looked him in the eyes.

"I can deal with that." He kissed her again before she walked away and he smacked her ass. As she finished putting on her jewelry, she knew this would be a hell of a night.

Derrick, Robin and Liv had front row seats. This was Derrick's first time experiencing a WWE event live and he had the same childlike excitement that Liv and Robin had at their first Raw taping.

"This is amazing!" Derrick kissed Robin on the cheek making her smile until she heard Dean's music hit. She didn't even realize she had moved away from Derrick until he reached over to pull her into him. Dean hopped into the ring and looked down to see Robin, Liv and Derrick sitting there. He made a face at Derrick and winked at Robin. Robin tingled all over, but she pulled herself together when she noticed Derrick was looking at her and back at Dean to see who he was winking at.

"Let the madness begin!" Liv leaned over and whispered in Robin's ear as she tried to hide her laughter from Derrick.

Dean went on to demolish Bray Wyatt in his match and now it was time for the main event. Seth would be competing against Wade Barrett and Roman Reigns in a triple threat, Hell in a Cell match for the championship. Seth and Wade had been having some amazing matches lately. Roman was added to the match about a week ago.

Seth was the first to come to the ring. He walked down to the ring and stood in front of the door of the cell which happened to be right in front of Liv and Robin's seats. Seth winked at Liv the same way Dean had winked at Robin. Derrick looked back and forth at Liv and Seth.

"Oh shit, you guys know Seth Rollins too?!" Derrick's excitement made Robin laugh.

"Yeah…something like that." She kissed him on the cheek. She was perfectly comfortable nestled in Derrick's arms until she heard Roman's music hit. Liv reached over and patted Robin's leg drawing a look from Derrick. Roman made his way through the crowd and eventually down to ringside. He stopped in front of the door to the cell and glanced at Robin before looking away. Even though he didn't wink or anything, there was a tension between them that made Derrick pull away from Robin.

"What the hell was that about? Let me guess, you know Roman Reigns too." Derrick wasn't excited like he was when Dean and Seth came out. He was irritated.

"Yes, I know Roman. He's friends with Dean and Seth." Robin glazed over some pertinent details, but she didn't think Derrick needed to know all that. Derrick kept looking back and forth between Roman and Robin until Wade's music hit. Robin laughed to herself thinking about the questions Derrick was going to have after he saw the way Wade was probably going to look at Liv. Wade got to the cell door at ringside and looked at Olivia. There was sadness in his eyes that definitely caused him to break character. He stared for several seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime. Just as he cracked a smile in Olivia's direction, Seth leapt over the top rope and sent Wade flying into the barricade in front of Liv. The referee forced the men into the cell before locking the door and signaling the start of the match.

"So, I guess you guys know Wade Barrett too." Derrick chuckled as he whispered in Robin's ear.

"That would be correct." Robin laughed as Derrick shook his head completely unaware of how tangled the web really was.

Several minutes in to the match Seth and Roman looked over at each other, then back at Wade Barrett laying in the ring and both began attacking him. Roman threw Seth on top of Wade, the referee counted to 3 and the match was over. Seth was the new champion and Roman raised his hand as the crowd looked on in confusion. As the outside referee unlocked the door to pull Wade Barrett out, Dean's music hit. The crowd went nuts as they were gradually figuring out what was going on. Dean ran down to the ring and quickly climbed the steps to get inside the cell to celebrate with his brothers. The event ended with Dean, Seth and Roman holding their fists together. The Shield was back together. Liv and Robin marked out leaving Derrick feeling a little left out. They wanted to beat the crowd so they could get back stage. Robin grabbed Derrick's hand and they hurried backstage.

Seth and Dean put their names on the list for backstage access. So they had no problem getting passed the guard. The women ran into all kinds of familiar faces. Derrick looked on in amazement as they hugged and greeted everyone from production assistants to wrestlers they'd met through their boyfriends.

"Hey Curtis!" Liv hugged and kissed Curtis Axel on the cheek. "Where are the guys?"

"They were just in the Gorilla." Curtis turned his attention to Robin. "There's the birthday girl!" He kissed her on the cheek and looked at Derrick with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Curtis! This is my friend Derrick. Derrick, this is Curtis Axel." The two men shook hands and Curtis let them walk away to find Seth and Dean.

When they reached the Gorilla Position, they saw Dean, Seth AND Roman hugging each other and celebrating their reunion. Seth spotted Liv, ran over and spun her around before planting a kiss directly on her lips. Her first instinct was to look around for Wade.

"The band is back together!" Dean yelled as he slowly walked over to Robin. Derrick had his arm wrapped tightly around her. "Hell of a birthday present, isn't it Tweety?" Dean completely disregarded Derrick's arm around Robin and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Best birthday present ever!" Robin felt Derrick increasing his grip on her and knew it was time for an introduction. "Dean, this is my friend Derrick. Derrick, this is my friend Dean Ambrose." Everyone in the Gorilla position got quiet as they noticed the thick tension between Dean and Derrick.

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan." Derrick extended his hand, but kept his other arm firmly around Robin.

"Nice to meet you too. Any friend of Tweety's is a friend of mine." Dean gave a menacing smile.

"Tweety?" Derrick looked at Robin for an explanation, but Dean spoke up before she could explain.

"Yeah you see, I heard her singing this song in the shower one time. What was it Tweety? That Nina Simone song…" Derrick looked at Robin, but she was too busy giving Dean the "shut up" face. "You know the one, Tweety. I think it's called 'Sugar in my Bowl'. Anyway, she sings beautifully and her name is Robin. So I just started calling her Tweety. It's kinda my pet name for her." Dean gave Robin a quick wink. Robin could feel Derrick's grip getting tighter and tighter. Seth looked at Liv and they both thought it would be best to get Dean out of there.

"Hey Ambrose! Let's hit the showers. We have a birthday to celebrate!" Seth tried to push Dean, but his feet were planted firmly as he stared Derrick down.

"That sounds like a good idea! How about we meet you guys in the hotel bar in about an hour?" Olivia tried her best to pull Robin and Derrick away from Dean, but Derrick wasn't backing down either. Finally Dean decided to walk away after some of the other wrestlers began to gather in case they had to break up an altercation.

"See you guys soon. Nice meeting you, _Derrick._ " Dean locked eyes with Derrick and gave him a smirk before shaking his head.

Robin felt horrible and she knew there would be a lot of explaining to do. She hoped it could at least wait until after her birthday dinner, but there was no chance in hell of that happening.


	19. Chapter 19

SUBTITLE:BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 19

The ride back to the hotel was tense to say the least. Robin sat in the middle of Derrick and Olivia and nobody said a word. As the cab driver pulled up to the main entrance of the hotel, Derrick quickly paid the driver and hopped out. Olivia and Robin got out of the other side and gave each other a look of concern.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna head up to my room and freshen up until it's time to meet the guys." Olivia wanted to get away from this awkwardness as soon as possible. Besides, she knew it was in Robin's best interest to explain EVERYTHING to him before Dean said anything else at her birthday dinner.

Robin and Derrick had a quiet elevator ride to their room until they closed the door and Derrick exploded.

"What the hell is going on between you and Dean? You and Roman?" He was so upset he could barely form complete sentences.

"Derrick calm down!" Robin tried to think of how to explain this to Derrick.

"Why don't you tell me who Dean _really_ is to you?" Robin sat on the bed and prepared to be brutally honest with Derrick.

"Ok. I met Dean at an autograph signing that Liv and I went to last year. We hit it off and things started out casual, but we eventually got a little more serious. In the midst of our relationship, I made a bad decision and got involved with Roman Reigns." Derrick had a look of total disbelief on his face. "I realized I didn't want to risk hurting Dean and I told Roman I wanted to call things off. He didn't. He tried to blackmail me and Dean found out and kicked his ass. Dean and I decided to see other people and that brings us to the present." Robin hoped Derrick didn't have any other questions.

"You fucked Roman Reigns too?" Derrick held his head in his hands as he sat on the bed next to Robin.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it, but yes." Robin started to cry because she really did like Derrick and for the second time in months, this whole situation was making her feel like scum. "If you don't want to come to my dinner, that's fine. I completely understand." Derrick stood and paced the floor before stopping in front of Robin.

"Look baby, we've all got a past. I just wish you would've told me."

"I didn't know how." Robin looked Derrick in the eyes and saw how compassionate he was. It made her like him even more.

"I want you to be able to talk to me, baby…about anything!" He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. "I wouldn't miss your birthday dinner! Besides, I don't want Dean thinking he scared me off!" Robin playfully hit him on the shoulder as she stood to hug him. Derrick appealed to her more vulnerable side. It was nice to talk to a man who knew how to show his sensitive side sometimes.

About an hour and a half later, Robin and Derrick went downstairs to the hotel bar to find a group of wrestlers along with Liv at the bar. There were balloons and streamers decorating the bar and she felt special that Dean went through all of this trouble for her.

"Thanks for coming out to celebrate my birthday everybody!" Robin hugged and greeted everyone in the group until she came to Roman. She hadn't said a word to him since July after their confrontation.

"Happy Birthday, Robin." Roman bent down to hug Robin, but was blocked by Derrick. Roman just threw his hands up in surrender. Robin was furious that he showed up for her dinner. She knew that Dean and Roman were back on speaking terms, but she didn't think Roman would test the waters with her on her birthday. Seeing Derrick block Roman's hug made Dean laugh so hard that he almost spit out his drink.

"Oh shit, Tweety! Your boy's got balls!" Dean's voice carried throughout the bar, but Derrick didn't seem amused at all. Seth tried to diffuse the situation by directing Robin and Derrick's attention to the other side of the bar where Damien Sandow, and Cesaro were waiting to wish her a happy birthday. Seth's cool went right out the window when he saw Wade and Sheamus walk into the bar. Olivia's knees went weak as Wade kept his eyes on her the entire time as he walked over to the group.

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" Wade bent down to give Robin a kiss on the cheek and the flowers he had gotten for her. His gaze turned back to Liv. Seth played it cool because Liv wasn't technically his girl, but he wasn't fond of Wade showing up out of nowhere jeopardizing his time with her. "Hey Livy." Wade's voice softened as he addressed Liv. Sheamus kept an eye on Seth as Dean and Roman kept an eye on Sheamus. Noticing the succession of death stares, Robin felt it was her duty to try and calm everybody down.

"Hey guys! Why don't we all take our seats and order some drinks?" The tension seemed to dispel as Wade and Sheamus were forced to pull chairs up to the far end of the table away from Seth and Liv. Dean being Dean sat right across from Robin and Derrick.

Everyone enjoyed their meals and most of the group stayed in the bar after it closed to hang out. Seth was whispering in Liv's ear and Wade's face turned red with anger. Sheamus kept patting his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Hey Robin, do you have any other plans for your birthday?" Sheamus guzzled his beer as he attempted to ease the tension still keeping an eye on Wade who was still staring at Liv.

"Umm, yeah Derrick is planning a romantic getaway, but he won't give me any details!" Derrick kissed Robin's hand and Dean rolled his eyes making Roman laugh.

"I love surprising her. Nothing but the best for you, baby." Derrick kissed Robin on the cheek and Dean sighed, but it was covered up by Wade talking.

"I know that feeling. Nothing like whisking her away for a surprise weekend in Miami. Remember that Livy? Wade got louder and louder. "Or just waking her up by kissing every inch of her body."

"Well maybe you weren't doing it right and that's why she had to come to me!" Seth blurted out his feelings. He had heard enough and shot up from the table scaring Olivia. She tried to pull him back down and Sheamus pulled Wade out into the lobby. Even in the midst of all the commotion, Dean's eyes stayed on Robin.

"Hey _Derrick_ if you're looking for someplace to take Tweety, we'll be in New England next week for Raw. I could get you guys some tickets." Dean had a few too many shots by this time and everything he said sounded like he was being an asshole even if he wasn't.

"Thanks Dean, but I had something a little more romantic than wrestling in mind." Dean sat up in his chair giving Derrick a sarcastic look in response to his comment. Seth and Roman knew that look on his face all too well.

"What do you mean? Tweety is a true blue wrestling fan. That's the kinda shit she likes. You just don't know her well enough yet." Dean laughed as he looked around the table. Robin was furious at his comment even though it had some truth to it.

"Oh I know she's a wrestling fan." Derrick laughed as he looked at Robin. "But, I _do_ know her well enough to know she likes just a _little_ romance mixed in with her sports." Derrick kissed Robin's hand again. "Maybe if you knew that about her she wouldn't have to make up what she was missing from you with Roman over here!"

"Oh Shit!" Seth sprung up from the table in anticipation of Dean lunging forward to break Derrick's neck, but it didn't happen. Dean laughed nervously and looked at Robin who had tears streaming down her face. Feeling all eyes on her, she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and Olivia followed. Dean stood up slowly and signaled to the waitress to bring the check. Roman sat looking at the floor before getting up to leave the bar without saying a word.

"Look Stretch, the only reason I'm not cracking your fucking skull right now is because it would ruin Tweety's birthday even more than you already have with that stupid ass comment." Dean counted off the money to give to the waitress and sent her on her way. "You think you know her because you fucked her a few times?! You don't know shit about _my_ Tweety! Yes, she's mine!" Seth held Dean back as he started to get louder and louder attracting the attention of the bar staff.

"She might have been yours at one time, but that's about to change." Derrick stood up to flex the extra 4 inches of height he had over Dean.

"Ok, dude. I don't know you, but it's in your best interest to go." Seth tried to warn Derrick. Dean was exhibiting a lot of restraint for Robin's sake, but Seth knew that restraint could run out very quickly. Just as it seemed things were going to get heated, Robin and Olivia came out of the bathroom. Dean's attention went straight to Robin, but Derrick continued to stare at Dean.

"Tweety are you okay?" Robin looked at Dean and burst into tears again. Dean clenched his jaw and wanted to punch Derrick right in the face for ruining Robin's party. Olivia must've seen Dean getting ready to lunge for Derrick because she put her hand on his chest and shook her head "no".

Robin walked out of the bar without saying a word to anybody.

"Umm, I'm gonna take her back to my room." Olivia gathered hers and Robin's purses and gave Seth a light kiss on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes too. She looked out into the lobby and saw Wade still standing there with Sheamus. Seth followed her eyes and was getting ready to leave with her. "No, you stay here with Dean. Please don't let him kill Derrick. Things are bad enough." Seth shook his head in agreement as he watched Liv walk out to Robin and get swarmed by Wade and Sheamus.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go." Seth got in between Dean and Derrick.

"See you around, punk." Dean had a strange smile on his face that kinda scared Derrick. Derrick was starting to sober up and reflect on how much of a mistake the past several minutes were.

He was the last person standing at the table and his heart starting racing when he saw Roman pacing outside in the lobby.

"Great!" Derrick said to himself as he picked up the flowers Wade gave to Robin and headed up to their room to spend the night alone. He was prepared for whatever Roman was going to say, but nothing could prepare him to deal with how much he intentionally hurt Robin all because he was trying to "one up" Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 20

Olivia sat up and watched the sunrise after she finally got Robin to sleep for a little while. The sun peaked through the hotel drapes and illuminated Robin's tear stained face. Olivia stood up to close the drapes when her phone rang startling her.

"Hello?!" She answered her phone quickly without taking the time to look at the caller ID.

"Livy, I need to talk to you." From the sound of Wade's voice, he hadn't slept either. Wade had been heavy on her mind ever since Robin's birthday dinner last night. She intended to text him to see if he could meet up for coffee this morning before everything got out of hand.

"Meet me in the restaurant downstairs in about 15 minutes." Olivia hung up and took the quickest shower she'd ever taken. After throwing on a pair of jeans, her favorite v neck t shirt and tousling her hair, she headed down to the restaurant to meet Wade.

When she walked in, Wade was sitting at one of the tables wearing the blue hoodie that made her knees weak.

"Hey love." His smile lit up the restaurant. His bright green eyes were hopeful and Olivia's defenses were slowly being worn down.

"Hi Wade." She dodged a kiss he tried to place on her cheek and sat down at the table.

"I know you're still cross with me and I don't blame you, but I have to tell you that I'm miserable without you, Livy." Wade moved closer to her and took a bold step by placing his hand on her thigh. "I shouldn't have been with Alicia that night…" Wade looked down at the floor and moved his hand from Liv's thigh to grab her hand. "I know that two wrongs don't make a right, but I thought it would make me feel better." Olivia lifted her tearful eyes to meet Wade's. She knew exactly what he was referring to and it made her feel sick.

"Wade, I…"

"No. You don't have to say anything." Wade laughed and ran his hand along his beard. "How stupid was I to think that just because I came into the picture to comfort you that your feelings for _him_ would go away?"

"I had feelings for you too, Wade. You weren't just a rebound."

"The strange thing is, I actually believe you." Wade moved closer to her. "I felt your love every time you touched me, but I never felt like you were all mine. I tried to tell myself that I was just being insecure, but I couldn't shake this feeling." Olivia felt horrible. She never knew Wade felt like that, but she could honestly say he was right. It was time to have this incredibly uncomfortable conversation with Wade that she had avoided long enough.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with you right away, but I fell in love with you! The timing was horrible because I was still in love with Seth and I just don't know how to make that go away!" Olivia tried to fight through the tears as Wade wrapped his arm around her and brushed her cheek.

"I knew you still loved him Liv, but I didn't care." Olivia looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I would love to have you all to myself…" He gently kissed her on her neck. "But I'm willing to give you time to make that decision for yourself. In the meantime, we can still spend time together."

"Would you be okay with me spending time with Seth?" Olivia felt like she was walking on eggshells, but she didn't want to give Wade the illusion of monogamy. He rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles before answering through clenched teeth.

"I understand that you'll be spending time with _him_ as well." Olivia kissed his cheek as she noticed his face starting to turn red with anger. "However…" Wade turned to fully face Olivia, pulling her chair closer so her knees were between his legs. "When you're with me, I'm going to treat you like you're all mine." He kissed her passionately as the restaurant was just starting to fill up with the breakfast rush. The stares from the traveling businessmen didn't bother them as they took their time tasting each other and fighting the urge to rip each other's clothes off.

"Deal!" Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her heart skip a beat as she smelled his cologne. She had missed him and couldn't wait until she had a private moment to show him exactly how much.

Back upstairs, Robin woke up and decided to go back to the room she was supposed to share with Derrick. She cautiously opened the door in case he was sleeping. After fully entering the room, she saw him lying in the bed shirtless. At first, she intended to grab her things and just leave, but she was still furious.

"Hey! Rise and shine, jackass!" Derrick shot up in the bed gasping for air.

"You scared the shit outta me!" As Robin threw open the drapes, she noticed Derrick had a busted lip.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Robin sat on the edge of the bed, but kept her distance.

"Your boy Roman popped me in the mouth after everybody left the bar last night." Derrick checked his lip to see if it was still bleeding as Robin tried to hide her pleasure. Perhaps this was the peace offering she needed from Roman. Derrick deserved to be popped in the mouth for speaking so recklessly about a situation he knew nothing about.

"I wish I could say you didn't deserve it." Robin got up and started gathering her clothes.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you, but your smartass _ex-boyfriend_ pushed my buttons!"

"Oh he pushed your buttons so you throw salt in _my_ wounds?!" Derrick's eyes were widened in fear. He'd never heard Robin raise her voice like that.

"I'm-I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're damn right!" Robin continued to pack her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Derrick stood up to try and stop her from packing, but wisely backed away when he saw the look on Robin's face.

"I'm going up to Liv's room until it's time to check out." She quickly zipped her suitcase and stood at the door. "You don't have to join us for Raw in San Antonio tonight. Maybe I'll call you when I get back home." Robin opened the door and walked out before Derrick could say anything. She'd have to do some serious thinking before calling him again. She'd also have to thank Roman. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet.

Around noon, Olivia popped back into her room and saw that Robin was packed and ready to go.

"Hey, girl! I'll be ready in like 5 minutes." Robin looked at Olivia as she whizzed around the room throwing her clothes into her suitcase. There was almost a glow about her.

"Umm, Liv…where have you been?" Robin had a smirk on her face.

"Oh…I was having some coffee downstairs…" Olivia stopped for a second. "With Wade!"

"What?! So you finally took that man's call!" Robin was still skeptical. "Wait, all you did was have coffee?" Olivia had a smile on her face as she sifted through her toiletries and tried to avoid answering Robin's question. "I knew it!" Robin fell back on the bed consumed with laughter.

"It wasn't just about sex. We had a great conversation. He wants to give me time to choose if I want to be with him or Seth."

"Oh really? How is that gonna work?"

"Well, he said he's okay with me spending time with Seth. _'However when I'm with him, he'll treat me like I'm all his.'_ " Olivia gave her best Wade Barrett impersonation causing Robin to laugh hysterically.

"Ok, so how does Seth feel about this?" Olivia sat on the bed next to Robin.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet." At that very moment, there was a knock on Olivia's door. Olivia sprung to open it having a feeling that it was Seth.

"Hey beautiful!" Seth gave Liv a kiss and Dean rolled his eyes before pushing them out of the way to see Robin.

"Hey Tweety. How are you feeling?" Dean didn't engulf her in his arms the way he normally did. Robin thought that was a bit suspicious. He just grabbed her hand.

"I'm ok." She looked out into the hall to see Roman standing there. Robin didn't even know he was there. "Roman?" Everybody in the room got quiet. "Can you come here a second?" Roman looked at Seth and Dean not knowing if he should come in.

"I'm gonna head down to the lobby." Seth picked up his bag and took Olivia's hand leading her to the elevator. Roman came in and stood in front of Robin and Dean.

"I just wanted to thank you for splitting Derrick's lip last night." Robin walked over and gave Roman an innocent hug. Dean chuckled to himself. Only his Tweety would thank someone for splitting open some jerk's lip for her.

"It was no problem. He deserved it." Roman looked at Dean with a look that said "sorry" for the millionth time. "I never got a chance to apologize, Robin." Roman turned his attention to Robin. "This is awkward as hell, but I just wanted to officially say sorry for being an asshole." Robin felt so awkward that she couldn't take her eyes off the floor. "I saw what you and Dean had and I wanted that. I'm sorry." Dean put his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"You already explained all this to me, bro. Maybe we can all sit down and have a beer in San Antonio after Raw." Dean took Robin's hand again and almost seemed like he was afraid to look her in the eye. Robin gave him a quizzical look that caught Roman's eye. All he could do was shrug.

"I guess we should get downstairs." Robin grabbed at her suitcase, but Dean quickly picked it up for her. "Thank you." She stared him in the eye trying to figure out what was wrong, but he was a tough code to crack.

They all checked out and got into their respective rental cars to head to San Antonio. Olivia and Robin drove in their car alone discussing how Liv would break the news of her new arrangement with Wade to Seth, and trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Dean. To make matters worse, there was rumor that Jasmine was going to be in San Antonio. Robin knew she'd have to meet Dean's rebound chick her eventually. Right now just wasn't the best time.


	21. Chapter 21

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 21

Once the women got to San Antonio, they decided to check into their room and chill out for a second. Olivia was doing her best to avoid Seth until she could think of what to say to him and Robin felt like Dean was avoiding her.

"Would you be upset if we went to Raw late tonight?" Robin played with her hair in the mirror. She was restless.

"Hell, I wouldn't mind not going at all! At least I wouldn't have to worry about Seth seeing me talk to Wade." Olivia threw herself back on the bed. Robin turned around and laughed at Liv.

"You have a problem that most women would kill for!" Liv had to laugh at herself. Robin turned her attention to her cell phone. Every time it went off, she prayed it was Dean, but it wasn't. "Do you think he's in love with Jasmine or something?" Olivia quickly sat up in shock at how insecure Robin sounded.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Did you see the way he looked at you at your birthday dinner?" Robin wanted to believe that Jasmine wasn't that important to him, but she couldn't figure out what was up.

"I don't know, Liv."

"Seth told me that he's with her for the sex. I don't think she's a factor." Robin didn't feel any better knowing he was with her for the sex. Seeing the sad look on Robin's face bothered Olivia. "Ok, that's it! This is not my friend, Robin!" She grabbed Robin by the shoulders and forced her to look in the mirror. "It's time for both of us to stop hiding and put our big girl panties on!" Robin laughed as she ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Let's get dressed and go show _Jasmine_ who Tweety is!"

The women decided to show up backstage half way through Raw. When they got there, Robin made it her mission to find Dean. She knew he had already had his match and was most likely somewhere with the other guys hanging out.

"There goes Seth. Let me ask him where Dean is." Olivia walked up to Seth and he could barely keep his hands off of her. "Seth stop!" Olivia didn't want him to stop, but she wanted to help Robin find Dean. "Where's Dean?"

"He's in the locker room. Why?" Seth finally took his focus off of liv and saw Robin standing a few feet away from them. "Ohhhh. Um, he's in the locker room….with Jasmine." Robin heard him say Jasmine's name and felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want there to be any tension between her and Jasmine. She just wanted to talk to Dean. Before Liv could come back and tell her where Dean was, Robin started walking back to the locker room area. She wore Dean's favorite black dress that was just short enough to show off her thigh tattoo, but low cut enough to display her breast tattoo as well.

Robin turned and walked into the locker room to see Roman, The Usos, Cesaro and Dean sitting there talking. A smile spread across her face when she saw Dean until she saw a super thin girl with pale skin, dark black hair and tattoos wrap her arm around Dean's.

"Tweety!" Dean sprung up from the bench and almost sent the girl flying onto the floor. The rest of the guys laughed at Jasmine's irritation. Dean gave Robin a light kiss on the cheek and motioned for Jasmine to come over. "Jasmine, this is Tweety. Tweety this is Jasmine." Jasmine was slow to extend her hand to Robin and looked annoyed with Dean.

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine." Robin tried to force a smile, but it completely disappeared when she saw that Jasmine was looking her up and down. "Is there a problem?" Jasmine's eyes widened as Robin's tone changed.

"It's about to go down! Don't hurt her, Tweety!" Jay Uso screamed out from the corner drawing a stern look from Dean. Cesaro made his way over to stand in front of Robin and Dean held his hand up in front of Jasmine.

"I don't have a problem, but you're about to have one!" Jasmine tried to lunge towards Robin, but she smacked into Dean like a wall.

"Bitch please!" Robin found an opening under Cesaro's arm and accidentally grabbed a piece of Dean's t shirt as she tried to get her hands on Jasmine.

"Keep your hands off my man, you fat bitch!" Jasmine pretended like she was straightening Dean's shirt, but it looked more like she was hiding behind him.

"Oh hell no!" Jimmy Uso joined in with his brother in the trash talk as they watched the whole altercation.

"I got your 'fat bitch'!" Robin was able to fake Cesaro out and get close enough to grab Jasmine's hair and jerk her face into Dean's chest several times. Dean chuckled a little bit as he saw Jasmine's face pound into his body as Robin kept the death grip on her hair. Cesaro was finally able to pry Robin's fingers out of Jasmine's hair. "You can call me fat, but I bet your man loves this _fat_ pussy!"

By this time, Seth and Olivia got to the locker room and helped Cesaro push Robin out into the hall. Dean stayed inside to help Jasmine clean up her bloody nose. Robin took several breaths to calm down.

"Liv, I swear I was cordial, but that bitch tried to talk slick!" Robin checked to make sure she still had all of her jewelry.

"She did try to be nice." Cesaro vouched for Robin as he still kept guard in case Robin wanted to go for round 2. Cesaro put his arm up in front of Robin as the locker room door opened slowly. Roman slid through the small opening with a smirk on his face.

"I think her nose is broken!" Roman tried to hide his laughter under his massive hand. The door opened again and Jasmine came out first, but Dean had a grip on her hip to keep her away from Robin. She didn't even look in Robin's direction. She just held a towel up to her bloody nose and walked towards the trainer's office. Dean took a moment to look at Robin and gave her a slight smile. Robin returned his smile although she felt bad about hurting Jasmine's nose.

"You two belong together." Cesaro said as he walked back into the locker room laughing and shaking his head after it was clear the fight was over.

"I think I should leave." Robin was disappointed that she let Jasmine take her to the point of fighting. She didn't care that she called her fat, but something snapped inside of her when she heard Jasmine call Dean _her man_.

"You don't have to go, Robin. You guys can watch the rest of the show in the VIP suite. Follow me." Seth took the women to a plush suite complete with a fruit and veggie tray, complimentary drinks and leather sofas. "You guys should be good in here until after the show, okay?" Seth gave Liv a kiss and closed the door behind him before going back to the locker room.

"What the hell happened?!" Liv plopped down on the couch next to Robin with a crazy smile on her face.

"Liv, she called him her man…"

"Is that why you hit her?!"

"Well technically, I didn't hit her. I hit Dean's chest with her face a few times." Olivia burst into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Cesaro is right. You two _do_ belong together!"

The women watched the rest of the show and decided to walk to the locker room area to find Seth and the guys. They knew it was risky because Jasmine was probably still with Dean, but Robin had no intention of starting trouble with her.

"Hey slugger…" Robin heard a raspy voice coming from behind her as they stood near the locker room area. It was definitely Dean.

"I didn't hit her. Her face hit your chest." Robin tried to keep from laughing.

"With a little help from you! She should've known not to mess with Tweety!" Dean tried to hide his laughter with one hand and ran his other hand down her thigh. "You wore my favorite dress." His touch made her weak in the knees.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." Dean ran his fingers through Robin's curly hair.

"How about a night cap?" Robin's body tingled.

"Um, okay. I'm sharing a room with Liv. So, you want me to meet you in your room?"

"Sounds good. 12:30?" Robin nodded her head and Dean let his hand fall from her hair and glide down to the small of her back. He saw Jasmine out of the corner of his eye. So he walked away rather abruptly. Robin still felt a certain sadness from Dean. Hopefully he'd open up after a drink or two.

Olivia was waiting for Seth to get his things when Wade started walking towards her.

"Hey Livy." He kissed her on the cheek before she could protest.

"Hey Wade, I'm just waiting for Seth." She seemed nervous and Wade wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh….ok. Well, maybe I'll get a chance to talk to you later tonight." Wade made sure to give her an endearing look so she knew exactly what he meant.

"Um, we'll see. I'll text you." Wade kissed her again as Seth walked out of the locker room.

"Everything okay out here?" Seth dropped his bag and stepped into Wade's face. Wade laughed at him.

"Everything's peachy, Rollins." Wade looked away from Seth who was still in his face and addressed Olivia. "I hope to hear from you later, love." Wade walked away leaving Seth to question Olivia.

"We need to talk." Olivia said deciding to attack the situation before Seth had a chance to say anything. He picked up his bag and pulled Olivia into him by her shirt and tried his best to shove his tongue down her throat hoping Wade had turned around to see it.

"Let's go." Olivia was turned on by Seth's dominant attitude. She wasn't sure how he was gonna respond to her openly seeing both him and Wade, but she was about to find out.

 ***Sorry for the delay in posting additional chapters. Enjoy and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 22

"Are you gonna tell me what's going, Liv?" Seth opened the door to his hotel room and tossed the key on the desk before turning his undivided attention to Olivia. She had been thinking about how to say what she needed to say. Peering across the room into Seth's strong brown eyes wasn't exactly helping.

"Seth, just calm down! I had a talk with Wade…" Seth hung on her every word. "I had to hear him out on why things happened the way they did…"

"Okay, I don't care about why he slept with Alicia. What does this have to do with us?"

"He slept with her because he knew about us!" Olivia hated to think about hurting Wade. Seth just sat on the bed and continued to stare at Olivia. "He knew that I still loved you, but he didn't care because he loves me."

"I love you too, Liv!" Seth sprung up from the bed and walked over to Olivia. "I wasn't just fucking you. I'm in love with you." Seth looked directly into her eyes and it was obvious that he was terrified of losing her. "Wade can try to win you back, but I'm not gonna give up that easily!"

"He's not trying to _win_ me. He's giving me time and space to choose who I want to be with." Seth pushed Liv back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I can't claim you as mine right now, but I intend to pull every dirty…" Seth began undressing Liv and kissing her all over. "Nasty trick to help you make up your mind." Seth took her cell phone out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand before pulling her shirt completely over her head exposing her bra. Her breath quickened as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He pulled her jeans and panties down at the same time, lightly biting each inch of her thigh as it became exposed.

"Mmm…"

"You like that?" Seth ran his tongue along her inner thigh until he met her wetness with his lips. Liv gasped as he teased her only giving her light kisses, driving her crazy. "What do you want, Liv?" Seth asked, but didn't give her time to answer before he eagerly slurped between her lips.

"Oh shit, Seth!" Olivia twitched uncontrollably as Seth devoured her.

"Keep those legs open!" Seth pulled his face up long enough to gently bite Olivia's thigh and reprimand her for closing her legs because the pleasure was almost too much. He lapped at her wetness as she screamed and squirmed completely forgetting that they were surrounded by other hotel guests. Seth slowly licked his way up to her breasts taking his time to bite each nipple making Olivia moan even louder. He used his muscular legs to spread hers wider as he positioned himself on top of her. After several seconds of making her wait, he sunk into her as deep as he could.

"Fuck!" Grinding against her clit, he pulled all the way out and prepared to dive in again.

"Is this what you want, Liv?" Once again he was deep inside of her before she could answer. He grinded into her over and over again with each deep stroke and she could barely speak. "Turn over!" Seth's tone was so stern and demanding. It turned Liv on even more, but she didn't want him to know that. He placed his hands on Olivia's hips as he guided himself into her from behind almost making her lose control.

"Fuck me!" Seth was caught off guard by Olivia, but he was more than happy to oblige her. He pulled her up on her knees and wrapped his arms around her giving her breasts a firm massage as he licked her neck.

"Remember, you asked for it!" Seth pushed Olivia back on all fours before pounding into her and wildly smacking her ass. Olivia's screaming was interrupted by her phone ringing. Seth looked over her shoulder onto the night stand to see who it was. Her caller ID said "Wade". Seth laughed to himself as he continued to slide himself in and out of Olivia. "Answer it!"

"What? Oh shit!" Olivia lost control as Seth pounded into her with all his strength.

"I said, answer it!" Seth smacked her ass to emphasize what he was saying. "You better answer it or I will!" Seth smacked her ass again making her scream one last time before answering her phone.

"Hello?" Olivia tried to stabilize her voice as much as she could, but Seth pulled out and started eating her from behind.

"Hey Livy. Is this a bad time?" Wade could hear her breathing heavy through the phone.

"Umm, yes." Olivia kept her responses short so that Wade didn't hear her moan.

"Oh okay. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out..."

"Oh! Ahh!" Olivia's screams interrupted Wade as Seth stroked her from behind again without warning. Seth smacked her ass loud enough for Wade to hear it. Olivia just hung up the phone figuring she couldn't say anything to Wade to make the situation any better. She wanted to feel bad, but Seth was making her feel so damn good.

"Shit, Liv! I'm about to cum!" Seth pulled out and came all over Olivia's ass. Olivia was exhausted with passion and collapsed on her stomach as Seth went to get a towel.

"You know that was wrong!" Olivia shouted as Seth handed her the towel to clean off.

"What? I just wanted him to know you were having a good time." The smirk on Seth's face was starting to turn Olivia on again. She'd never been one to like controlling men, but he made it work. "Let me pour you a drink. Then I'm gonna tear that ass up all over again!" Seth strutted around the room completely naked as if he were royalty. Olivia would let him run things for the night, but the fact that he was working so hard to please her showed who was really in control.

Around 12:30, Robin made her way up to Dean's room. He opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers. Robin tried to focus on anything but his body.

"I took the liberty of ordering some wine for you. Merlot, right?" Dean handed the glass to her with a grin on his face that perfectly accented his dimples.

"Yes, thank you." Robin gulped at the wine and walked over to gaze out the window in an attempt to take her eyes off of Dean. "It's beautiful here." Robin continued to sip her wine as she looked out over downtown San Antonio.

"It sure is." Dean sat on the bed looking directly at Robin's ass. She turned around and saw him leaning back on his elbows, but she needed some answers before she would allow herself to be seduced by him.

"Dean what was up? You avoided me all day and you just haven't been yourself since my birthday dinner." Dean sat back up and the sad look he'd been sporting since last night had come back. "That's what I'm talking about. What's with that face?"

"You don't like my face?" Dean jokingly rubbed his scruffy face before winking at Robin.

"You know what I mean!" Robin sat down next to him on the bed and put her hand on his leg. "Talk to me, Jon." His face went serious again and he ran his fingers through his crazy hair.

"Did you sneak around with Roman because I didn't _romance_ you enough?"

"What? No. Listen…"

"No, seriously. I know I'm rough around the edges and I don't really do candlelit dinners and shit. Roman is like a Samoan Fabio! I get it!"

"Dean, it wasn't like that! Are you really this upset about what Derrick said?" Dean hung his head and laughed to himself.

"I guess I let him get in my head a little bit." He turned to Robin and placed his hand on her waist. "It's been driving me crazy for months about you and Roman, but I thought I understood that you gave into physical attraction. Then, you bring that beanpole to dinner and he says it was more than physical and I believed him." Robin's heart was breaking as she witnessed a vulnerability in Dean she's never seen before.

"Dean, this is so uncomfortable to talk to you about, but I think it's time." Robin stood and walked over to the window again. She needed to put some distance between her and Dean. "What happened between me and Roman was purely animalistic. Derrick knows nothing about that situation! I fucked Roman because I thought he was hot and I thought I'd enjoy it."

"You didn't enjoy it?" Dean had a smirk on his face that disappeared when Robin didn't answer right away.

"Honestly, I did enjoy it."

"Was he better than me?" Dean stood up and started walking towards Robin. His 6'4 frame moved intimidatingly towards her in the moonlight peering through the drapes.

"Really Dean?"

"Yes…be honest." Dean had reached her and pushed her against the wall.

"He was just different." Dean started to kiss her neck.

"Different how?"

"Dean stop. I'm trying to talk to you." Robin tried to push Dean away, but she really didn't want to.

"I'm asking you, how was he different?" Dean stopped kissing her and pulled her body as close to his as possible.

"I don't think we should talk about this, Dean."

"I can handle it if you can, Tweety." Dean ran his hand up her dress to feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You'll never change." Robin seemed to clam up at Dean's words and pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Dean! If you and Roman wanna compare notes and find out whose dick is bigger, be my guest, but I won't be a part of this!" Robin pulled her dress down and walked towards the door before Dean blocked her from leaving.

"Whoa, what the hell just happened here?" Tears were running down Robin's face and they were killing Dean. "Tweety, what the hell is going on? Was it something I said?" She fell into his arms and sobbed. He didn't know what else to do, but hold her as tight as he could.

After several minutes, Dean brought Robin over to the bed and sat her down. She was calm, but still obviously shaken.

"What if I don't change?" Robin's brown eyes were filled with tears as they looked at Dean. He had a helpless expression on his face. He never intended to make her cry.

"Tweety, you've already changed. We both have! A year ago, I would've fucked anything that moved just because I felt like it. Then I met you." He noticed her starting to cry again. "You could've continued fucking Roman and kept it from me, but you didn't. You've changed too, Robin." She looked at him and cracked a little smile before laying her head on his chest.

"Speaking of fucking anything that moves, what's up with that skank Jasmine?" Dean laughed and kissed Robin on the top of her head.

"She's just somebody I'm spending time with. What about you and Kareem Abdul Jabbar?" Robin laughed hysterically.

"You call him everything, BUT his name!" Dean sat patiently waiting for her to elaborate on her relationship with Derrick. "He's a guy who was sweet when I needed it. I don't have feelings for him though."

"He's not your type, Tweety. I knew that from the moment you told me about him."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes. I do understand that you need a little romance with your sports, but that dude was just corny!" Robin laughed again at Dean's total lack of a filter.

"He was a little corny, but _your_ girl was just disgusting. Where'd you find her at?"

"Hey she was good in bed. It wasn't like you were around…" Dean put his hand on Robin's back to test the waters.

"I thought you needed time. So, I'm giving you time." Robin looked away feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"We were in a fucked up situation. I lost my girl and my best friend at the same time!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm over that, Tweety. I've mended things with Roman and you and I are still in each other's lives." Robin hated that she wasn't his girl anymore. Merely being in each other's lives wasn't good enough, but she understood why Dean was hesitant with her.

"Maybe I should go. We have an early flight tomorrow." Dean still looked sad and so did Robin. Her heart ached for Dean, but she didn't want to seem like she was rushing him.

"You can stay with me tonight…if you want. No pressure. We can just talk." Robin wanted to nestle herself in the safety of his arms, but it hurt too much to know that he'd be probably be holding Jasmine tomorrow night.

"I don't know Dean. I should go."

"Tweety…"

"Goodnight Dean." Robin ran for the door before she started sobbing again. Dean watched the door close in his face and banged on the wall out of frustration. He wanted her back so bad, but he wasn't sure he could trust her again. Meanwhile, not being together was tearing both of them apart.


	23. Chapter 23

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 23

"I'm telling you girl, Wade heard everything!" Robin laughed as Olivia filled her in on her night. The women had just landed in Philadelphia and were preparing to get in Liv's car for the trip back home when they heard somebody calling Robin's name. They turned around to see Derrick jogging towards them.

"Haha, here comes your boy, Robin." Robin rolled her eyes and laughed at Liv as Derrick caught up to them. He had flowers and a small box in his hand.

"Hey baby, I've been waiting for you to get here. I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry about Texas. Can you forgive me?" Liv slowly walked away feeling a bit embarrassed for Derrick.

"Derrick, I told you I'd call you. I needed a minute away from you." Robin continued putting her suitcase in the trunk of Liv's car.

"I know, Robin, but I just wanted to give you these…" He handed her the roses. "And these…" He opened the little box revealing diamond earrings. "This was a part of your birthday gift that I didn't get a chance to give you at your dinner." Robin stood with a pissed off look on her face. The only thing she hated more than corny guys were the guys who thought they could buy your forgiveness.

"Derrick, this is really nice, but I don't want anything from you. I will call you when I'm ready." Robin opened the car door to get in.

"So, your ex can throw you a party, but I can't give you a gift? What the hell is that about?" Derrick hung his head knowing he'd crossed the line yet again.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's in your best interest to take these roses and these earrings and get the hell away from me NOW!" Robin shoved the flowers into Derrick's arms and quickly got in the car with Liv.

They pulled off watching Derrick curse himself in the rear view mirror.

"So, Mr. Romance strikes again, huh?" Liv chuckled to herself as she saw Derrick walk back toward the airport shuttle.

"He just doesn't get me, Liv! I don't want him to buy me things and take me on trips. I just want him to…get me."

"You can't force a connection like you had with Dean." Robin gazed out the window for the rest of the trip reflecting on Olivia's words.

When they got back in town, Olivia had some errands to run so she dropped Robin off at home. Just as Liv parked outside of the grocery store, she got a text from Wade.

 _"Busy?"_

 _"Just grocery shopping…why?"_

 _"Just wanted to make sure you weren't fucking anybody before I called…"_ Olivia was so embarrassed she was convinced that her face was red. Before she could think of a rebuttal, Wade called her.

"Hi Wade."

"Well, hello there. How are you today?" She could tell that Wade was pissed, but trying to be cordial.

"I'm good. Just running some errands."

"Oh I didn't think you'd have any energy after the way Seth pounded you last night!" Olivia didn't have a comeback. She was embarrassed and didn't have an explanation for why she picked up the phone while she was with Seth.

"Wade…"

"No, no need to explain. I knew what I was getting into. I shouldn't have just called. From now on I'll text first." Olivia was quiet and unsure of how to approach this situation with him. "I need to see you." Olivia was caught off guard. Just a second ago, he seemed as though he wanted to punish her.

"Umm, ok. Maybe we can schedule something in a few weeks…"

"I want you now." Olivia stood in the produce aisle fanning herself.

"Uh, ok…I don't know how I can do that…"

"I'll fly to you. I can be there tomorrow." Olivia wanted to object, but she went silent. "Liv? You there?"

"Yes! Sorry! Tomorrow what time?"

"I'll check the flight schedule. I can stay until Friday…if you don't already have plans with _Seth_."

"No I don't have any plans with Seth, but I do have to work."

"No problem, love. Let me come and take care of you for a few days."

"Ok, I guess I'll just wait to hear from you."

"Talk to you soon, Livy." Olivia hung up and immediately started modifying her grocery list. If Wade was staying for a few days, she'd need to stock up on all of his favorite foods.

Robin decided to do some work from home to keep her mind off of Dean. Her mind drifted to his silly facial expressions and crazy hair. Just as she settled into her daydream, her phone rang. She thought it was going be Derrick but it was Liv.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Wade is coming in town tomorrow and he's gonna stay until Friday!"

"What! You know what this is about, don't you? He's coming to our little ole town to put it on you since he heard Seth blowing your back out!" Olivia was cracking up in the middle of the market.

"I know! I don't know what he has planned, but I'm a little nervous."

"Liv, sit back and enjoy these two beautiful men taking turns turning you out! Don't over think it, just enjoy it!" Olivia thought about what Robin was saying and decided to embrace her situation.

"Maybe you're right! I'm just going to stock up on groceries and let Wade handle the rest."

"There you go, girl! Don't forget to sweep your back porch. You know how y'all like to fuck outside! Bye!"

Robin hung up and she was genuinely happy for her friend who was taking her time figuring things out with Wade and Seth. At the same time, she wished she knew what was going on inside of Dean's head. She tapped her fingers on her desk as a somewhat crazy idea popped in her head. There were two people who knew Dean better than anybody on the planet and she just happened to owe one of them a call. She decided to text first in case Dean was around.

 _"Hey Roman! Do you have a second to talk?"_ She was nervously waiting to hear her text message alert.

 _"Hey Robin. I'm just checking into my room in Vegas for the house show tonight, but I'll be free in about 15. Is that cool?"_

 _"Yes, that's fine! Thanks!"_ She got a glass of wine and sat on her couch waiting for her phone to ring. When it did, she hesitated to pick it up. She knew it was time to have an in depth conversation with him and she also needed to talk to him about Dean. She picked up the phone, but couldn't say anything.

"Hello? Robin?" Roman's deep voice filled her ear and she started to have flashbacks.

"Yes, I'm here. Hi Roman."

"Hey, is everything okay?" It was clear from his tone that he was a bit nervous too.

"Yes, I just felt like we should talk." He fell silent and Robin knew it was up to her to try and get the conversation flowing. "I haven't really talked to you since…well, you know."

"Yeah…I know." Roman's tone was riddled with disappointment.

"I just feel it's time to bury the hatchet. You and Dean are friends again…"

"We're cool, but I know he's always gonna look at me skeptically." Hearing this made Robin feel even worse.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm not sure if he'll ever want me back." The awkwardness started to dissipate and they just talked to each other like friends who shared a common hurt.

"He's still healing, ya know? He loves you, Robin and it's clear that you love him. You guys will be fine." Roman sounded sad and reminded Robin of something she had been curious about for months.

"Roman, what was going on that you got so crazy with me?" He was quiet for a while and Robin wasn't sure if she should've asked. "You don't have to tell me…"

"No, you deserve to know. I explained all this to Dean and I think it helped him to understand where I was coming from." He sighed and Robin could hear a change in his voice like he just laid down. "My marriage is worthless…"

"Aww, don't say that, Roman."

"No, I mean it! I married Galina because my daughter started asking questions about why Galina's last name wasn't the same as hers. How do you explain that shit to a kid, ya know? So I thought 'How bad could it be to marry Galina?'" Robin felt so bad for him that she rested her hand on her heart as if she could feel his pain. "I never loved her and she just looks at me as a meal ticket! Then, I saw you and Dean. I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you! I just wanted some of that. I wanted a 'Tweety' in my life. So I figured I'd try to take his 'Tweety'."

"Oh, Roman…"

"I know. It was stupid as hell, but I still tried it. I knew you at least thought I was attractive. So I capitalized on it. When you seemed to return my interest, I knew I was in there. I thought it was love and that shit drove me crazy!"

"Sex isn't love, Roman. It was just sex."

"I know that now, but I got it twisted. My wife won't even have sex with me unless she wants something. You had sex with me because you wanted me." Robin started to see Roman clearly for the first time ever.

"Roman you didn't have to marry her."

"If you could've seen my daughter's face, you'd know that I did." Robin knew that Galina probably put their daughter up to asking Roman about their last names.

"That sneaky bitch." Robin uttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Roman. Go ahead…"

"Well, now I'm here trying act like I'm happy in this shit for my daughter's sake." Roman sounded helpless and Robin had nothing to tell him. This was a situation that she knew Roman wouldn't free himself from until their daughter was grown.

"Roman, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but please know that I'm here if you ever need a female friend."

"Thanks, Robin. I really appreciate that and I know I've apologized before, but I'm really sorry for putting you in a bad position with Dean."

"No need to apologize. We were both on some crazy shit." The two of them laughed like old friends, but Robin was still unsure about her future with Dean. "Roman, I gotta ask you. What's up with Dean and this Jasmine chick?"

"Oh boy, Jasmine…" Roman laughed heartily as he thought about seeing Jasmine's bloody nose. "You really messed her face up, girl!"

"I didn't want to do it, but she called Dean _her man_." Robin felt weird discussing her feelings for Dean with Roman. "I'm sorry. Is this weird?"

"Nah, it's cool. Look, she's not his girl and she never will be. In Dean's eyes, you're always gonna be his Tweety. You just have to give him a second to lick his wounds."

"Thanks Roman."

"Hey I'm here anytime you need to talk, but I gotta go cuz your man will be here any minute." Robin felt great being able to talk to Roman, but she knew it could be detrimental to her progress with Dean if he came to Roman's room and they were talking on the phone.

"Gotcha! Talk to you later…hang in there man."

"Only thing I know how to do, Robin. Bye." After they hung up, Robin smiled to think about always being Dean's Tweety. He'd for damn sure always be her favorite lunatic.

Olivia sped through the streets after work to beat Wade to her apartment. He took a car from the airport and had called about 15 minutes ago saying that he was on route 422 which wasn't far. As she pulled up to her apartment, she saw a black town car parked in front of her door. When she got out, she noticed Wade step out of the town car dressed in a slate grey suit.

"Damn!" Liv could barely control her reaction as he walked towards her carrying flowers.

"Honey, I'm home." Wade smiled and took her into his muscular arms. The smell of his cologne had become like a familiar drug that she got high on every time she saw him. The driver took Wade's bags out of the trunk as Olivia opened her apartment door. Wade tipped the driver and took his bags directly to the bedroom.

Wade carefully walked around her bedroom imagining how many times Seth had been in there and he clenched his teeth. Olivia came in and his anger quickly faded.

"Make yourself at home." Wade turned and grinned at Liv.

"I fully intend to make myself at home." He wrapped his long arms around her waist and stunned her with his gorgeous green eyes. "I made reservations for us at Prima at 7." Wade looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6:25. "I guess we should get going then." He had a troubling look on his face accompanied by a sinister smile.

"Umm, okay. I guess I'll drive."

"No, no I can drive. You just sit back and enjoy the ride." His smile widened and Olivia was officially suspicious.

They got into the car and made their way to the restaurant. Olivia giggled at Wade's long legs wrapped around her steering wheel.

"What's so funny?" He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't think my car was intended to be driven by giants." Olivia giggled until Wade moved his hand up her skirt and quickly slid her panties to the side. She moaned and tried to keep her composure as Wade whipped through the traffic single handedly.

"Not so funny anymore, is it?" He massaged her and slide one of his long fingers inside of her.

"What are you doing? Mmm…"

"I told you to sit back and enjoy the ride." He slid a second finger inside of her while continuing to drive her crazy. After a few minutes of skillful, one handed driving, they were inside the garage of the restaurant. Wade slide another finger inside of her and rapidly moved his hand in and up and down motion until she had an orgasm right there in the front seat.

"I knew you had something planned. You play dirty!" Olivia rubbed her legs together wishing she could climb on top of Wade.

"The night is still young, Livy." Wade licked each of his fingers as he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Olivia. "You make one hell of an appetizer." Wade continued licking his fingers until they got into the restaurant.

"Good evening, welcome to Prima." The perky young lady at the door greeted them, but seemed to keep her eyes on Wade. Olivia felt her inner Robin coming out, but Wade wrapped his arm around her waist to calm her down.

"Good evening, we've got a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Stuart Bennett." Olivia's head snapped in Wade's direction and he smiled without looking back at her.

"Yes, let me show you to your table Mr. and Mrs. Bennett." As the young lady showed them to their table, Olivia pinched Wade's arm.

"Really? Mr. and Mrs. Bennett?"

"I just wanted to see what it sounded like. Olivia Bennett…has a nice ring to it!" Olivia playfully slapped Wade's arm.

"This is Frank. He'll be your waiter tonight. Enjoy your meal." The young lady walked back to her post at the door and the waiter pulled out the chair for Olivia.

"Good evening, can I start you off with a bottle of wine this evening?"

"I'll just have water for now, but I'm sure my _wife_ would like a bottle. Anything she wants is fine with me." Wade once again flashed his million dollar smile. He stood to go to the restroom and stopped to whisper in Olivia's ear. "I'll be right back, _Mrs. Bennett._ " Olivia blushed as the waiter patiently waited for her order.

"Umm, I'll take a bottle of the 'Roth' Merlot."

"Excellent choice. Shall I bring one or two glasses?" Olivia thought for a second and decided it could be fun to play Wade's little game.

"Bring two, please. I'm sure my _husband_ will wind up having a glass or two." Olivia glowed as the waiter took the wine list and went to get the wine. Robin's voice rang in her head as she told herself to just go with the flow and enjoy her time with Wade. As she saw Wade resurface from the men's room, she knew this was gonna be an interesting few days.

 ****I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I have a bonus scene with Wade/Olivia/Seth that takes place in between this chapter and the next. Please PM me if you'd like to read it! As always, feedback/reviews are appreciated!****


	24. Chapter 24

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 24

"Top of the morning, Love." Wade stood in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers. He made breakfast and was putting away the last of the dishes he had washed.

"Good morning, baby." Olivia was wearing the silk robe Wade surprised her with on Thursday morning before work. Her "Thank You" actually made her late for work.

"I made a little breakfast. I hope you enjoy it." Olivia was feasting her eyes on Wade's abs and breakfast was the last thing on her mind.

"Well…thank you." She kissed him and he went to sit in his favorite spot at her table to read the paper. She stared at him and giggled to herself because an outsider would genuinely think they were an old married couple. "I have a surprise for you this morning…" She went and sat on his lap. "I called off from work today so I'm all yours until your flight leaves.

"Now, that's about the best surprise I could ask for!" Wade gently kissed her lips making her whimper. She hated that their time together had gone by so fast. As she looked into Wade's sad eyes, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. "I'm gonna miss you, Livy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Wade." Olivia had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Wade, but she was hoping that he knew she wasn't quite ready to be exclusive.

"Listen, Liv." Wade stood her up and flung her leg across his body so she was straddling him. "I hope you don't think I'm putting too much pressure on you. It's just that I adore you and I like showing it." Olivia reflected on the past two days and how Wade treated her like a queen, as he had before. They had great sex, but it wasn't nearly as intense as her sex with Seth. Her relationship with Seth wasn't _just_ about sex, but it was certainly a huge part of it.

"You're not pressuring me, Wade. I haven't done anything that I didn't want to do." Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately making "little Wade" stand at attention. She looked at Wade and giggled. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" _You_ woke him up. Now, what are you gonna do about it?" Wade stood up with Olivia's legs still around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day until the car came to pick Wade up to go to the airport at 3pm. He figured if he wore Liv out all day, she wouldn't have the energy to hook up with or even talk to Seth that night. His plan worked like a charm.

Robin had avoided Derrick for days, but he persistently apologized. She finally gave in on Friday night after she couldn't reach Liv and she needed to do something to keep her mind off of Dean.

"Hey baby. I missed you!" Derrick was so extra and Robin just rolled her eyes wishing he could see her expression through the phone.

"I missed you too. What are you doing tonight?" Robin's tone was flat and emotionless, but Derrick was oblivious.

"You…hopefully." Robin needed to get laid and she didn't feel like dealing with the 50 questions she'd face from her old regulars.

"Why don't you come over?" Robin tried her best to sound like she genuinely wanted him. In reality he was just a body for her to use.

"I'm in Jersey. I'll be there in about an hour and a half."

"Good. I'll be waiting." Robin hung up the phone and rolled her eyes again. She popped the corked on a bottle of wine and before she knew it, the whole thing was gone.

About two hours and two bottles of wine later, Derrick was knocking on her door. She intended to change into something sexy, but said "fuck it" about an hour ago.

"Hey Derrick. Come on in!" He gave her the side eye as she staggered to move out of his way.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine. Now take those clothes off!" Robin went straight for his belt and he didn't stop her. She snatched his pants down and wasted no time shoving his dick in her mouth.

"Oh shit, baby!" Derrick fell back against the wall as Robin slid his length in and out of her mouth. She cupped his balls and eventually took each of them in her mouth and licked the underside of his penis. "Damn that feels good!" Robin kept working until Derrick shouted out that he was about to cum.

"Oh no, we're not done yet!" Robin staggered backwards to the couch and pulled Derrick on top of her. He placed himself inside of her and had to stop to keep himself from coming.

"Fuck!"

"Come on, give it to me, baby!" Robin cried out as Derrick tried his hardest to shake Robin to the core, but she was visibly bored.

"Don't you want this dick baby?" Derrick tried to salvage the moment by baiting Robin, but there was no use. She decided to ditch her filter.

"No…no I don't." Robin sat up and pushed Derrick off of her.

"What? What do you mean?" Derrick tried to enter her, but she continued to push him away.

"Please stop. I don't want this…I don't want…you." Robin started to search her living room for her clothes.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm not kidding." Robin slid her shirt back on and stood looking at Derrick in disgust. "You can go. This was a bad idea. I'm sorry." Robin walked into her bedroom and shut the door before collapsing onto her bed. She heard the front door slam and started to cry. She missed Dean so much that wine couldn't even make random sex feel good. She sat up on the bed and looked at her phone. She managed to click the button to dial Dean's number. Staggering over to her stereo, she started to play her favorite Nina Simone song.

"Hey Tweety…"Dean picked up just as Nina's soulful voice filled Robin's room. She held her cell phone up to the speaker as she indirectly serenaded Dean. "Tweety?" She heard his voice getting louder and louder, so she turned the music down and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Dean."

"Are you drunk?" Dean laughed at Robin's voice. He could always tell when she was drunk because she would almost sing when she spoke.

"A little bit. What are you…whatcha doin?" Dean burst into laughter and Robin could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"I'm just chillin at my place. We're still in Vegas until tomorrow morning. Then we're off to do a few shows in Canada." Dean seemed to be whispering.

"Are you alone?"

"Uh…no. I'm here with Jasmine." Robin felt the chunks rise in her throat.

"Oh God you're there with _her_!" Robin dropped the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. She made it just in time.

"Tweety! Are you okay?" Dean heard the phone hit the floor and he was concerned. He refused to hang up until he found out if she was okay. Several minutes later, Robin came back to her bedroom and picked up her phone. She was starting to sober up and embarrassment was setting in.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry Dean. I'll let you go."

"No, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We'll talk later. Bye." Robin hung up and digested the fact that she was alone and Dean was with Jasmine. It hurt like hell.

Robin laid low until Sunday when she went to church. She'd gone to church every Sunday since she was a little girl. Most people were shocked when they found out because Robin's personality didn't exactly scream "Church Girl". She felt her phone vibrating as she greeted one of her fellow congregants after service. It was Dean calling. He had been trying to call her ever since Friday night, but she had be ignoring his calls out of humiliation.

"I'll see you later, Sister Harris." Robin walked to her car and her phone began to vibrate again. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to talk to Dean after she made a fool of herself, but she figured it was time to bite the bullet. "Hi Dean."

"Ahh, you're alive! Where the hell you been, Tweety?" Dean's voice was playful yet stern.

"Well, I actually just got out of church."

"Oh, sorry bout that." Dean laughed to himself again and Robin got defensive.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess it's true that church girls are the biggest freaks!" Robin had to laugh because that certainly wasn't the first time she had heard that and it wouldn't be the last.

"You're so silly, Dean." She got quiet for a minute not knowing what to say. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay except for the fact that I've been losing my mind up here in Canada because I couldn't reach you." Dean waited for her to respond, but she couldn't. "Are you okay? What was that about on Friday night?" She wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I'm sorry Dean. I had a lot to drink and I'd just kicked Derrick out of my apartment…"

"Wait, you kicked Derrick out? What did he do?" Dean's overprotective nature was beginning to take over. He just imagined Derrick doing something to hurt Robin and he was about to lose it.

"Calm down Dean. He didn't really do anything…"

"Well what happened?" Robin wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. Then again, Dean knew her well enough to know when she was lying.

"Well…he wasn't fucking me right." Dean burst into laughter and Robin felt horrible considering she was still sitting in her church parking lot. She started her car and put Dean on speaker phone.

"That's my Tweety!" Dean was laughing so hard that he didn't hear Robin starting to tell him the rest.

"He didn't kiss me or touch me the way you did. So I told him to leave." As she said it out loud, Robin felt like a monster. She had been so cruel to Derrick and she definitely needed to apologize.

"Damn…" Dean was at a loss for words. He could've told her that he felt the same way with Jasmine, but he wasn't ready to put himself out there like that.

"Dean, I have to go."

"No, wait…" Dean paused and Robin could hear him walk into a quieter room. "I have two days off next week. Can I come see you?" Robin wanted to scream "yes!" at the top of her lungs, but she had to play it cool.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay."

"Good. I'll catch a red eye after Raw in Iowa and I'll be there before the sun comes up." Robin was tingling with the anticipation of seeing Dean.

"Sounds good, sugar." Dean chuckled to himself again.

"It's been awhile since you've called me 'sugar'. I missed that. Later Tweety." They hung up and Robin went home to grab some things for her and Liv's Sunday dinner.

"Hey Liv!" Robin gave Liv an air kiss on the cheek as she brought her dish of baked mac and cheese into Olivia's kitchen.

"Hey stranger! I've been trying to call you since yesterday. I thought Derrick had whisked you away somewhere." Olivia laughed knowing how Robin loathed Derrick's attempts to try and get her away from the rest of the world.

"Let's not even go there, Liv. We've got A LOT to talk about!"

"Yes…we do!" The women caught up with each other over their Sunday dinner. They had both had a pretty crazy week and the "crazy" wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.

 ****I hope you're enjoying the story! As I mentioned before, there's a bonus scene between Seth/Wade/Olivia in between this chapter and the last. Please private message me if you'd like to read it!**


	25. Chapter 25

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 25

The next week seemed to drag on for Dean. He was excited to see Tweety and he'd be on his way after his match with Kane. Robin didn't know that Dean was leaving right after his match. He planned to surprise her when he rang her doorbell a lot earlier than she was expecting.

"Hey guys." Bret Hart walked into the locker room and everyone stood to shake his hand. This was an Old School Edition of Raw and there were a few Legends that were included in the show. There were still some times that Dean would laugh to himself about sitting backstage and talking to his childhood idol.

"Well,well,well….Dean Ambrose!" A familiar voice burst into the room as Dean had his back to the door while he was talking to Bret.

"Roddy Fucking Piper." Dean turned around remembering how he had his hands all over Robin at Wrestlemania.

"Where's that pretty little girlfriend of yours?" Roddy shifted his eyebrows up and down as he moved in closer to get in Dean's face. Roman sighed in the corner fearing this would be part 2 of their crazy showdown.

"Hold on, guys. I heard about some situation at Wrestlemania, but we're not gonna have that here tonight." Bret placed his hands on Dean and Roddy's shoulders. Both of them stood staring at each other in silence.

"Come on, Dean." Roman pulled his arm to get him to leave the locker room. "Keep your mind on your match. Just get it done so you can go see Robin."

"Robin! That was her name! Hmm…now that was a thick, chocolate milkshake!" Dean lunged at Piper and was able to grab his jacket. A group of people flooded into the locker room including Liv who was there with Seth and Jasmine who was still trying to cement her position as Dean's girl. Liv looked on as Seth and the other wrestlers tried to break them up. She would definitely have to tell Robin about this.

Jasmine came in and wrapped her arms around Dean after he was separated from Piper.

"Whoa, this isn't Robin!" Piper laughed and pointed at Jasmine who was now giving him her nastiest scowl. "You traded Robin for…this?! I knew I should've taken her at Wrestlemania!" Dean lunged towards Piper again as Jasmine stood back and barked orders for Dean to kill him. Olivia took out her phone several minutes ago and started recording the altercation and she was so glad she had! Robin would never believe this if she didn't see it with her own eyes. Seth couldn't hide his laughter at Roddy's comment which drew an eye roll from Jasmine. Olivia saw it and asked one of the production assistants to hold her phone.

"Bitch, who do you think you're rolling your eyes at?! Don't be mad because Dean downgraded with you. Everybody here knows that!" Jasmine thought about going after Olivia, but backed down remembering that she was Robin's friend. In order to avoid a second beat down, she squeezed her way through the door of the locker room amid all the commotion.

Things calmed down and Dean had his match with Kane and he was back in the locker room. He was putting his things in his bag when Roman came in and sat next to him.

"What's going on man? You ready to hop that flight to Philly?" Dean didn't seem happy. He was conflicted.

"Roman, I feel like I'm fucking this up." He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and then rested his arms on his knees. Seth walked into the room and noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Hey, what's going on here? Don't you have a flight to catch?" He closed the door so they would have some privacy.

"I want Tweety so bad, but I don't know if I can do this again." Dean leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Roman started to feel awkward knowing he was part of the reason Dean had trust issues with Robin.

"I gotta go. My match starts soon. You and Robin will be cool. I'll see you on Thursday." Roman left the room after getting the side eye from Seth.

"Okay...I guess it's up to me to help." Seth stood up to close the door, but Bret Hart pushed it open.

"Hey Seth, Vince is looking for you." Seth patted Dean on the shoulder.

"I know it sounds like bullshit, but follow your heart, man. You and Robin can work this out. Text me when you land." Seth left the room and Bret just stood there eyeing Dean.

"Girl trouble?" Bret pulled up a chair and sat down across from Dean. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that situation with Piper, would it?"

"Piper's a dick!" Dean's straightforwardness made Bret laugh.

"Tell me how you really feel!"

"Sorry, Bret. I'm just going through something. I'll be fine." Bret put his hand on Dean's arm to block him from standing up and leaving.

"Listen, I've been around the block a few times and I'm very perceptive. Piper mentioned Robin, but that clearly wasn't the woman you were with earlier."

"No, Robin's not here." Dean kept his answers short. He didn't like to discuss his personal business.

"Gotcha. I'm assuming that… _colorful_ young lady is your rebound chick." Dean shot a look at Bret to let him know he was on the right track. "But Robin is the one that got away…am I right so far?" Dean still kept quiet as Bret continued. "I know Robin has to be something special if you're willing to fight Piper over her." Both of the men laughed at how silly the situation was with Dean and Roddy.

"Piper needs to keep his mouth shut or he'll be extinct like the rest of the dinosaurs."

"Hey!" Bret tossed his hands up in protest.

"No offense, Bret." Dean gave a shrug before he continued to pack his things in order to make his flight.

"I don't know all the details and I don't need to know. All I'm saying is, don't get in your own way with the woman you love. With our lifestyle it's so easy to become blinded by the easy chicks in every city…"

"I didn't cheat on her! She cheated on me! With Roman!" Dean interrupted Bret and stood to leave thinking that would cease the conversation.

"She slept with Roman?!"

"Yes! The love of my life, slept with my best friend!" Dean slammed his bag down as he felt his emotional flood gates open. "How the hell can I trust her again? How do I know she won't turn around and fuck him again?!" Bret just sat and processed the information. "I've been going back and forth about her for MONTHS! I want her so bad it hurts! Then she shows up one day with this corny ass guy on her arm that I know isn't good enough for her, but what the hell can I say? She's not my girl!"

"How did you find out about her and Roman?" Bret's calm tone brought Dean out of his rage.

"She told me. I already knew, but she told me because she couldn't take it anymore."

"See! She told you, Dean! She could've kept it in and acted like everything was fine, but she loved you enough to tell you." Bret stood up and paced the locker room. "You might recall a situation I was in several years ago with a certain woman." Dean smirked to himself as he thought about Shawn Michael's comment about "Sunny Days" during his feud with Bret back in the 90s. "Yeah you remember…I didn't have the balls to tell my wife and she had to find out by accident. It killed her. I loved my wife with all my heart and I didn't have the guts to tell her about Sunny." It was Dean's turn to sit quietly and process the information.

"How did your marriage survive?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I made a promise to never hurt her again. That was the start. I never want to see cry like that EVER again. I knew I fucked up. She didn't have to take me back, but my life would've been ruined if she didn't. Honest to God, I've never even been tempted again. If something was wrong, I talked to her about it instead of cheating." Dean sighed and looked at the clock. He had to be at the airport in less than a half hour to make his flight."Hear her out. We all mess up! I got a feeling this one might be worth a second chance, kid."

"I gotta go, Bret." Dean turned around before leaving the room as he really thought about Bret's advice. "Thanks for the advice, man."

"Anytime, Dean." Dean jogged outside to the parking lot where he had a car waiting to get him to the airport.

"Hey man, there's a nice tip in it for you if you get me to the airport by 10." The driver sped out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Dean didn't want to risk missing his flight. He had so much to discuss with Robin and he wanted to make sure they had all the time they needed.

 ****Sorry for the delay in updating the story. Roddy Piper is a reoccurring character in my story and he's one of my favorite wrestlers. RIP Roddy :) As always, reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 26

"Girl, I had to send you the video! It was crazy! I wish you could've seen it in person!" Olivia laughed hysterically with Robin over the phone as they reviewed the video she had just sent her of the altercation between Roddy Piper and Dean.

"That sounds a hot mess! Where is Dean now?" Olivia almost blurted out that Dean left for the airport an hour ago, but she caught herself just in time to keep the surprise.

"I have no idea, girl. He's around here somewhere." Olivia saw Wade walking towards her and rushed to get off the phone. "Hey Robin, I'll give you a call later. Mr. Barrett is approaching."

"Handle your business, Liv!" Olivia hung up and Wade walked up to her and rested his hand on her hips.

"Well, hello Mrs. Bennett." He bent down to kiss her and she was instantly mesmerized by his cologne.

"Hey Wade. Nice match tonight."

"Thanks, Love." He took her hand and gently massaged the ring finger on her left hand. "Do you have any plans for your birthday?" Olivia hadn't made any plans for her birthday which was only a couple weeks away.

"I don't know for sure, but I think Robin might be planning something." She didn't want to commit to spending her birthday with Wade or Seth. That's a choice that would be impossible to make.

"Ahh, I see. Well keep me posted. I'd love to be the first to wish you happy birthday…at midnight." Wade kissed her hand and he saw Seth walking down the hall out of the corner of his eye. "Bloody hell."

"Hey, Liv." Seth pulled Olivia into him by her waist. "Barrett... Funny seeing you here. I thought you'd be somewhere fucking Alicia. Oops, did I say that out loud?!" Olivia pushed Seth back to keep them from fighting. Wade laughed Seth off and stayed focused on Liv.

"I'll wait to hear from you, Livy." Wade kissed her hand before walking away. "Bye Mrs. Bennett." Wade winked at Olivia infuriating Seth.

"Mrs. Bennett? Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Olivia smiled to herself at the sound of being called Mrs. Bennett. She rescinded her smile as she turned to look at Seth.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Seth was looking at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like that Liv seemed to like being called Mrs. Bennett. He immediately thought of ways to step his game up.

When they left the arena, Seth simply told Olivia that they were going to dinner. He wouldn't tell her what place was willing to stay open so late, but she just sat back and waited patiently.

"Here we are." Seth pulled into the driveway of a house and two men came out to greet them. "Hey pop!" Seth jumped out of the car and hugged his dad and his brother before coming over to the passenger side and opening the door for Olivia.

"And who's this beautiful lady?" Seth's dad reached out his hand to help Liv get out of the car.

"Dad, this is Olivia. She's the one I told you about." Seth winked at her as she dealt with the shock of meeting his family.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Colby's dad, Michael and this is his brother Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lopez…you too Jacob." Seth's little brother punched Seth in the arm to congratulate him on a nice "catch" as their dad escorted Olivia into the house.

"It's a shame Colby's mother couldn't be here to meet you. She's away visiting her sister." Michael pulled the chair out for Olivia to sit down.

"Oh it's okay, pop. I'm gonna work on getting her to come back and meet mom another time." Olivia laughed at Seth's relentless pressure.

"How the hell did this jerk get a woman like you?" Jacob snapped Seth into a headlock and they all started laughing.

"I guess I'm just lucky, Jake." Seth kissed Olivia's hand almost exactly where Wade had earlier. He leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear as his family left the room to bring the food out to the table. "You're hand smells like Alicia's pussy from Wade's kiss earlier. You might wanna go wash your hands before dinner." Olivia laughed uncontrollably as Seth's dad and brother came back into the room.

They ate and laughed until almost 2am. Michael and Jacob told Olivia all the humiliating Colby stories they could think of. She genuinely enjoyed herself and felt like a part of the family.

"Ok, that's enough humiliation for one night. We gotta go, pop." Seth stood up to hug his dad and Michael was almost in tears.

"You gotta come back soon, Mijo." He looked at Olivia and smiled. "Can you make sure he stops by to see his old man every once in a while?"

"You got it, Mr. Lopez." He hugged Seth again and then moved on to hug Olivia.

"Maybe you'll be calling me dad someday!" Olivia's face turned red and all the guys teased her just like family.

After saying goodbye to Jacob, they got in the car and headed for the hotel. Olivia had a silly grin on her face and so did Seth.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Seth caught quick glimpses of her as he navigated the dark roads.

"Nothing. I just had a really good time tonight."

"Good. I'm hoping you'll see more of my family." Olivia gazed out the window at the stars that seemed so close you could touch them.

"We'll see…Colby." They both laughed and Seth tightly held on to Olivia's hand all the way back to the hotel.

Sometime around 2 am Robin noticed a faint knock on her door. She wasn't expecting Dean until about 4 or 5. She grabbed the bat she had in her living room and pressed her ear up against the door to see if she could hear anything.

"Who is it?!"

"Robin, please open the door. I know I should've called, but I just needed to talk to you." It was Derrick. She'd been meaning to call him and apologize for days, but time had slipped away from her. Dean wasn't expected to be there for another few hours. So, she figured she could politely blow Derrick off long before then.

"Hi Derrick." As she opened the door she saw Derrick standing there in a tuxedo. "You're kinda dressed up for a late night surprise visit.

"I had an event for my nonprofit this evening and I had to see you." Derrick sat on the couch and stretched out his long legs under the coffee table. "I don't get you, Robin. Did I do something wrong?" Robin tried to keep her cool as she sat down next to him.

"Derrick, our timing was just really bad. I'm not in a place to spend time with men right now." She tried to carefully look at the clock on her TV without him noticing.

"Am I keep you from something?" Derrick loosened his bow tie and sat back to get comfortable.

"Umm, not really." She sat on the edge of the sofa cushion and tried to think of ways to get Derrick out of her apartment. "Whew, I'm tired! I had a super long day." Robin stretched and yawned in the most exaggerated way she could.

"Oh I don't want to keep you from your sleep. I wouldn't have dropped by so late, but I was driving by and I saw your light on." Derrick was interrupted by Robin's phone ringing. It was Dean. She tried to silence the phone but she accidentally answered it.

"Hey Tweety!" Both of them could hear Dean's voice loud and clear. "Tweety? You there?" Derrick looked at Robin with a harsh look on his face.

"I think your _friend_ is on the phone." He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and rested his hands behind his head. Robin went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Hello? Dean?"

"Hey Tweety. I just landed and I should be there in an hour or so."

"Umm, okay. Sounds good. I'll see you then!" Dean noticed something was off.

"You okay? Why are you trying to rush me off the phone?" Robin searched for an excuse, but her thought process was interrupted by her door bell ringing. Before she could get out into the living room to answer the door herself, she opened her bedroom door to see Dean standing face to face with Derrick.

"Oh Shit! Hey Dean." Robin shuffled over to Dean to greet him. His eyes were locked on Derrick who just stood there smiling as he realized he caught Robin in a lie.

"Hey there, Tweety. Here I was trying to surprise you and you didn't tell me that you had company." Robin prayed that Derrick would just leave.

"Derrick just dropped by and he was just leaving…" Robin tried to push Dean out of the way so Derrick could walk out the door, but he wasn't budging.

"I think we got us a problem, Tweety. He doesn't look like he wants to leave." Dean had a sadistic look on his face.

"There's no problem, Dean. He was just leaving." Derrick just looked at her and shook his head.

"You know, I'm a good guy. I treated you like a queen and I guess that's just not what you wanted. I guess you can't turn a hoe into a housewife." Before Dean could jump on Derrick, Robin slugged him in the mouth right where Roman had hit him a few weeks ago.

"Get the fuck outta my house before I let Dean kick your ass like he's been wanting to do since he met you!" Derrick held his lip and walked out the door. He turned around like he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind when he saw the crazy look in Dean's eyes.

After Derrick left, Robin closed the door and felt Dean's eyes burning a hole into her from behind. She turned around and fell victim to those stunning blue eyes.

"I keep trying to tell people not to mess with Tweety!" He wrapped his arms around her and she nearly melted. Something was different about his hug this time. She stayed in his arms as long as she could until he pulled away from her. "I need to talk to you about some things…" Robin's joy faded and her stomach knotted up. As Dean motioned for her to sit down, tears filled her eyes. She knew this was serious when a stoic expression covered Dean's face. In her mind, there was no way this could be good.


	27. Chapter 27

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 27

"Wait, can I get a glass of wine really quick?" Robin sprinted to her kitchen.

"Yeah…actually I'll take some too." Dean ran his finger along his collar to try and get some relief from his nerves. Robin brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses on a tray.

"Here you go, honey." Dean gave a slight smile at her calling him honey. She poured wine in the two glasses and Dean guzzled his glass before almost spitting it out.

"Uh, what the fuck is this? Is this what you and Olivia drink all the time?" Robin was cracking up at the look on Dean's face.

"This is Shiraz. Don't you like it, Sugar?" Dean cracked a smile as her sweet words helped to cancel out the bitter taste of the wine. Robin tried to keep a straight face as Dean acted like the wine was killing him.

"Hell no! Don't ever give me that shit again!" Dean went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out and Robin got him a beer from the refrigerator. He came back to the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"Here, Dean." Robin handed him the beer and he gulped it down.

"Thanks, Tweety." Robin sat sipping her wine, and waiting for Dean to say something. It wasn't very often that he was nervous and it was giving Robin an uneasy feeling.

"Is everything ok?" Robin finally broke the ice hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Umm…well. I need to…I mean…shit!" Dean grew frustrated and began pacing the floor. Robin sighed and folded her arms looking for comfort. "I gotta ask you some questions, Tweety." Dean knelt down in front of Robin on the couch making her even more nervous as she peered into his energetic blue eyes.

"Uh, okay. Just ask me, Dean." He rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I've been going back and forth about us for months now."

"Uh huh…"

"I wanna trust you, Tweety. I really do! Shit, it feels like this isn't making any sense!"

"No baby…" Robin leaned front and cupped Dean's face letting his scruffy stubble tickle the palms of her hands. "I get it. Just take your time."

"How do I know you're not gonna mess up again and fuck Roman or somebody else?" Robin sat with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how that shit hurt, Tweety! I think about it every time I get sick of just having sex with Jasmine. I don't want her. I want you!" Dean pulled open Robin's legs and wrapped his arms around her waist as they embraced. Tears streamed down Robin's face to think about how much she hurt Dean.

"I know I messed up, but I'll never do it again! I'm a different woman now, Dean. Look at me!" Robin pulled Dean's face up to meet her eyes. "I'm not that chick anymore and I knew it the first time I messed up. I never want to hurt you again!" Dean thought about Bret Hart's words of wisdom and smiled through the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He took Robin's hands in his and took a deep breath again.

"I need you to promise that you'll talk to me if you feel tempted again. We're the same type of animal, Tweety. I saw that when I met you, but I can't ever go through this again." He rested his forehead on Robin's for a second before getting up to sit next to her on the couch.

"I promise to never put you through this again. If I feel something is pulling me away from you, I'll talk to you." She pulled his chin up again to look him in the eye. "I promise, Jon." He kissed her passionately and she cried like a baby. She missed his fully engaged kiss and his uninhibited touch.

"You know Bret Hart gave me some great advice tonight." Robin laughed and shook her head.

"Oh….you just had a casual conversation with your friend _Bret Hart_ …" He laughed because he was shocked by the moment they shared as well.

"I know, right? Anyway, he shared a story with me about how his wife forgave him after an incident and he said if she hadn't taken him back, it would've ruined his life." Dean was still shaking as he rubbed her hand. "I think if I didn't have you back, it would ruin _my_ life."

"I feel the same way, Dean."

"I need you, Robin." Dean's head turned towards the floor again and he slid off the couch to kneel in front of her. "I don't ever want to go another day without you. You're not just a friend, you're the love of my life and I will fuck anybody up who gets in our way again!" Robin giggled at Dean's brutal honesty during what would normally be a tender moment. "Robin Marie 'Tweety' Kendall…"

"My FULL name tho?!"

"Yes, your full fucking name!" They laughed together and Dean kissed her hand. "This is the craziest thing I've ever done because I didn't have any good relationship role models growing up, but I'm gonna try my best to make you the happiest woman on the planet." Dean's face was red with anxiety and Robin continued to cry her eyes out. "Will you make _me_ the happiest man on the planet and be my wife?" Robin shot up off of the couch and pulled Dean up off of his knees. She was shaking as she hugged him as tight as she could, but he was still feeling anxious because she hadn't said yes yet. "Tweety…I kinda need an answer."

"I'm sorry! Yes! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you so much, Jon!" They embraced and all the uneasiness both of them felt about being able to have a successful relationship disappeared. "Oh my God…are we really doing this? This is crazy!"

"We're doing this, Tweety." Dean stopped her excited babbling with a kiss. "We have two days to go and pick out whatever ring you want."

Dean and Robin made love that night like they never had before. They thought they were free when they had sex without strings attached, but they found out that making love to someone you are going to spend the rest of your life with is truly liberating.

Dean and Robin wound up leaving Robin's hometown and spending the next two nights in Philly. By Thursday, Robin was walking around with a gorgeous diamond engagement ring on her finger and she was walking on cloud 9.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mrs. Good."

"Robin Good….that sounds oddly close to Robin Hood." Dean and Robin laughed as they sat in the restaurant off the lobby of the hotel that they had made into their little love nest for the past 2 days. "I think I'll hyphenate… Robin Kendall-Good. Yeah that's better."

"I don't care as long 'Good' is on the end of your name, I'm a happy man." Dean had been almost giddy the past few days and it broke both of their hearts that it was time for him to go back on the road. He had to be at the airport in about two hours. It worked out that Olivia's flight was arriving around the same time. They would have a LOT to discuss on the trip back to home.

The two hours went quickly and before either of them knew it, they were standing at Robin's car outside of the airport saying their goodbyes.

"These couple of weeks will be over before we know it, Sugar." Dean held on to Robin not wanting to let go.

"I'll call you as soon as I land in Wisconsin. I love you Tweety."

"I love you too, Dean." They kissed one last time and Dean started to walk into the airport. "Oh, honey don't forget about the small get together for Liv's birthday on the 5th!"

"Got it, Tweety. See you later." Dean winked and walked into the airport leaving Robin standing next to her car. She looked at her cell phone and saw that she had about a half hour until Liv's plane landed.

She got into the car and let herself slip into a daydream about what her wedding with Dean would be like. She chuckled to herself as she thought about wearing white given her past. Her wedding planning was interrupted by a text from Olivia that said her flight landed early and she was at Terminal B.

"Hey Liv!" Robin made exaggerated motions with her hands as Olivia got in the car.

"Hey girl. I've got to tell you about my week!" Olivia put her seat belt on and lifted her head to see Robin's ring glistening in the sunlight. "What the hell is going on with your finger, Robin?!" Olivia snatched Robin's hand across her body as they screamed with excitement. "Hold up…you and…Dean?!" Robin nodded as Olivia inspected the diamond.

"He asked me on Monday night after I punched Derrick in the mouth and kicked him out of my apartment…again!" They cracked up as they got on to the highway. "I got the ring here in Philly. We stayed at the Four Seasons off the parkway for the past few nights."

"Girl, it's about time you guys got things together! You knew your crazy asses were meant to be together!"

"So how was your week? What's the latest in the love triangle?" Olivia playfully slapped Robin's shoulder.

"Well, I met Seth's family and it was great! I traveled with him to the house shows this week and I really had fun…" Olivia drifted off thinking about Seth's smile and his warm, brown eyes.

"And what about Wade? If I can recall, you had an amazing time with Wade when he came to town, _Mrs. Bennett._ " Olivia was snapped out of her daydream and brought back to the reality of her dilemma. "You've got one hell of a choice to make, Liv. I'm not trying to recreate the drama of my birthday dinner with yours."

"I know…I don't know which one to invite."

"My apartment isn't big enough to accommodate a royal rumble. So please let me know if I should change the venue for your dinner." They both laughed, but Olivia knew she had some serious thinking to do.

"Why can't I have them both?" Robin thought Olivia was asking a rhetorical question until she noticed her staring at her while she drove. "Why should I have to choose? We're all consenting adults, right? Until things get serious, why can't I spend time with both of them?" Robin just shook her head and stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to think of some advice to give Olivia.

"Maybe you can have them both, but I suggest you let them know what's up because they're trying to claim you, girl." Robin patted Liv's leg to offer her support. "But I think it would be best to have your birthday dinner somewhere else. That way, somebody else can clean up the broken glass and tables and shit after Wade and Seth try to kill each other." Robin quickly left a reminder on her phone to call some places for the party. She respected Liv's right to have who she wanted, but she knew in her heart that her birthday was going to be crazy.


	28. Chapter 28

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 28

Robin was genuinely surprised by how smoothly Olivia's birthday party had been so far. There were a few bumps in the planning process because the restaurant double booked, but everything was cool so far. All their wrestler friends were able to make it since Raw was in Philly that Monday and they only had to travel to Jersey for the Smackdown taping.

"Thanks for the dinner, Robin." Olivia had already had a glass of wine while they were waiting to be seated and was taking the time to greet all of her guests personally. Their group of 15 included the usual cast of characters like Cesaro, Axel and Sandow. Of course Seth and the other former shield members were in attendance, but so were Wade and his buddy Sheamus.

It was a pleasant surprise that Wade and Seth seemed to keep their distance from one another while managing to abstain from giving each other evil looks. Robin thought that Olivia may have been on to something. It wasn't seeming so farfetched that she could have them both.

The hostess showed them to their private area and took their drink orders. Olivia was sitting in between an oddly amicable Seth and Wade. Everybody was talking among themselves when the waitress returned with another waitress that was helping her to carry the drinks and bottles of champagne Robin ordered.

"Excuse me everyone!" Robin stood with a glass of champagne in her hand. "I just want to take a second to toast my girl, Liv. You are like a sister to me and I'm the luckiest chick on the planet to be able to call you my best friend. Happy birthday and I love you! To Liv!" The entire group raised their glasses. Robin sat down and looked at Seth's face as Olivia giggled while Wade whispered in her ear. She exchanged a glance with Dean who shook his head.

"Something is gonna go down before the night's over…I'm just glad we're not involved for a change." Dean's stubble tickled Robin's ear making her laugh a little louder than she meant to. Seth remembered his promise to Liv that there would be no drama at her party. In order to keep his promise, he got up from the table and went outside for some air. He didn't know Roman followed him until he heard his deep voice come out of nowhere.

"You cool, Seth?"

"Shit! Roman, you scared me…yeah I'm cool."

"You wanna stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth?" Seth laughed at the smug look on Roman's face.

"I'm keeping my cool. I told her I'd be cool and I'll be cool."

"Cool…" Roman mocked Seth. "Except you're obviously not cool. Everybody at the table can see the way you grit your teeth whenever Liv talks to Wade. Be real with yourself, dude." Seth and Roman got eyed up by some random girls passing the front of the restaurant. "If she wants to keep things light and uncommitted, give her what she thinks she wants. I guarantee she'll be able to make a choice once she sees she can't have her cake and eat it too!" Roman laughed at the girls who had now stopped to turn around and stare.

"I really do love her…I don't think that's the right way to go."

"Hey, I'm just trying to offer some advice. You don't seem like the open relationship type. If you're cool with that, continue tag teaming with Wade." Roman turned to walk back in to the restaurant leaving Seth to ponder his next step with Olivia. As much as it pained him to admit, he needed to talk to Wade. He felt like Olivia had seen the best that each man had to offer, but she was still just "having fun" with both of them. It was time for him to join forces with the competition.

Seth walked back inside to see Olivia all but sitting on Wade's lap. He was enjoying every second of it until Olivia noticed Seth had returned to his seat.

"Hey Seth. Are you okay?" Liv was slurring her words as she ran her hand along Seth's thigh. Wade tried to act like he didn't notice it by turning away and taking a sip of water.

"I'm good, Liv." Seth's eyes shifted across the table to Robin and Dean. Robin was feeding Dean and they seemed so much in love. Seth decided he couldn't be made to look like a fool any longer. "Barrett, can I see you outside for a second?" Everybody at the table got quiet as the two men walked outside leaving Liv sitting there in worry and shock.

"Maybe I should go after them." Olivia attempted to stand, but Dean stopped her.

"No, Liv. They're big boys. I think they needed to have a little talk." Robin and Olivia stared at each other just waiting to hear the clatter of broken dishes, tables and chairs, but it never came.

Outside Wade was annoyed that Seth pulled him away from Olivia.

"What do you want, Rollins?"

"Calm down, Wade. We're on the same side here! I can't go on with this situation! Is she my girl? Is she your girl? Are we both fools? I have no idea what the hell is happening anymore." Wade's jaw tightened as he listened intently. "She's been going back and forth between us all night. I love Liv, but you have to admit that this is a bit ridiculous."

"Maybe…" Wade rubbed his beard and thought about how Olivia has been pushing back her decision of who she wants to be with. "I was okay with her spending time with you, but her going back and forth with us in the same place is just strange."

"My point exactly. I was okay with her taking her time to decide who she wants, but I don't think we should let her have both of us in the same place, at the same time." Wade nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay…so now what? We leave? I don't want to ruin her birthday."

"No, let her enjoy herself, but we can talk to her back at her apartment after the party." After the men returned to the party, everything went fine. They weren't fighting to take Liv's attention away from each other and Olivia kinda liked that.

As the party ended, everybody said goodbye and went their separate ways. Robin and Dean went back to her place, and Roman and most of the other wrestlers drove back to Philly. Olivia thought it was odd that both Seth and Wade wanted to take her home. She was loving the fact that they seemed to be getting along with each other.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Seth and Wade sat on opposite ends of her sofa in awkward silence.

"I'll take some water, Livy." Seth chuckled to himself at Wade's request for water.

"I'll take a beer if you have it, Liv." When Olivia returned with their drinks, she wasn't exactly sure of what was going on.

"So…what's up guys?" She sat in between them and they each moved in a little closer to her. Olivia hated to admit that being this close to both of them at the same time was a bit of a turn on for her.

"Liv, I've been talking to Wade and we can't do this anymore." Seth gulped at his beer for courage and sat back to let Wade say something.

"It's different when we're apart and we have our separate time with you, but we won't do this with both of us in the same place anymore." Wade's stern tone turned Olivia on even more.

"I understand guys. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. It won't happen again. I promise." She kissed both of them on the cheek before standing to walk towards her bedroom. "I'm going to head to bed, guys. It's been a long night." Seth jumped up from the couch.

"Wait, I was hoping to spend some time with you…alone." Seth caressed her face and Wade stood in protest.

"Ok, you're not getting her alone while I'm here." Seth and Wade stood face to face arguing. Olivia reached to the side of her dress and unzipped it. Her dress cascaded to the floor drawing both men's immediate attention.

"Guys, I have a pretty big bed. I think there might be room for all three of us." She took them each by the hand and led them into her bedroom without any hesitation. "I don't think it would be so bad to share for a _few_ more hours, do you?" Maybe it was all the wine she drank, but Olivia had the courage to do something she'd always fantasized about. She ended her birthday in bed with the two men she loved making it the best birthday ever.


	29. Chapter 29

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 29

"Excuse me, what the hell are you so giddy about?" Robin grilled Olivia as she made breakfast the next morning. Olivia called off from work anticipating a hangover and Robin insisted on making breakfast at her apartment for the birthday girl.

"Oh nothing…" Olivia craned her neck to see where Dean was.

"He's not here. Dean and Seth went to work out this morning." That explained where Seth had disappeared to before Liv woke up. He just left a note on her nightstand that said he'd see her later. "What freaky, sneaky shit did you get into last night?!" Robin dropped the spatula in the pan and leaned in to get all the details.

"It was a birthday to remember, girl!"

"Ooh, you and Seth or you and Wade?" Olivia's face turned red with anticipation of Robin's reaction.

"Well….both!"

"What?! You had sex with them in the same night?" Robin picked up the spatula to flip the eggs.

"Yeah, but….it was at the same time." Robin dropped the spatula and walked out of the kitchen before returning with a shocked look on her face.

"The same time! Liv, have we swapped sex lives or something?!"

"I don't know what came over me. I was sitting on my couch with them one minute and the next they were in bed with me!"

"Oh Shit, Liv!" Robin finally gained her composure and went back to cooking. "How was it? Were they fighting for your attention?"

"Kinda, but it was insane! I've never been that turned on before!"

"So, how were they acting this morning?" Olivia took a sip of orange juice and tried to fathom what last night has done to her love triangle.

"Well, Seth left before I woke up. He left a note saying he'd see me later."

"And how was Wade?" Olivia gave Robin a bashful smirk.

"He was okay. He was in my kitchen making coffee when I woke up. He just said, 'I love you, Livy. I hope you know that.'" Robin raised her eyebrows as Olivia talked about Wade.

"Hmm…"

"What the hell was that about?" Olivia knew Robin was dying to say something.

"Nothing…I'm just listening."

"Right!" Olivia and Robin's gab session was interrupted by Dean walking into the apartment with Seth.

"Hey Tweety." Dean wrapped his arms around Robin and kissed her neck. "Hey Liv. How's that hangover?" Robin gave Dean a look letting him know he had no idea of the kind of things that went on last night. Dean being Dean, shot Seth a look and gave him a congratulatory punch in the arm. "Oh so you have a _love_ hangover!" Olivia covered her face in embarrassment and Seth started to turn red.

"Leave them alone, honey." Robin winked at Olivia and Dean knew there was something else going on.

The guys went into the living room to watch TV while the girls stayed in the kitchen. Seth tried his best to ignore the hole Dean was staring into him.

"Cut the bullshit, brother! What's going on?" Seth's head dropped knowing Dean wouldn't rest until he got some answers.

"Nothing…"

"Oh come on, Rollins! You can tell me. There's nothing so freaky that I haven't heard of…or done with Tweety." Dean winked and looked in the kitchen to make sure the girls weren't listening. "What was it? Did you lick her asshole? Tweety loves that."

"Whoa! I know way too much about you guys!"

"Hey we have no shame! I'll do whatever makes her happy and she's the same way." Seth looked at Dean for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to tell him about last night.

"What if she wanted to have a threesome with you and another dude?" Dean rubbed his chin as if it were some great philosophical question.

"Hmm…it depends on the guy and the situation…" Dean stopped talking as a light bulb went on in his head. "Wait a second! You and Liv had a threesome? With who?" Dean's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head.

"Barrett…" Dean shot up from the couch, walked into the bathroom and walked back into the living room almost exactly the way Robin did when she found out.

"Barrett! She fucked you and _Barrett_ at the same time?!" Dean plopped back down on the couch and tried to wrap his head around the news. "She doesn't seem like the threesome type! Now, Tweety….well you know, but Liv?"

"I had to get out of there this morning before she woke up. I didn't want to risk her getting up first and then I'd be left alone in bed with Barrett!" Dean's loud laughter got the girls attention in the kitchen. After seeing the mortified look on Olivia's face, Dean didn't want her to know they were talking about her.

"Sorry girls! Seth and I are in here talking about the time he shit his pants when Kane choke slammed him." Seth just shook his head in embarrassment before covering his face. Dean's plan seemed to work because the girls went back to their conversation. Dean leaned in to whisper to Seth with a twisted look on his face. "You guys didn't cross swords did you?"

"What? No!"

"Then you're good! But let me tell you this…" Dean leaned in closer. "Sex is one thing, but you need to straighten out your situation in public. You guys looked like idiots fawning all over her last night. If she wants you, she wants you. If she doesn't, brother you gotta let go." Just as Dean finished talking, the girls came in and joined the guys.

"You ready to start some wedding planning before you have to leave for Jersey?" Robin sat on Dean's lap and kissed him all over his face.

"You bet, Tweety." Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now if I get to pick the lingerie for the wedding night, I'm all in!" Dean growled as he nipped at Robin's neck making her scream. Seth looked at them and then he looked at Olivia. He knew he wanted the kind of relationship they had someday, but he was getting more and more afraid that it wouldn't be with Olivia.

While Seth and Olivia stayed at Robin's in an attempt to get some alone time away from Wade who was still at her apartment, Robin and Dean visited some bridal shops to decide on the color scheme and style of tuxedos. After going in and out of countless shops, they stopped at a coffee shop to take a break.

"Tweety, this seems like a hell of a lot of work. Maybe we should get somebody to take care of this shit." Dean blew his coffee to cool it down.

"It is a lot. To be honest, I never really wanted a lavish wedding. I never saw the appeal in a $100,000 wedding." Dean fell in love with her all over again.

"Tweety…let's just have the wedding in Vegas! No bullshit or unnecessary materialistic crap. Just us and our closest friends having a party!" Robin's face was contorted as images of the tacky Vegas wedding filled her head.

"But I've always wanted to be married by a minister I know, in a tasteful wedding. Not some tacky ass love grotto." Dean laughed heartily knowing exactly what Robin was imagining.

"Baby, I promise there will be no gold suits or Elvis impersonators at our wedding." He caressed her face and she melted. "Come with me to Vegas and we can plan a simple, tasteful ceremony. We can have it on my birthday weekend." He kissed her hand and gazed at her with those engaging blue eyes. "Trust me, Tweety."

"I trust you, Dean, but planning a wedding in less than a month?"

"Tweety…trust me!" How could she argue with that man? He knew exactly what she had in mind for their ceremony and he'd do anything to make her dreams come true.

Meanwhile, Olivia left Seth at Robin's apartment to go check on Wade. She opened the door to her apartment and saw a beautiful bouquet of roses on the coffee table. Their aroma wafted throughout the room. She checked for a card and sat down to read it.

 _Livy,_

 _I got on the road early. I waited for you to come back, but I understand you needed some space. I'll call you this evening after the taping._

 _Love Always,_

 _Wade._

Her heart melted as she read his words. There was something about Wade that made Olivia feel like a woman. Ever since she got what she thought she wanted last night, things were becoming less and less grey. She didn't want to rush, but her tough decision wasn't seeming so impossible anymore.

 ***I will be posting the final two chapters of this story next week! In the meantime, please check out my other stories! Thank you to those who have posted reviews and followed the story so far!***


	30. Chapter 30

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 30

The weeks flew by and before they realized it, the wedding weekend was there. Olivia and Robin arrived in Vegas on Thursday morning before the boys. The guest list for the wedding was very small and the only members of the wedding party were Liv and Seth. Everything was simple and tasteful just the way they wanted it. Dean had even pulled some strings to fly Robin's Pastor out to officiate the ceremony. Things were going off without a hitch.

"What's on the schedule for today, Robin?" Robin looked up to the ceiling as she tried to remember the schedule of events she and Dean had decided on for the weekend.

"Today is mani/pedi day for us, then the bachelor/bachelorette party is tonight. Tomorrow we're taking all of our friends to the Bellagio for Brunch. Then, the boys are going gambling while we do some shopping. Tomorrow night, we have the rehearsal, rehearsal dinner and then we have to get to bed early because we have massages and facials scheduled before the wedding takes place at 4." Olivia laughed at Robin rattling off the itinerary.

"Girl, you guys planned it all out didn't?"

"Don't make fun of us. We just want this weekend to be special."

"It is special, Robin. You're marrying your soulmate! I can't believe you guys planned your own joint bachelor/bachelorette party."

"Hell yeah! Anything we would do at our individual parties, we'd do with each other. So why not?" Olivia shook her head.

"You know, I truly believe that. You guys are some freaks!"

"Oh please, Miss Threesome!" Olivia's face turned red and she slapped Robin on the shoulder. Even though she was joking at her expense, Olivia had performed her most important duty as Maid of Honor, she got the bride to relax.

The guys landed in Vegas later that evening and they were enjoying a glass or three of scotch while looking out at the view from their penthouse suite.

"I can't believe Dean's crazy ass is getting married!" Jimmy Uso flung his arm around Dean's shoulder and refilled Dean's glass while he wasn't looking.

"I can believe it. He found a girl who's as crazy as he is. They're meant for each other!" Cesaro chimed in with the other guys before swallowing the last of his scotch.

"I can't wait to marry that woman. You guys just don't understand what we have." Dean's speech was slurred and he swung his glass around spilling scotch all over the floor.

"What's the deal with the joint parties tonight, dude? How are we supposed to slap some ass with your bride to be standing right there?" Jey Uso pounded fists with Axel who had been wondering the same thing.

"Let me tell you something, Jey. I guarantee Tweety will slap more ass tonight than I will. You don't know my Tweety!" Dean tried to stand after looking at his cell phone and seeing that it was time to meet the girls for the party. "Let's go party!" All the guys cheered as Dean staggered to his feet and led the group downstairs to the party bus.

Robin and Olivia pregamed with Naomi in their gorgeous suite. Out of all the divas, she was the only one that was actually invited to participate in the festivities that weekend.

"So you don't care if some nasty stripper is shaking her ass in Dean's face?" Naomi looked at Olivia for reinforcement.

"She can shake her ass in his face all she wants! I'm the one he's taking home! Besides, I might get a lap dance tonight too!" Naomi shook her head and Olivia just laughed.

"Naomi, these two are perfectly matched! Dean is the only kind of guy I could see her marrying!" Olivia refilled her cup and then handed Robin the bottle of champagne to finish. "Drink up, girl! It's time to go downstairs to meet your soon to be husband and his boys!" Olivia pulled out a bottle of Patron and poured shots for each of them before they headed down to the lobby to meet the guys.

When they got to the lobby, Robin and Dean went right to each other and embraced in a lip lock that drew attention from passersby.

"These two aren't even gonna make it to the party!" Seth pulled Dean away from Robin causing Dean to give him a death stare. "Easy buddy, just trying to fulfill my duties as best man!" Seth wrapped his arm around Dean's neck and led the whole group out to the party bus.

After a short ride up the strip, they arrived at the first club for their party. They had reserved a section to accommodate their group and they could see the dancers clamoring to get to the WWE superstars as soon as they walked in. Even though they partied together, Robin and Dean sat with their friends. After all, it was still their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Who's getting married?" A tall blonde stripper wearing star pasties approached the group as soon as the girls went to the bar.

"That would be this guy right here!" Roman slapped Dean on the back and made him spill his beer.

"Well, we have to take care of you tonight!" She waved for some other girls to come join her. "My name is Destiny and these are my friends Heather, CoCo and Madison." Destiny stayed in front of Dean, but Heather, CoCo and Madison distributed themselves throughout the group of wrestlers. Destiny straddled Dean as she whispered in his ear. "I do private parties for men who are about to get married. We can do whatever you want if you're a big tipper." Dean laughed as he saw Robin returning from the bar with a hand full of ones. She slowly started to drop the ones on Destiny from behind.

"Actually, Destiny…I'm not NEARLY as big a tipper as my beautiful fiancée." Dean winked at Robin over Destiny's shoulder. Cesaro covered his face and shook his head waiting for Robin to attack Destiny.

"He's right _Destiny_. Can _I_ get a lap dance?" Robin shook the money in her hand in front of Destiny's face. Robin sat down and Destiny proceeded to give her a lap dance. She tucked the ones in Destiny's tiny G string drawing cheers from the wrestlers. Dean sat biting his lip as Robin slapped Destiny's ass. Naomi and Olivia got in on the action getting their own lap dances from the other strippers. Jimmy watched intensely as his wife generously tipped CoCo and all the guys were starting to think a coed party was a great idea.

After the song was over, Robin, Liv and Naomi gave each other high fives and went back to the bar for another drink. Dean and Jimmy Uso bumped fists to congratulate each other on the fun both of them would be having later with their women. Seth had been taking shots of tequila and staring at liv all night. He hoped to get her alone before the night was over. She caught his stare while she was at the bar with the girls and winked at him.

"Hey Dean! Get that sleepy look off your face! The party's just getting started!" Seth ordered another round of shots for the guys before signaling to Liv that it was time to take the party on the road.

"The next stop was a coed strip club called Mansion. Unlike the last club, Robin and the girls went to the male strip club side and Dean stayed with the guys on the female side. Dean was visibly uncomfortable thinking about Robin getting felt up by some male stripper.

"He better keep his dick away from her face!" Roman spit his drink out after hearing Dean's random drunken outburst.

"Dude, she's fine. You know you got her. She ain't goin nowhere!" Jimmy comforted Dean as he gritted his teeth with thoughts coursing through his mind of some stripper grinding on his wife. "You just gotta trust her, man. She's right on the other side of that wall." Dean laughed as he toasted Jimmy.

"I guess you're right. If Roman couldn't steal her from me, I guess I don't have to worry about some random stripper." All the guys stopped in their tracks and stared at Roman. Jimmy shook his head and Seth just covered his face. Roman clenched his jaw before swallowing the last of his drink. Everybody thought there was going to an altercation. Seth even sat on the edge of his seat in case he had to break things up.

"Shit…he's absolutely right!" Roman's smile returned and Dean laughed hysterically as all the other guys breathed a sigh of relief. This was the first time there had been a clear sign that things were fully mended with Dean and Roman. They were back to joking with each other as usual.

After about an hour, the women came over to see the guys in the female strip club. They were fanning themselves and laughing so loud that the men heard them before they saw them.

"Hey ladies, how was the sausage fest?" Seth's remark made the guys laugh as he signaled for Liv to come sit on his lap. Robin already went to sit on Dean's lap and Naomi was on her way to Jimmy.

"We had a blast! Robin got some _special treatment_ from King Samoa!" Robin reached over and slapped Naomi's arm for telling the guys about her encounter. Dean sat straight up and wrapped his arms around Robin.

"Uh, who the hell is King Samoa?" Dean playfully slapped Robin on the butt.

"King Samoa is the Samoan dancer that pulled Robin on stage." Olivia turned to Naomi and stuck her tongue out as they both teased Robin. Dean fell back in his chair and looked in Roman and the Usos direction.

"You damn Samoans strike again!" The group fell out in laughter before boarding the party bus and heading to their last stop for the night. About half way to Tryst Nightclub, Robin's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered anyway.

"Hello? Robin? This is Pastor Washington's wife." Robin mimed for the group to be quiet and turn down the music.

"Yes, Sister Washington. Sorry for the commotion."

"Oh it's alright, dear. I just wanted to call you with the unfortunate news that Terrance won't be able to officiate your ceremony this weekend. He's in the hospital with a broken leg from a car accident. I'm so sorry to spring this on you so late, sweetheart."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that about Pastor! Is he alright?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he'll be off his feet for a while. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sister Washington. Thanks for calling and please give my best to Pastor." Robin hung up and felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She wanted nothing but a speedy recovery for Pastor Washington, but her wedding rehearsal was in less than 24 hours and she had no officiant for the ceremony.

"Tweety, what's going on?" Dean was still a little tipsy, but alert enough to see Robin had been shake up.

"Pastor Washington is in the hospital and can't do the wedding! What are we gonna do?" Robin had the breakdown Olivia was waiting for her to have. Robin had been so tightly wound for the past few weeks that it was inevitable.

"Didn't you say Bret is coming to the wedding?" Cesaro carefully walked over to Robin and Dean as the party bus made its way up the strip. "You know he's an ordained minister." Dean's head snapped in Cesaro's direction.

"Are you serious? Anybody got Bret's number?" Dean tried his best to comfort Robin, but she was inconsolable.

"I can get it from Tyson. Hold on a second" Cesaro searched for Tyson Kidd's phone number in his cell phone.

"If you can't reach Tyson, I can call Natty." Naomi pulled out her phone and was in the ready position to call Natalya.

After several minutes of them making tipsy phone calls to people in all different time zones to reach Bret, they finally got his cell phone number and Dean called immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bret. It's me Dean Ambrose. How you doing?" Dean tried his best to sound sober until he realized Bret sounded a little tipsy himself.

"I'm good, Ambrose! Congrats on the wedding!"

"Thanks man! That's actually what I'm calling about. Our Pastor can't make it and a little birdy told me that you're an ordained minister."

"Yes, I got ordained to officiate one of my nieces wedding a couple years ago. I'd love to help you guys out!" Dean sighed with relief and Robin started to smile.

"Thank you so much, Bret! I know its short notice, but the rehearsal and dinner is here in Vegas at the Bellagio tomorrow at 7." Dean could hear Bret talking to someone in the background.

"That actually shouldn't be problem. I'm in Reno for Comic Con and I should be able to leave here tomorrow in time to make the rehearsal."

"That's great, Bret. Thanks again!"

"Wait, Dean. I'm traveling with someone. I know I didn't rsvp to bring a guest, but they would be my ride. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you need, Bret! We'll see you tomorrow!" Dean hung up and announced things were back on track. They took another round of shots before getting out and dancing the night away at Tryst.

Somewhere around 3am, the group found their way back to the party bus. After grinding on the dance floor, Robin and Dean were all but having sex right there in the bus. Jimmy was whispering something in Naomi's ear and Liv was trying to keep her composure as she felt "Little Seth" poking her as she sat on his lap. Cesaro, Axel, Jey and Roman each met some girls at the club and invited them back to their rooms. Each couple was so consumed with the possibility of great sex that they didn't realize they had gotten back to the Bellagio.

"Well guys, I'll see you in the morning…or afternoon…whatever…" Dean quickly whisked Robin up to the Penthouse suite. The other guys dispersed to their rooms with their girls leaving Seth and Olivia standing in the lobby.

"You're welcome to come up to my room. I don't think Robin will be sleeping there tonight." Olivia and Seth laughed at the fact that Robin and Dean wanted to try to abstain from sex until their wedding night.

"Yeah, it's gonna be crowded in the penthouse tonight." Seth gestured for Liv to look at Roman leading his girl for the evening to the elevator.

Once they got up to Olivia's room, Seth seemed a little timid. Olivia slipped her blouse over her head and Seth just stared. There was a certain sadness in his eyes.

"You okay baby?" Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was clearly aroused, but she could tell something was on his mind.

"I'm fine..." Seth kissed her walking her back to the bed and sat her down in front of him as he unzipped and dropped his pants. She couldn't help herself and before long she wrapped her lips around Seth's dick. His head fell back as she took every inch into her mouth. He knew he would have to slow things down if he didn't want to cum yet. So he pushed her back on the bed and unbuttoned her pants. He noticed she didn't have any underwear on. Seth smirked as he peeled the pants off of her and spread her legs. Noticing how wet she was, he slid up her body until he was in position to enter her. Olivia stared into Seth's eyes and noticed that something was different. He gently placed himself inside of her before she could ask any questions.

"Uhh…." Olivia moaned as Seth slowly reached the deepest parts of her only to slowly withdraw leaving her breathless each time. He wasn't talking or teasing her as he usually did. With gentle kisses on her neck while he slid in and out of her, Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes. His touch was passionate, but not in the way it had been before. Whatever emotion he was feeling had spread to Olivia and she couldn't fight the tears. Seth increased his speed and without any warning, he came all over her stomach and legs.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I should've warned you." Seth stood up to go get a towel and Olivia sat on the edge of the bed wiping her tears away. She wasn't sure what had come over her.

"Thank you." Seth handed Olivia the towel and sat next to her on the bed. He lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe her tears away, but appeared to be fighting back his own.

"Liv…"

"Why did that feel like goodbye, Seth?" He didn't answer right away because he didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Liv, it was goodbye." Olivia turned to him in shock. "No, hear me out." Seth turned towards her and placed his hand on her thigh. "I know you love me, but I think if you're honest with yourself you'll see that it's not like you love Wade."

"I haven't chosen Wade yet!"

"Yes, you have, Liv. Shit, I can see it when you look at him or talk to him. You made your choice, but you're afraid to let me go for some reason." Olivia was crying like a baby. She really cared for Seth, but there was some truth to what he was saying.

"I didn't want to lose you." She brushed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Liv, we'll always be cool, but I've seen a difference in you. You keep upping the ante sexually trying to get some type of satisfaction that you can't get from sex alone." He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We have great sex, but you've never been the type that's only interested in great sex. Be honest with yourself, Liv!" Olivia started to cry again. She knew she was being honest with herself when she realized she'd do anything to feel the comfort of Wade's arms right now. She looked at Seth with wide eyes as if she'd just figured everything out.

"I'm so sorry Seth! God, I feel horrible!"

"No need to feel horrible, Liv. I've had time to prepare myself for this moment. I just want you to be happy." Seth kissed her on her forehead before putting his clothes back on. "I'm gonna take my chances sleeping in the penthouse tonight. I know you have someone that you need to have a long talk with." Seth winked at Liv before heading for the door.

Olivia thought the day she made her decision would be a sad day, but it turned out to be quite liberating. She went to her cell phone and quickly dialed Wade's number. As the phone rang for the 3rd time, she realized what time it was. It was 4am in Vegas and 7am in Charlotte where Wade was for a house show on Friday night.

"Well, good morning, Livy. This is a pleasant surprise." As she heard Wade's voice, she imagined his warm smile.

"Hi Wade…what's your schedule like after the house show tonight?"

"Umm…I was gonna go home until Monday unless I get a better offer." The inflection in his voice changed as Olivia could almost hear the broad smile spreading across his face.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to be my date for the wedding on Saturday."

"We talked about this, Livy. No more nights like your birthday!"

"No Seth…just you and me, Wade…from now on." Wade was quiet for a while and she checked to make sure he was still on the line. "Wade, you still there?"

"Oh I'm here. Just checking on red eye flights to Vegas." His laugh resonated in her ear and she felt warm. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Love."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Wade."

"I love you too, Livy."


	31. Chapter 31

SUBTITLE: BREAKING CHARACTER

CHAPTER 31

Although there were only four people in the wedding party, Robin insisted on a rehearsal. The planner that came with the wedding package at the Bellagio showed them the site for the wedding. Once she went over the arrangements, Dean and Robin were just ready for the big day to get there.

"I can speak to your officiant when he arrives before the ceremony. What time will he be here?" The wedding planner barely looked at Dean and Robin as she made it through her checklist of topics.

"Well, we're still waiting for him to arrive. He's coming from Reno." Robin looked at Dean with a nervous look on her face. He gave her a wink letting her know everything is okay.

"He'll be here. I'll make sure he meets with you before the ceremony…" Before Dean could finish his sentence, he heard loud laughing and talking. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw Bret greeting the other wrestlers who were waiting for the rehearsal dinner. "There he is." Dean walked over to Bret to let him know that the wedding planner needed him and saw Roddy Piper walking towards them. "What the fuck?"

"Calm down, Dean. He and I were doing some appearances together and he's driving. Besides, I think it's time you two get over whatever the hell is going on." Bret spoke to Dean in the same calming tone that helped him realize his future was with Robin. Dean was grateful to Bret for the advice. So, he figured he'd try to be nice to Piper.

"Hey Dean. I hear congratulations are in order." Roddy didn't even look at Dean as he spoke. He looked over Dean's shoulder at Robin who was talking to the wedding planner.

"Stop staring at my wife!" Dean barked at Piper getting the attention of the wrestlers and Robin.

"Hey, I get it! You lost her once. You gotta be careful not to lose her again." Dean grabbed Roddy's shirt and Roddy laughed like a psycho making Dean even more upset.

"Hey, hey….come on Piper!" Bret stepped in to break them up. "Dean you have my word that he'll be on his best behavior." Dean grilled Piper as he still sported a stupid grin.

"He better be!" Dean turned around because he felt Robin's hand on her back.

"Everything okay, honey?" Robin was being stared down by Piper.

"Hey! Congratulations, sweetheart!" Piper hugged her and held on a little too long. Dean was about to snatch him when Bret did it instead.

"Okay, you've congratulated her long enough." He squeezed in between Robin and Roddy. "Congrats, Robin. We've never met but I heard a lot about you." Robin stood there somewhat star struck after Bret Hart hugged her.

"You okay Tweety?" Dean teased her knowing that Bret Hart was one of her favorite wrestlers growing up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I was so caught up with my wedding that it didn't dawn on me that I'd be meeting my favorite wrestler!" Dean leaned in and kissed Robin on the cheek.

"No offense taken, Tweety." The group around them laughed as Robin clumsily tried to explain that Dean was her favorite wrestler now.

After Bret spoke to the planner, they all went to Sensi for the rehearsal dinner. They sat in a private dining area that was cozy and sophisticated. Dean and Robin sat cuddled together as Olivia tapped on a glass to get the table's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend Robin and the love of her life, Dean. I'll save the good stuff for the reception, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you and I'm so flattered that I'm going to be a part of your special day. Here's to you guys finally making this thing official!" Everyone toasted and Seth stood up to say a few words.

"Hey everybody. Dean you're my brother and Robin is like a sister in law. I'm completely honored to play the role of best man. I had some tough competition, but I won because I went after Liv instead of Robin." Everybody said "Ooh" simultaneously. Piper laughed like a mad man as Roman gave Seth the finger while trying to conceal his laughter. "It's all good, bro. We can joke about this now because we're family. I can't wait to officially welcome you to the family tomorrow, Robin. Cheers!"

They ate and laughed while they all shared funny memories with the table. Seeing that it was approaching 10:30pm, Robin asked Liv and Naomi if they wanted to hang out with her in her room while the guys had cigars and scotch in the penthouse.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Good." Dean kissed Robin as the girls were pulling her towards the elevator.

"I love you, sugar. Play nice…" Robin nodded her head in Roddy's direction.

"I love you too, Tweety."

Upstairs in the penthouse, Dean stepped out onto the roof top deck to get some air while the other guys hung out inside. The first person to notice Dean was off on his own was Roddy Piper.

"Hey kid…" Dean saw that Roddy was there and rolled his eyes.

"Don't start any shit, Piper!"

"I'm not….look I just came out here to let you in on something."

"What's that?" Dean turned to face him with a twisted look on his face.

"I mess with you because you're a lot like me when I was your age." Piper laughed as he recalled some memories from his glory days. "Man, I used to raise hell for the sake of raising hell."

"Is that right?" Dean wasn't sure if he was just entertained or what, but he was actually getting along with Piper.

"It's fun to bust people's chops." Piper pointed at Dean who was laughing. "See, you know it too." He got serious for a moment and walked up to Dean and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Dean, when I met Robin…I wanted to fuck her into next week."

"What the fuck, Piper!"

"Wait, wait…but then I saw how she only really wanted you. I was just her REAL favorite wrestler…" Roddy said it loud enough to get Bret's attention who was sitting right by the doors leading to the deck. "You got a good one, kid. Treat her good...and I heard she's crazy too!"

"Just the way I like it!" They both laughed and Piper patted Dean on the shoulder as they joined the rest of the guys back inside.

Down in Olivia and Robin's room, Naomi and Liv helped Robin make sure she had everything she needed.

"Can I ask a question?" Naomi was timid as she ran her fingers through Robin's veil before laying it on the desk. "Did something _really_ happen between you and Roman?" Olivia sipped her Patron and looked at Robin.

"I'm pretty sure that question was directed to you!" Robin slapped Olivia on the arm. She had grown so much since her incident with Roman and she didn't mind talking about it.

"Naomi, I was in a situation with Roman for a brief moment, but then I got myself straightened out."

"You fucked him?!" Naomi's voice was really high and Olivia burst into laughter.

"Yes, I fucked him, but that was a while ago." Naomi ran over to the bed where Robin was sitting. "I'm pretty sure Jimmy knew, Naomi."

"I think he knew, but they were real _hush hush_ about what Roman and Dean fought about." Naomi noticed the look on Robin's face and felt horrible. "Oh my Gosh, girl. I'm sorry!"

"It's cool. That was the past. I'm about to marry my future tomorrow!" The women took one last shot before calling it a night. Tomorrow would be a long day, but Robin couldn't wait.

Liv's alarm went off at 8am. She heard Robin already in the shower. There was a knock on the door and she assumed it was the breakfast they ordered. She rolled out of bed still half asleep and opened the door.

"Room service." Wade stood there towering over her. Her eyes shot open and she felt sick to think that Wade was seeing her like that.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? I was waiting to hear from you." Olivia pushed him out into the hall in case Robin came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I called Axel and he got the room number from Dean." Looking into Wade's eyes was taking away all of Olivia's insecurities about him seeing her first thing in the morning.

"Well, mission accomplished!" She kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her as tight as he could.

"I know you've got all kinds of maid of honor things planned. So, I'm going to hang out with the guys." Olivia thought about the awkwardness of his hanging out with Seth, but she figured it couldn't be any worse than Dean coexisting with Piper.

"Okay, baby. I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"I've got my tux ready." Wade winked at her before she disappeared back into the room to find Robin sitting on the bed in her robe.

"Was that the breakfast at the door?"

"No…it was Wade." Olivia was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh….really? I didn't know Mr. Barrett was coming to Vegas!" Olivia sat down and looked Robin in the eye.

"I made my choice….I chose Wade!"

"I knew it! Girl, I'm so glad you came to your senses!" Robin hugged Olivia and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" Olivia was on cloud nine thinking about Wade dancing with her in his tuxedo and her in her elegant black silk gown. Robin wasn't the only one who couldn't wait for the wedding.

The day seemed to whiz by from massages and facials to a nice warm bath and make up application. Robin was ready to go! It was 3:30 when Olivia called Seth to coordinate arrivals so Dean and Robin wouldn't see each other. Robin donned a pearl colored, silk, floor length dress that hugged her curves in a way she knew would drive Dean wild. She passed on the traditional puffy wedding gown because she and Dean were anything but traditional. To offset the straight sophisticated style of the dress, she wore her hair wild and curly.

"Okay, Seth said Dean is down there already. We can head right for the chapel and they'll have a room for us." Olivia whisked Robin to the elevator and down to the chapel. The planner saw Olivia and Robin coming and signaled for them to get into a room just off the chapel entrance.

"Here are your bouquets ladies! You look beautiful! Good luck!" The planner opened the door to the room and signaled the technician to play the music. A recording of "When I Fall in Love" played as Olivia started to walk down the aisle. Wade's eyes never left her. She tried to maintain her focus, but Wade's stare was almost a distraction. She looked at Seth's face once she got to the front of the chapel and he gave her a smile even though it looked a little forced.

During the 2nd verse, after the key change, Robin appeared in the aisle exactly how they planned in rehearsal. Her eyes immediately shot to Dean standing at the front of the chapel with a sharp black tuxedo and messy hair. She laughed to herself as tears formed in her eyes. Dean's face turned red as he was visibly fighting back tears as he watched Robin walk towards him. Once she reached the front and the music stopped, Bret took over.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Jonathan Good and this woman, Robin Kendall, in holy matrimony…" As Bret went on with the ceremony, Dean's eyes never left Robin and hers never left him. "The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Jonathan, we'll start with you." Dean pulled out a piece of paper and his hands were shaking profusely. Robin touched his wrist to calm him down.

"It's okay, sugar. Take your time."

"Robin, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew something was different. You made me believe in love when I'd never had a reason before. We've been through so many ups and downs, but we're still here, Tweety. Remember what I said I'd do to anybody who got in our way again when I proposed to you…"Dean turned to the audience and said, "You guys don't need to hear that." Everyone laughed but he stayed focused. "You're the love of my life and I'm never letting anything jeopardize that. I love you, Tweety…and I ALWAYS will." Dean fulfilled his promise to Robin to keep his vows short and sweet.

"Now you can recite your vows, Robin."

"Jon, you were such a beautiful surprise. When I met you, I expected one thing, but you quickly showed me who you _really_ are. People see the Lunatic Fringe and think they have you all figured out, but you said something to me a while ago. You said we're the same type of animal. We _are_ the same type of animal. We can see each other's hurt, love and pain in ways nobody else can. Because of that, we'll have this connection forever. I love you, Jon." A tear ran down Robin's cheek and Dean wiped it away stirring the emotions of the audience.

"Before we present the rings, I'd like to share something with you guys about this couple." Bret put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I had a conversation with Dean about Robin before I even met her and I knew that she was something special to him. Dean is by no means an easy nut to crack, but I see Robin's gentle words do it every time she talks to him. There's something about the way the voice of the woman you love can make you weak, but strong at the same time." Some of the wrestlers, especially Jimmy Uso, called out to testify making the wedding party laugh. "May I please have the rings?" Bret had them recite the ring vows before placing the bands on each other's hands. After the prayer, it was time for both of their favorite part of the ceremony. "It is my privilege as minister and friend by authority given to me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dean you can kiss Tweety now!" Their friends erupted in laughter and applause as Dean passionately kissed his wife. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Good!" The applause and cheering filled the chapel. Dean and Robin walked out followed by Seth and Olivia.

"You're a married woman! I never thought I'd see the day!" Olivia hugged and kissed Robin.

"Dude, you're glowing! This is crazy!" Seth teased Dean as the four of them stood in the back to greet all of the guests. Dean and Robin both sighed with relief as they knew the hard part was over and it was time to party with all of their friends.

"The first dance is coming up, guys." The wedding planner was still buzzing around hard at work to make sure everything went smoothly. Dean looked at Robin who had a mortified look on her face.

"Oh my Gosh, Dean. We didn't pick a song for our first dance!" Dean smirked and held up his hand to calm her down.

"Relax, Tweety. Your hubby's got it covered!" The DJ got on the mic and asked that Dean and Robin take the floor for their first dance. Dean could see that she was nervous. "Trust me, Tweety." Just after he said that, Nina Simone's song "I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl" filled the reception hall and the guests applauded as Dean did his little solo dance before pulling Robin in close to him. She was so in love with him. From his silliness to his crazy hair, she loved every single thing about him and by the way she could feel his heart beating rapidly as she was pressed against him, she knew he felt the same way.

After Olivia and Seth finished their Maid of Honor/Best Man speeches, Liv decided to check on Wade who was sitting at a table with Axel, and Cesaro.

"Hello there beautiful." Wade stood to give Olivia a kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're looking pretty fine in that tux, Mr. Bennett."

"You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you in that dress, _Mrs. Bennett_." Olivia and Wade devoured each other as if Axel and Cesaro weren't sitting there.

"How about we go get a drink, Axel" Cesaro pretended to cover his eyes.

"Yeah, take it upstairs, perverts!" Curtis Axel shook his head with a disgusted expression on his face making Wade and Liv laugh. Just as they started to cuddle again, Seth walked over.

"Hey Liv…what's up Barrett? It's time to go decorate the honeymoon suite." Wade looked confused.

"We're just gonna spread condoms all over the bed and write something on the mirror in lipstick." Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist because he seemed to feel threatened that it was part of her duty to do this with Seth.

"Ah, I see…" Seth noticed Wade was uncomfortable and wanted to do something to show him that things were different now.

"Dude, you can come help. It's not a big deal."

"No, I'll wait here for you, Livy." He sat down and pulled Olivia onto his lap. "I trust you." He smiled at her and then turned his attention to Seth. "Thanks for the invitation man, but that's okay." Seth shrugged and headed to the elevator with Olivia to decorate the room.

They walked in to the lavish honeymoon suite and started tossing rose petals everywhere.

"Thanks for inviting Wade up to help us."

"No problem. I didn't want him to think we were up here fucking." Seth reached into the bag they brought upstairs and threw a bunch of condoms on the bed. "You know they're probably not gonna use these."

"Hey, I'd bet money they won't use them!" Seth stopped what he was doing and faced Olivia.

"Okay, let's call it here and now, Liv. In a month or so, we're getting a call from them saying we're gonna be an Auntie and Uncle." Olivia chuckled as she shook Seth's hand.

"I completely agree!" The awkward quietness resumed until Seth emerged from writing on the bathroom mirror.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"What are you talking about, Seth?" He walked over and stood right in front of Olivia.

"I wanna be your friend and let you live your life, but when I saw you in this dress, I wanted to take it all back." Olivia felt sick to her stomach.

"No you can't take it back. I'm done being confused, Seth! I finally see things for what they are!" Seth kissed Liv passionately catching her off guard.

"I just wanted to kiss you one last time, Liv. I get it, we're friends who fucked like rabbits, but that doesn't mean the feelings and the urges go away." Olivia sat on the bed and looked up at Seth.

"I wanna be your friend, but I think we need some space for a while, Seth." Seth nodded and lightly touched Liv's chin.

"Maybe that's best." Seth walked to the door and turned around looking at Liv. "I'll see you around, Liv." He closed the door leaving Olivia to finish decorating alone.

By the time Olivia returned to the reception, Dean and Roddy Piper were going pound for pound taking shots.

"What the hell is going on here?" Liv walked up to Robin with a glass of champagne noticing hers was empty.

"Liv, apparently Dean and Piper are like two peas in a pod now!"

"You better make sure your husband doesn't drink too much or you're not getting any tonight." Olivia laughed, but Robin leaned in to whisper to her.

"I've NEVER seen him too drunk to work! If anything, he's even more relentless!" They gave each other a high five and Liv excused herself to go talk to Wade.

Wade was now talking to Bret Hart at the other end of the bar from Dean and Piper.

"Hey Wade…" Wade saw Olivia and asked Bret to excuse him.

"Hey Love. How did the decorating go?"

"It was good!" As Liv turned around to see Dean practically shoving his tongue down Robin's throat, she giggled to herself about her and Seth's prediction.

"You know I've been daydreaming of getting you alone in that dress for hours…" Liv licked her lips as she felt Wade's body through his tuxedo.

"Well, let's go make BOTH of our daydreams come true." She kissed Wade and saw Dean and Robin disappear into the elevator. The reception was officially over, but new life for both Olivia and Robin had just begun.

 **** This concludes the series of The Adventures of Olivia and Robin! I have started writing something to tie up some things with this story that includes somewhat of a special tribute by Robin and Dean to Roddy Piper. If you're interested in finding out what happens next, please follow me and I hope to have that story posted soon! Thanks again for all of you who have taken the time to review/favorite/follow me or my stories!****


	32. BRIDGE TO PART 2

BRIDGE TO THE ADVENTURES OF OLIVIA AND ROBIN PART 2

ROBIN & DEAN: After the wedding, Dean and Robin moved into a gorgeous townhome in the Washington Square section of Philadelphia. They've had a child, as Seth and Liv predicted on their wedding night, and named her Piper after their great family friend, Roddy Piper. They have a very unconventional marriage and that leads to a certain wrestler playing a rather big part in Robin's life.

OLIVIA & WADE: After Dean and Robin's wedding, Wade and Olivia went on to live a somewhat normal life, eventually getting married. They've settled into a beautiful home in Villanova, PA where Liv works as a manager for the women's department in Macy's. While she sees Seth from time to time, she hasn't maintained any real contact with him besides the times she sees him for reasons concerning their god daughter, Piper.

SETH: He's accepted the fact that Liv has moved on and married Wade in the form of a toxic relationship with his new girlfriend, Zahra. His group of friends don't exactly agree with his choice to keep Zahra around even though he claims to be happy with her. She's a poor band-aid for the hurt he feels when he comes around the group to see his god daughter, Piper.

BARON CORBIN: Robin runs into Baron a few times backstage leading up to her asking him for a recommendation for a place to get her latest tattoo while the group is in Orlando for Monday Night Raw. Even though he knows she's married to Dean and has had a child with him, he can't deny what appears to be a mutual interest. Baron turns out to be her tattoo artist and leaves more than just a permanent mark on her skin. Their son Mason is conceived on that night.

CHLOE (NEW CHARACTER): Chloe is one of Robin's best friends and happens to be Olivia's cousin. She's been away teaching in Brazil, causing her to miss all of the previous action between Liv, Robin and the wrestlers they've been involved with. She's coming back to the states to accept a position as a professor at Temple University just in time for her god son, Mason's 1st birthday.

**There are a few new wrestlers appearing in this story. It picks up about 3 ½ years after Dean and Robin's wedding. I hope you'll go to "The Adventures of Olivia and Robin Part 2" and continue to follow the story! Enjoy!**


End file.
